Bits and Bobs Season 2
by poxelda
Summary: Yep, that time of year again. I will be going through and rewatching the season ep by ep and will fill in gaps, magnify eps and perhaps a nip and tuck to correct what I think they goofed up on. Obviously-SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

It's that time again! Season 2 was freaking awesome (with a few rough patches) and season 3 is too far away! So I am again rewatching episode by episode and adding in my two cents worth. Enjoy! Oh and

 **SPOILERS!**

 **Episode 1: DIY or Die**

Mac saw stars as a meaty fist smacked into the bridge of his nose. Tears pricked his eyes. He shook his head focusing on working Jack's ropes with the button he'd managed to break in half. It was hard to keep holding the tiny homemade knife every time he was punched. Jack started to antagonize the guy to pull his attention away from Mac. Mac grimaced at each slap of fist against face he heard behind him. Of course, Jack kept going long past when he should have shut up. Mac's hand cramped and his wrist spasmed. Finally, he felt the thick ropes give way. Mac's shoulders slumped in relief. Jack broke into a maniacal laugh and headbutted the man. Mac frowned. One of these days his partner would have serious brain damage from all the hits he takes to the head. Mac shook his head and smiled fondly. What could he do? Jack is gonna Jack.

"I said, hit the brakes!" Mac bellowed fighting to hold the gun away from him and Jack's direction.

"Brakes? What brakes?" Mac's eyes widened.

"Crap! This is going to hurt!" Mac bellowed. He was right. Mac's body jerked back as the car slammed into the cement wall. Mac cried out dazed as the gun he'd been wrestling to control slammed into his head. Everything became a confused swirl of flying, blood and pain. He thought he heard Jack yell his name, but then he was in a whirlpool of cool water. Mac tried to steady himself, but he didn't know which way was up. The water around his head swirled with blood. Mac tumbled over and over. His chest and abdomen screamed in agony. Mac fought to hold onto what little air he'd managed to capture.

Mac bellowed in pain and bubbles exploded out of his mouth as he slammed into the cement pilon below the bridge. Everything went gray and black strands spun through his vision. His body became unmovable clay that hurt inside and out. He closed his eyes accepting he was about to suck in Cuban water and drown. Could be worse, he told himself. Everything went black before he could figure out how.

Jack managed to grab onto the handlebars of the three wheel and jump off the motorcycle into the churning sea under the bridge. He sank to the bottom and got his bearings. He couldn't see Mac. Worry squeezed his heart as he managed to knife to the surface of the water and suck in air. The tide tugged him toward the bottom of the bridge. Jack felt his stomach drop. He ducked under the surface and managed to miss the strongest currents. He saw the unmoving body of his partner circling in an eddy. Blood leaked from the kid's face. Jack dove and grabbed Mac around the chest. Jack gritted his teeth and fought the drag. Determination, stubbornness and brute strength managed to clear both men from the drag of the crushing tide. Jack swam farther away. He could see men in black uniforms running to the wreck. The driver had gone through the windshield and gotten crushed between the car and the cement.

The embankment on either side of the narrow waterway was piled with stones. He pivoted and took a deep breath of relief. He swam as fast as he could around a bend and leaned against a boulder. He pulled Mac closer and checked him over. Jack felt terror spike his heart when he didn't feel breathing. He went to check Mac's pulse, but the kid jackknifed and spewed water with a gagging cry of pain. Jack floated Mac onto his side and put his body between the blonde's and the stone.

Jack grunted as the rippling tide slammed Mac's head into his left shoulder. Mac gagged and grabbed Jack's sleeve under water as he tried to rasp in air while simultaneously puking water. Jack gently pulled the kid's hair away from his face. A deep horseshoe shaped cut over his right temple kept a steady stream of blood pumping out. Jack ran his hands along Mac's body. Mac moaned and blindly pushed the hands away. Jack scowled. He didn't feel any broken bones or open wounds, but the kid definitely was hurt. Jack cupped the kid's face gently wiping blood and water away from Mac's pale face. He had no idea how bad his partner was hurt.

Staying in the water, certainly wasn't doing either of them any favors. Jack eyed the bank behind them. There were enough boulders they could climb it without being noticed by the growing crowd of cops and other officials now swarming the bridge, but it was steep and lined with baseball sized stones. Jack felt Mac shiver against him and had to admit he was feeling cold himself.

"Well it ain' gonna get any better." Jack mumbled. His thighs burned and clothing clung to him as he pulled himself out of the tidal pull and onto the sharp stones. He paused a long minute gathering his breath then heaved Mac's limp body after him. Once they were both on mostly solid ground, Jack wiped water out his eyes and smiled. There was about ten feet of an almost vertical rock field then the ground levelled out to a sidewalk. Parked along the sidewalk was a multicolored 1958 Edsel Pacer full to the brim in the back seat and tied down trunk with personal belongings.

The passenger's seat looked clear. The car had been worked and reworked so many times, Jack knew it belonged to a family that had passed it down since the embargo started in 1960. Jack felt bad about taking what looked like an entire family's life, but he had to get Mac back to their suite at Hotel Deauville. Although calling it a suite was quite a stretch. As if. Jack grunted as he leaned Mac against him and half carried him up the steep bank.  
The windows on the car were tied down leaving the vehicle open. Jack grinned, the keys were in the Pacer's ignition. He wasn't surprised to see the seat was a wooden bench without seatbelts or cushions. Jack frowned. He couldn't see anything holding the bench to the floor. He shook his head and hopped into the car trying to be casual as he pulled away.

The Hotel Deauville was the cheapest in Havana. They hadn't planned to stay more than a day or two at the most so went with value over class. Jack parked and half dragged Mac around the clear pool in front of the hotel. It looked clean and inviting if you didn't look to close or sniff. Cockroaches, the hotel's ever present mascots floated on the surface belly up. The whole area around and in the hotel smelled like urine and shit. When you stepped into the shade and looked back at the blue pool the water took on an oily yellow sheen.

Inside wasn't much better. Jack paused hauling Mac up trying to ease the strain of carrying his partner then huffed in air as he maneuvered the kid down the extremely narrow brown-tiled hall. The elevator let out a rubber squeak as it shuddered to a stop. The small group of old men that stepped out didn't give Jack a second glance as they pushed past him. Jack almost laughed at some of the nasty names he was called in Spanish. After taking Spanish in high school and College he knew enough to get around and get his point across. That meant what he knew best was insults, swears and some words he didn't understand but pissed off anyone that heard them. Those old fellas used a bit of all of the above.

Jack sucked in air leaning Mac against the dingy wall as the elevator wailed and shrieked it's way to the second floor. Mac let out a soft groan slowly raising his head. Jack put an arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo? You back with me?" Mac's eyes rolled toward Jack's face then slid closed. Jack shook the younger man. Mac's eyes opened, but remained unfocused, "C'mon, help me out brother." Jack held onto Mac. Mac leaned against him and tried to walk. Jack felt a shade less worried. The kid wasn't quite with him yet, but he wasn't completely out of it either.

Jack worked the key out of his pocket and managed to jam it into the stiff lock. He had to jiggle it before the knob turned. Jack pushed on the door but it didn't open. He growled in frustration fighting the urge to kick the thing in. If he were anywhere but in Cuba illegally, he would have.

Jack pocketed the key and glanced at Mac who was slowly shaking his head. Jack shoved the door pushing with all the force he could make while still holding Mac upright. With a peeling crack, the swollen wood door banged open. Jack led Mac over to the closest bed, helped him awkwardly sprawl across it, and leaned against the bed a long minute catching his wind. Looking down at the grungy floor Jack saw a cockroach the size of a school bus skittering past his boot. He closed his eyes and stomped it. If only dealing with Murdoc was that easy.

Jack straightened and stretched backwards. He opened the minibar being careful to not rip the door off. He'd done that their first night. The hinges were metal and hung together with nails. He pulled out a bottle of water and sucked it dry. He paused taking a deep breath. It had been a long painful day out in the sun. His muscles and head hurt like hell. He tossed the bottle and pulled out another one. Jack double checked the seal. Sometimes hotels in places like this would reuse the bottles. This one was still new and unopened. He left it on the chipped laminate of the broken table beside Mac's bed then crossed to his luggage. He kicked it to scare away any wildlife then put it on his bed.  
Jack studiously ignored the yellow tint of the bedding and the stains on the plain white comforter. Most Americans wouldn't think of staying in a pit like this one, but Jack didn't think it was that bad. Lord knows, he'd stayed in worse over the years.

Jack pulled the small but full emergency medical kit out of his bag. Glancing at Mac who was still in the stages of waking up, Jack decided he had enough time to get into dry clothes before tending to his friend. Jack sniffed the clothes and shrugged. All of the travelling Jack and Mac had done over the past month or so hadn't left them with a lot of time to do laundry. He pulled out the black jeans and T Shirt that smelled the best and shimmied into them. He smiled feeling like a new man.

Mac's eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was a painful haze swirling around him. His head felt like a fishing hook had snagged his skull hard enough to pull it apart. He reached up a hand to touch the source of pain.

"Easy, bud. Let me finish first." Mac winced as lukewarm water splashed against his forehead. He felt like a potato stabbed with a fork and declared done. Mac rubbed his eyes then reached over, his hand landing on Jack's shoulder. The familiar form sat on the bed beside him. Mac took in air to talk and found himself exploding into a wet retching. Jack rolled him on his side and Mac puked brackish water onto the carpet. He closed his eyes breaking into harsh coughing.

Jack gently rubbed his back. Mac collapsed face first against the stained covers. He smelled the musty linens through the barely-there smell of soap nuts. While much dirtier than he remembered anything being when he was a kid here, it did take him back. Mac was exhausted and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Mac blinked as he sluggishly recalled what had happened today.

"Ugh...you 'k?" His voice was slurred and muffled by the bedding. Jack chuckled.

"Unlike you, I know how to Evel Knievel. All those years of Die Hard aren't just for fun you know." Mac frowned not following the non-logic of the statement. He closed his eyes grimacing as Jack put a bandage over the cut on his head. Mac's bruised nose hurt, his body felt like it had barely survived spin cycle and his chest burned. His eyes drifted shut. Jack shook him awake. Mac moved his eyes and managed a sideways glare at his friend. Jack smiled.

"I know you're hurting, pal, but we gotta get you fixed up before you catch triple pneumonia." Mac furrowed his brow as he looked up at his partner.

"There's no such thing." He croaked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Mac coughed and rolled onto his back with a groan. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead trying to stop the world from careening wildly around him.

"You only can get double pneumonia...you only have two lungs." Mac explained his voice hoarse. Jack chuckled glad to see his friend waking up.

"Well, if we don't take care of it, you're gonna be down to one." Mac glowered at Jack through one squinted eye then slowly then sat up. He curled forward gagging. The world went fuzzy for a second before he could wheeze in air. He blinked. Jack knelt in front of him a steady arm on his shoulder. Mac managed a low wattage smile.

"Did you call Matty? We have to arrange exfil." Mac made his voice as normal as he could, but he could tell Jack's intent gaze missed nothing. Mac cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. Jack huffed and let out a deep breath of frustration. He stood up and retrieved the sat phone connecting to Phoenix in seconds. Mac tuned out his friend's soft conversation instead using the time to change into dry clothes.

He thought about taking a shower but shuddered as he recalled the electric shock that buzzed through his body the last time he'd showered. Besides which, here in the older part of Havana the water was most polluted. He rubbed the dressing on his forehead. It would be an ideal portal for all manner of bacteria and viruses. Besides, he hoped, they'd be on a plane headed home soon. Mac settled on washing his face and hands with the rest of the bottled water Jack had set aside. Mac changed. He turned to face Jack who turned around to talk to him.

Jack froze his eyes widening. Mac shot him a puzzled look and looked down. His chest was criss-crossed with deep maroon patches. Mac sighed pulling an undershirt over his head. He hurt everywhere, but he was sure it would get worse when those splotches mature into deep bruising.

"So?" Mac asked curtailing the lecture Jack was itching to give. Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It felt crunchy from the salt and other things in the water. Jack also thought he smelled like manure.

"We're on a public fight that leaves in...three hours. It has three stops." Jack said the last part glumly. Mac sighed. That would mean the seven and a half flight would now be pushed out to at least ten.

"Well, we better get on our way." Mac said. Jack nodded pulling a thick wad of Pesos out of a money belt around his waist. Jack laid them flat on the bed and tapped them with a towel trying to dry them. Mac busied himself gathering their meager luggage, "How much do we have left?"

"A lot less than we came with." Jack growled. Mac smiled. Cuba was more expensive than most places to visit because of unexpected expenses like the fee to exchange American dollars, luggage fees, fees for having an air conditioner in the room, and countless other grifts along the way-and those were just the legal ones.

In short order they were out of the hotel and in a Coco taxi. Mac closed his eyes feeling his stomach churn. He really didn't want to be on another three wheeled vehicle anytime soon, but it was the easiest way to get to the Jose Marti airport. Jack grinned bracing himself with one hand on the back of the driver's seat and another on the edge of the round yellow body of the cab. The noise of the engine drowned out any conversation so they rode each lost in their own thoughts. Mac coughed at the thick plume of burnt oil exhaust and surreptitiously wiped his nose making sure no one could see. Such a thing was considered beyond rude.

Customs took a long time, security screening even longer. Finally after handing back the damp halves of their tourist tickets, Mac and Jack breathed a small sense of relief. Between fighting the press of scammers at the door and the excruciating long lines both men were tired. The arrival and entrances to the terminal were dingy, poorly lit and communist red covered every angle a visitor could see. The tile was brown but polished enough to see reflections of the passengers pacing at their gate.

The departure gates looked like the Cubans had run out of money. They reminded Mac of a factory more than an international travel hub. Mac paced trying to stay awake. Their plane was scheduled to take off in ten minutes, but there was no sign of it yet. Par for the course, he knew. His eye caught on a small display inside the Duty Free store. He strolled over to it. Hooks of colorful hand made bags filled a series of shelves in the stores windows.

"What the hell are you looking at? A suck up gift for Matty?" Mac jumped. He didn't hear the Delta follow him. The younger man rolled his eyes.

"No, of course not. What do we have to suck up for?" Jack shrugged and rubbed his face. He looked tired and a bit ragged around the edges, "These are Wayuu Mochilas."

"Purses." Mac shook his head in frustration.

"No, knapsacks."

"You gonna get one? I like the pink one." Mac smiled and pointed. Behind the colorfully woven bags was a rack of handmade leather goods. Jack frowned. Before he could say a word, Mac entered the store and was haggling with the clerk in fairly fluent Spanish. Mac handed over a handful of Pesos and chose a square shoulder length leather bag with lots of pockets. He grinned at Jack like a kid who'd just gotten the best toy under the Christmas tree. Jack raised an eyebrow and stared at the bag then looked at his partner.

"Ok, so you bought a man-purse?" He said itching behind his ear. Mac rolled his eyes and strolled back to the gate. He was relieved to see the plane at the gate unloading passengers. Mac should have known Jack wouldn't leave it there, "Why are you buying a man-purse? I mean I got this big box of cigars as a souvenir...why a man-purse?"

"It isn't a man-purse." Mac growled. He knew Jack was sincere in some of his confusion but most of it was him being a Jackass, "And it'll be great on missions. I can bring duct tape, gum, pencils, paper clips…" Jack held up a hand.

"Ok, I can see how that could be useful, but a man-purse?"

"Indiana Jones had one."

"No he didn't, his was a pouch to carry artifacts in."  
"There's a difference?"

"Yeah!" Mac raised an amused eyebrow. His friend said that like it was obvious. He waited for Jack to explain.

"See a pouch is cool, plain and necessary...that is a purse." The pair moved into the long line for boarding.

"You'll see, big guy. This is gonna be useful." Jack closed his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever kid. I'll just be glad to get home." After circling the globe twice, Mac had to agree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Cage studied the team Matty had assured her was the best available in all of Phoenix. She wasn't impressed. She had expected seasoned agents or soldiers. What she got was...Samantha had no idea what they were.

Jack puffed up like a typical aggressive alpha male. Cage had encountered hundreds of soldiers like him over the years especially in special forces. He was asserting dominance. She wasn't worried about him, she could handle him easily enough. Bozer looked as far from a spy as you could get. His easy smile and jaunty hat made her think of that over cheery food service worker that was at once irritating and charming as hell. She doubted she would have his entire life story out long before they finished walking down the hallway. Riley hid behind a prickly exterior. Samantha had see that in incarcerated prisoners. Still her eyes were soft and expressive. Cage thought the younger woman was the definition of you get what you see, although Cage suspected the young woman could be a force of nature if someone she loved was in danger.

Now MacGyver...he was much more interesting. As Cage and Matty explained the Diez rescue operation, Cage had studied the young man. He stood at rigid attention, obviously had a military background, but he didn't have the hard crust experienced soldiers had. His face was a smooth pond that was impossible for her to read. Only in his oddly blue eyes did Cage see hints of something much deeper behind his boy next door good looks. His whole face glowed with mischievousness when he sent Cage a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back. That threw her. She was always the one in control. She got the sense that Mac would let her lead, but would watch closely from behind her ready to casually step in to save her if she screwed up. It was a weird feeling.

Then his face morphed into something completely different. His eyes seemed to hold all the world's pain as he watched Diez's parents beg for help to get their son back. Cage pursed her lips. The blonde obviously felt something resonate with him about the Diez family's situation. Something very personal that made his body quiver with the need to move. Cage could almost feel vibrations reverberate from Mac.

Samantha was pulled from her musing, her heart sinking with the long minute of silence. Would they help? It was a huge ask and Cage felt sick making such a request for a personal mission. Matty had reassured her that these were good people, but why would they help someone they didn't know? Mac shot her a dazzling smile.

"I'm in" He said with a voice deep with conviction. Cage smiled back grateful. After Mac, all the others fell in line. Cage let out a deep breath of relief. After all these years, she could finally pay Diez back for a fraction of the help he'd given her over their tour together. Mac's smile changed to one of understanding and sympathy. Even from across the room, Cage thought it felt like a hand on the shoulder comforting her. Mac was obviously the heart and soul of this team and she could easily see why.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mac rolled his eyes as his partner paced staring out the plane's window as if he expected to see a F-16 dive at them shooting its entire payload at them. Mac sighed and checked his watch. They'd been in the air a long time and had a long time to go. He was tired. It had been a week since Cuba but he hadn't been able to relax. Worry about his dad, Murdoc and the futility of their global quest wore him down. He couldn't sleep long before his brain threw him out of bed pacing with too many thoughts. That was if he got any sleep at all. His cough had not developed into pneumonia double or otherwise, but his chest had a constant ache that offset the chorus of pains from his multitude of bruises, but he'd felt worse before in his life. With a sigh he looked out at the bright blue sky. Wispy veils of see through clouds floated beneath them but did nothing to hide the endless desert below them.

"We should tell Matty to make it a no-fly space." Mac raised an eyebrow amused.

"The entire country?"

"Hell, yeah…" Mac tuned out his partner's familiar diatribe against all things Egyptian.

"We had a mission in Cairo…" Mac began to explain to Cage.

"We don't talk about Cairo, he knows that. We never talk about Cairo." Mac shook his head.

"Obviously he's still working through it." Mac was a surprised by exactly how much he didn't care about Cairo anymore. Since Murdoc, the Ghost, and the whole Nikki-Thornton mess, Cairo didn't seem so bad. Jack shot him a glare. Of course, Mac said reasonably, it had been a lot harder on Jack than him and it had been Mac's fault.

"I have yet to hear a question under all that innuendo." Cage's ruffled tone drew Mac back to his partner's conversation. Cage bristled at Jack's comments. Mac stepped in before Jack could shoot back.

"He means were you two together?" Mac was surprised at the indignation in Cage's response.

"So if you aren't together, why are you doing this?" He asked curious. He saw a hundred emotions run through Cage's intense blue eyes. Mac didn't get an answer until they were looking for a car. He glanced at Jack. Mac had admired the woman before, he was starting to like her, but he could tell his partner wasn't as impressed. Mac chuckled remembering the painful first meeting he and Jack had and what it took for Jack to accept him.

Mac glanced at Jack who shot him a grin that quickly vanished. He knew the look, Jack liked Cage but didn't want to admit it, yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grunted as he pulled Mac up. Mac laid on the stone pathway a long minute sucking in air. Jack frowned when he heard a soft wheeze.

He bent over his partner.

"Mac?" Mac coughed and grabbed Jack's arm pulling himself to his feet. The blond slewed his hair back and grinned at Jack.

"Let's get outta here before someone notices the missing wall around the dam." Jack grinned back and grabbed Mac by the shoulder shoving him towards the van Cage reved toward them. Twenty minutes later they were in the new surveillance jet flying home. Jack leaned his head back against the humming hull of the plane frowning. Why the hell was the inside light blue? He let out a long breath and glared over at the ten of spades. Jack smiled. Finally, the entire deck was cleared. His gaze shifted to Riley and Bozer who both sat at a complicated lit up console. He had no idea what they were doing. To him they looked like they were playing video games. Jack sighed enjoying the calm of a successful mission.

Cage's Aussie accent came through as she laughed with Diez. Diez had used the plane's facilities to cut and shave the Captain Caveman hair. Jack raised an eyebrow. And people thought he looked odd after going clean shaven. He turned to share his joke with Mac and paused. Mac had sprawled on the thin hard bench seat opposite him. Even in the blue, the kid was pale. One arm folded across his head, his forearm covering his eyes. The other hand rubbed his chest. Periodically the kid let loose with a deep wet cough Jack didn't like the sound of at all.

"Hey, Mac?" Jack asked forcing his voice to be non lachant.  
"What?" Yep, definitely congested.

"Why is this plane always blue?" Mac moved his arm and stared at Jack. His blue eyes seemed to spark with electricity in this light.

"How many times do I have to explain it?" Mac asked. He coughed and sat up leaning forward. Jack mirrored his position. Mac rubbed his face with both hands. He look exhausted and worn way too thin.

"The ultraviolet rays help keep the equipment dry and keep the microcircuits free of parasites…" Jack interrupted with a hand of surrender.

"I was hoping to hear it was a tanning booth for smurfs." Mac's mouth quirked into a full smile.

"Smurfs? You hate the smurfs?"

"Well you know tan or grill…" Mac laughed and broke off rubbing his chest. Jack's worry went up a notch, "Hey, bud, you ok?" Mac rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little cold…" Jack straightened ready to cross over to Mac to check him over. Mac held up a hand.

"Settle down, Papa Smurf! I'm fine nothing a few days off won't cure."

"And you are taking those days?" Jack said fighting the urge to stand over his partner and cross his arms. Mac shook his head and sat back. Jack knew he couldn't push his partner too hard too fast or the kid would clam up. On the other hand, he could see Mac's face grow distant and thoughtful, a little too thoughtful for Jack's liking.

"So...uh...Mac?" Mac glanced at him startled out of his reverie.

"What?"

"What do you think of Smurfette?" Jack almost laughed out loud when Mac's eyes drifted over to Cage. You know with the hair….

"I don't know, Jack, I guess I haven't given it much thought."

"I mean, don't you think it's a little freaky to have all those dudes and one girl?" Mac sat back amused.

"And one of those is Papa Smurf." Mac said making a show of rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Jack scowled.

"Are you implying something..." Mac shrugged.

"I don't know, Jack...he is the only one in red."

"Well maybe he's just an ol' boy who still's got game." Mac laughed and broke off in an explosion of coughing. Everyone else in the plane turned in worry. Jack crossed to Mac's side. Mac sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"You definitely have a runny nose." Bozer announced handing Mac a handful of tissues. Mac took them and blew his nose. He looked over at the lit up glass.

"They have a kleenex holder?" He asked surprised.

"Dude, this rig has everything!" Bozer exclaimed.

"At least the Smurf light kills germs." Jack offered. Mac rubbed his eyes. Before Mac had a chance to reply, Bozer's eyes went wide.

"Did you hear the latest theory about Smurfette?" Mac groaned and laid back down.

"They have theories about Smurfs?" He asked from under the shadow of his arm.

"Yeah, there's a whole internet community about it. Today somebody posted that they think Smurfette is really transgender…"

Jack laughed and glanced over at Mac. The kid was out cold. Jack crossed to the supply racks and grabbed a woolen blanket. He covered Mac up and paused to put the back of his hand to the kid's forehead. Mac was feverish, but it wasn't super high-yet. Jack let out a long breath going through the mental list of what he'd need to keep the kid from getting worse. Jack realized the entire plane had gone quiet. He turned to see everyone, including Diez studying him with varying levels of amusement.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing."

"Nope, didn't say nothing."

"What, what?" Jack growled and sat beside his partner taking turns glaring at the others and their guest. He brushed Mac's forehead. Mac grumbled something unfriendly and slapped the older man's hand away. Jack closed his eyes choosing to take the moral high ground and ignore the other's snickering. As Jack drifted into sleep, his arm fell across Mac's chest. For once, the blonde didn't shove it away. Jack smiled. All was right in his world, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Muscle Car and Radio**

Mac forced himself to sit in the copilot's seat in the Lockheed C-130 Hercules. His stomach dropped at a steeper level than the silent plane. Mac closed his eyes as he belted himself in his hand shook and as the nose took a large dip Mac seriously thought his bowels might not hold. Jack glanced over and could see how scared his partner was. Jack smiled. He knew Mac was terrified of heights, but the kid manned up so many times and did things so insane on a daily basis, Jack sometimes forgot. He decided to distract his partner.

"Did you get the door closed?" Jack yelled as he leaned out the window and tilted the controls to compensate. Mac leaned forward a hand braced against the front controls. He glanced back at Riley who sat slumped in the back with the wounded pilot. Jack frowned.

"Is Riley ok?" Mac opened his eyes and grimaced as the plane dropped straight down. Jack gently nudged the stick to compensate. Mac's knuckles whitened as he tried to keep from puking, "I knew she wasn't ok! I told you it was too soon, didn't I? Why won't that kid talk to me!" Jack growled as he tilted into the wind. He studied the ground below them mentally marking the best place to set down the plane. Jack frowned. He supposed the better term was to limit the damage from a hopefully successful crash. It'd been awhile since he'd had to land dead-stick and a long time since he logged any hours in a herc, but things could be worse. Other than the you're-probably-going-to-die thing, Jack was enjoying himself.

"Riley? You have any luck getting out a message?" There was no answer. He looked over his shoulder. Riley sat laptop out wires connecting it to a flashlight and clock. Riley stared back at the now closed door. Jack's heart pinched. That was his little girl hurting right there, but he also knew they needed all hands if they were going to walk away from this one without killing a hundred civilians below them.

"RILEY!" Jack yelled. She started and turned to face him. For a long second their eyes locked and he saw the little girl in pigtails hurting but refusing to admit it. He opened his mouth again. She nodded.

"I..I got it. They're sending back morse code...here's the coordinates…" Jack turned his attention back to flying. Landing a plane the size of two school buses without any electric equipment was going to be a bit tricky. Jack glanced over at Mac who threw him a cocky grin even as he looked like he was going to pass out. Jack whooped and gently glided the plane toward the ground. Even focused on feeling the plane's movement intuitively and looking out at the wings and ground, the lack of motors left enough silence for him to hear his own brain circle with worry over Riley. He'd been waiting for her to come to him. Jack decided that he was done waiting. As soon as they don't die, he was gonna take that girl out and make her use her words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack straightened his arms up as he yelled in triumph. Matty clapped, Riley and Bozer laughed and Cage rolled her eyes.

"I told you I was just that good, miss Riley!" Jack crowded pulling out the long strip of tickets chugging out from the skeeball machine. Riley grinned and reached over to hug Jack.

"You did, old man. You did, but I still think Boze is gonna school you!" Jack opened his mouth in mock betrayal. Bozer strutted forward.

"Sit back, Jack. Let me show you the skill obtained over years and years of practice as Mission City's Loco Bill's arcade and games!" Jack laughed and shoved Bozer playfully. Bozer laughed and bent over in concentration. Jack turned around to talk to Mac and froze, his smile evaporating. There was no sign of the kid. Jack felt his gut clench. When had his partner left? How did Jack not notice?

"Where's Mac?" He asked his seriousness cutting through the celebration. The others paused and turned frowning. They hadn't noticed the blonde's departure either.

"He was here just a little bit ago?" Cage said frowning.

"He probably went home." Matty said softly. Jack turned to look down at her worried. Matty shot him a raised eyebrow. Jack closed his eyes and cursed at himself. He'd been so relieved that Mac had brushed his out of control misstep away, it never occurred to him things may not be fixed. He felt a burn down his neck, a tension he wasn't used to carrying. It never set well with him when he and Mac were at odds.

No, he amended. It never set well with him when he screwed up and the kid just took the hit. He looked down at Matty. Matty nodded.

"Go see your partner." She said. He paused and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Matty, are we good?" Matty raised an eyebrow and glanced at Riley who was slapping Bozer on the shoulder.

"Riley is back in one piece, the mission was a success, what do you think, Dalton?" Jack gave the diminutive woman a smile which vanished in a step he paused itching the back of his neck. Matty squeezed his hand a second and offered a compassionate smile. He nodded and braced himself not sure what emotional battle ground he was entering.

Jack pulled up to Mac's house relieved to see Mac's Jeep in its usual spot. On the drive over his brain had been twisting and turning thoughts and fears into plausible theories. He'd almost been afraid that Mac would leave and never come back. At least that worry was unfounded. The house was dark, never a good sign. Jack got out and paused at the door suddenly feeling awkward. It was the first time he didn't feel at ease breezing into his brother's home claiming family status. Jack rubbed his eyes. Had he lost that right forever? _Don't make me hurt you, Mac!_ How the hell could he ever think that, let alone say it and feel it. Jack almost got back into the car and left.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. At the time, he honestly wasn't sure if he meant it or not. Sure he and Mac had fought especially when they first met, but Jack had never been a bully toward his best friend before. Time to man up, Dalton. Jack told himself. He reached out and rapped on the door loudly, like a police officer would. Nothing. Jack tried the door, surprised and gladdened to find it unlocked. Mac hadn't locked him out. Jack felt a little hope grow.

"Mac? Mac?" Jack listened but the house was silent. It felt empty, cold, uninviting. Jack clenched his jaw. It wasn't supposed to feel that way, Mac wasn't supposed to feel that way. He stepped in, his boots loud against the wood floor. Jack frowned. He didn't find Mac in the house. He turned and checked the deck. Nothing. Jack felt worry spike. He turned a breath from panicking.

"I'm over here, Jack." Jack's heart tiptoed a long minute. He turned into the direction of the voice. Even then it took his eyes a minute to adjust enough to see Mac sitting in the corner of the deck his back to the railing his knees raised in front of him sipping a beer.

"We were wondering where you went! Are you ok?" Jack gushed his relief deflating his panic immediately. Mac didn't answer only took a sip of his beer. Jack closed his eyes. That bad? Shit, "Look, man, I'm so sorry about what happened yest…"

"I told you it's fine." Mac's voice was flat, tired. Jack felt his worry sky rocket.

"That why you're sitting out here alone in the dark?" Jack asked his voice soft. Mac didn't answer. Jack crossed to Mac and plopped down beside him. He counted it a win that Mac didn't move away or leave. It did not escape his notice that Mac didn't offer him a beer.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I was out of my head with worry…"

"You said that." Jack felt his eyes dampen.

"Mac, c'mon man." Mac took another sip of beer.

"What do you want, Jack? I told you it's fine."

"I don't think it is, the way you're acting…" He trailed off as Mac turned his eyes to Jack. In the light from the street he could see how much Mac's eyes gleamed like daggers pointing at Jack. Jack couldn't see Mac's face enough to decipher if he was hurt, mad, going to cry or about to run away. It hurt him to be that out of step with his partner.

"Tell me, Jack? How am I acting?" Jack was surprised at the flatness of Mac's voice. It hurt more than if the kid had screamed at him or been snotty or passive aggressive or...anything. Anything other than this...absence of Mac.

"Look, Mac. You have to understand. I watched that little girl grow up, I taught her how to drive...and to see her alone, in danger...I freaked out, man. I know that. I was just so scared. I knew she wasn't ready yet, she'd just killed a man and that takes time...I...well, shit Mac. I'm sorry. You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"Ok." Mac sipped his beer. Jack waited nothing else followed.

"Ok? That's it? C'mon man, help me out here?"

"Jack, what do you want?" Again with the flat voice. Jack was starting to get frustrated.

"I don't know-scream, swear at me, hell take a swing, something, anything!" Jack's voice built into a roar by the end of the litany. He stood up and started pacing, "I know I screwed up and screwed up badly, Mac...I get that, but don't shut down, talk to me? Tell me how I can fix this?"

"I told you it was fine." Mac said his voice softer, thinner. Jack stopped pacing and ran his hands over his face roping in his frustration. Mac sighed, "I know how protective you get when someone you love is in danger, I get it. I know Riley is basically you're step-daughter. I know why you went off the rails." The silence between them grew like a blister about to burst. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"But…?"

"But nothing, Jack. It's fine." Another long pause, Jack waited. Mac sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"I just never thought you wouldn't trust me." Mac whispered. Jack closed his eyes feeling as if Mac had stabbed him, no he wished Mac had stabbed him. He crouched in front of Mac.

"What are you talking about? I trust you with my life everyday, almost." Mac looked at him then turned away.

"Ok."

"Will you stop saying OK?" Jack roared throwing his hands up and turning to pace around the entire deck. He reigned in his frustration. He studied Mac. The kid sat staring into space. He looked sad, resigned...Jack closed his eyes groaning. He trusted Mac with his life, but not Riley's? Was that what he meant? Sometimes Mac was...no, Jack corrected himself taking in a deep breath. Sometimes he was a stupid jackass. He crossed to Mac and sat beside him. The night was loud with their silence. Jack felt like the Grand Canyon was carved into the wood between them.

"Mac, I didn't...I don't, I was off my head with worry and wasn't thinking...I trust you, you know that right?" Mac's silence was more painful than anything Mac could have said. Jack plopped back his head falling into his hands. The silence between them was as painful as a double- edged sword.

"You were right, Mac." Jack said, "I wasn't seeing Riley as a capable agent. I saw an eight year old girl who's father loved to beat up her mom. I just...got so mad…and scared. I...I don't know, Mac. Honestly, I was out of my head. I wouldn't hurt you, really I wouldn't have, I can't…"

"But you didn't trust me either." Mac repeated. Mac finished his beer then stared at the bottle picking at the label. Jack looked at him surprised.

"Trust you? Of course I trust you with my life." Jack repeated it softly, it sounded lame. Mac laughed-a hollow cold sound.

"Your life? Sure. Riley's? You just couldn't could you? You threatened to hit me if I didn't get out of your way. You wouldn't listen to me." Mac's voice held no blame only tiredness. Jack sighed feeling the same tiredness.

"I know, brother, I'm sorry Mac. But I'm just...hell, Mac. I don't even know." Mac studied him, searching his face. He let out a pent up breath and tension left his body. He smirked at Jack.

"Overprotective?"

"Yeah."

"Cranky?" Mac's tone was lighter.

"Definitely."

"Incredibly annoying?"

"Anything with incredible in it, sure." Both men burst out laughing. The tenseness between them lifted. There was a long pause.

"Mac, are we good?" Mac rolled his eyes and stood heading into the house. He threw his beer bottle in the recycling. He held out a fist. Jack's eyes pricked with tears. He smiled and pulled Mac into a bear hug.

"Uglp! Jack! We're good, we're good...let go!" Jack did and punched Mac's shoulder.

"You know, while the others are off playing skeeball we could shake on over to my place and catch some Moonlighting…?" Mac groaned, Jack suddenly felt unsure, "If...you know if that's something...you're still interested in doing?" Mac laughed.

"Ok a.) It's never been something I've been interested in doing, and b.) Sounds great." Jack grinned and moved to grab Mac in another suffocating hug. Mac managed to evade and skittered past grabbing his keys on the way to the door.

"I'm driving!"

"Like hell! I already survived one crash today!" He growled taking off after the blonde.

Jack paused to shut the door. Mac jumped in the jeep and had it running by the time he cleared the stoop. Mac grinned at his partner triumphantly. Jack strolled to the car and climbed in. It felt all wrong. He wriggled uncomfortably in the passenger's seat as he pulled on the seat belt.

"Alright, here we go." Mac said with entirely too much happiness. He paused and looked at Jack with a serious expression.

"You trust me, right?" Jack met his gaze.

"Absolutely." Jack managed. Mac grinned and spun the jeep out

of the drive. Jack closed his eyes and braced himself with one hand on the dash and the other white knuckled on his seat. Mac turned on the radio to some funky pop song that came out way past the decades of good music. Mac's eyes took on a wild gleam as he wove in and out of traffic. Jack bit his lip from pointing out how close they were to the car in front of them, how the blonde didn't signal before he zipped across four lanes of traffic, or how they were going to die entirely too young. Jack tried to swallow, but his mouth had no spit. He glanced at Mac, glad to see him happy without reservation for once.

Jack's foot pounded on the floor panel as Mac screeched to stop only to rev the engine and blow through a four way intersection without waiting.

"You ok?" Mac asked worried. Jack fought not to yell at the kid to stay on the damned road. He managed a watery grin.

"I...I'm great!"

"Great!"

"Yup." Jack's heart jackhammered as Mac shifted and skidded in front of a semi passing on the left side as he drove up the break down heading for their exit. Jack wiped sweat from his brow. Yup he was just great. He glanced at Mac. The things we do for the people we love. Jack thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack rubbed his hands together as he dusted snow off a rock and winced as he lifted it. His whole body hurt like a son of a bitch. He staggered to his feet and hauled the stone over to his SOS sign. Jack flopped to his ass in the snow. He grimaced. His butt was getting seriously numb. He squinted up into the sky the Siberian gnawing on his bare face. The sky was deceptively blue. Not a single cloud blocked the tepid light from the muted sun. Jack rubbed his face which was also going numb. He stumbled to his feet and looked down at his signal.

Mac had been right, of course. He'd made the SO part too big so instead of SOS, it was SOs. Jack shrugged then winced at the pain in his shoulder and chest.

Jack crunched past the remnants of their crashed helicopter and glared at it as if he could mentally incinerate it. At least then he'd have a way to get warm, Jack silently groused. He stood in the entrance to the small ice cave he and Mac had made the first day of their crash. Or the shelter he had made, Mac had managed to bang his head and was knocked for a loop for the first 24 hours.

Jack braced himself and ducked inside the poorly constructed igloo. Jack called it an igloo, Mac had informed him too many times that it was not an actual igloo. The kid wouldn't shut up about it until Jack threatened to throw him out of it. Jack curled up and crawled away from the entrance. He pulled off his gloves and blew on his hands tucking them inside his coat. Jack fought the inevitable shaking. It was pointless. Even out of the wind, there was only so warm Siberia would get.

Mac's face was pale with blotches of red. The bruise on his right side of his head was hidden by his red wool hat. He was shaking so much he could barely hold onto the screwdriver as he bent over his whatever the hell he was building.

All of Phoenix teased the pair about being codependent and "married." The pair took the ribbing instride, often teasing each other about it. Crouching in the funky smelling small freezer he'd be sharing with his partner without an break, Jack felt the same flood of frustration a husband must feel when they'd come home after a hard day of work only to see their Missus painting her nails on the couch.

He took a sip of their survival "tea". He knew he should be grateful that Mac had managed to find a gnarled weed and made something they could drink out of it. Jack grimaced. It might keep them alive, but it tasted like moldy ass. Jack rubbed his sore shoulder and glared at Mac. The blonde didn't notice. He probably couldn't feel the cold, hell the little brat probably had forgotten he was in freaking Siberia. Jack huffed deciding to start and argument, because...well, just because. Maybe they were married, Mac irritated him as much as a wife probably would, and they certainly knew how to bicker at each other like spouses. Jack moved his bottom and winced. His butt was officially frozen. He couldn't feel it.

"...only about 3 mm or so, something small and round." Jack's eyes set on Mac's father's watch with a gleam. Mac followed his gaze and slapped a hand over it to protect it. He paused, looking guilty then angrily met Jack's gaze.

"Jack this is the only way I could find my father." Jack hurt too much and was too cold to stop the roll of his anger.

"Oh right, when it's my belongings it's ok to break them apart. Jack give me your phone; Jack give me your sunglasses. But when it's your personal property…"

"Jack! This is the only thing...It'll help me find my father." Jack bit down on his frustration at the hurt look in Mac's eyes. He knew what Mac really meant, "this is the only piece of him I have left." Jack closed his eyes taking in a frigid breath that fogged the air in front of him as he exhaled.

"I know that, Mac. But if we die up here, we never will. Mac, my butt is frozen. I can't feel it." Mac's eyes widened at the sheer misery that came out in Jack's words. "I can't feel it." Mac nodded.

"Ok, you're right." Mac pulled the back off the watch and hesitated. He looked up with an excitement Jack didn't like, "Jack, hand me that light." Jack glared at his partner. He wasn't about to let Mac drift down a rabbit hole and forget the importance of finishing his...whatever the hell it was."

"Jack, the light...right there!" Jack huffed and handed it over. Mac squinted as he bent over the gear. He looked up excited, "Look at those numbers, see them right there? Do you think it might be a clue to finding my dad?" Jack growled and crossed to the kid's side. Mac had a small flame of hope in his sky blue bloodshot eyes. Jack tried to be gentle.

"It might be, Mac. Or it might be some squiggles on a gear either way we won't know till we get outta here. My butt is frozen, Mac." Mac stared at him as if looking to see if he was sincere. "I can't feel it, I can't." Mac nodded.

"You're right."

Jack whined as his butt was injected then a heating pad laid on it. It was burning. He pulled the heating blankets closer and laid down his head. They made it. They were headed home. He yawned and laid his head down ready to sleep. He glanced over at Mac and frowned. Mac was curled in a ball with his back to Jack.

"Mac, hey Mac?"

"Hmmm."

"Sorry about-"

"Yeah me too." Mac's voice was thick with sleep.

"Nite kiddo."

"Nite old man." Both men softly chuckled as they fell into a solid sleep.

Neither was surprised that their first stop getting back was medical. Jack cried out as another shot was stabbed into his sore backside. It hurt, his butt hurt...he glanced over at the bed beside him not surprised to see Mac pacing in a hospital gown big enough to hold two of him. Mac of course gave no sign he was in pain, only impatient.

His face was pinker than it normally was. Jack frowned as Mac occasionally let rip a deep moist cough. The kid had just gotten over a bout of pneumonia. Jack was about to narc on his buddy to the nurse when the whole team strode in indifferent to Jack's half dressed, ass in the air position. If he ever expected sympathy, Jack reminded himself, he should have known better…

"That's your idea?" Jack's voice had risen almost to the volume of a yell. Mac stared at him.

"Yeah, problem?"

"We need to distract security and the first thing you go to is laying naked in bed with handcuffs?"

"Jack!" Riley groaned.

"What? It's weird, that's all." He looked uneasily between Mac and Riley, "Weird."

"Jack, I'm gonna be there too." Bozer chipped in. Jack squinted and looked away standing on his tongue and trying the unsee the R-rated movie flashing through his head. He shook himself, he didn't want his brain to start playing the X version.

"Jack, it's going to be fine." Mac soothed.

"And it's not real." Cage growled as she flipped through their briefing folder. There was a moment of silence. She looked up and met each pair of eyes, "It's not real, is it?"

"What? No!"

"Hell, no!" Riley and Mac looked at each other, each looking a little hurt by the others firm denial.

"Not that it would be a bad thing…"

"No, no, of course not." The two flushed with embarrassment.  
"Uh, I need to go…" Mac pointed vaguely at the back of the plane.

"Yep, I'm gonna go check on my bag." Riley marched to the front. Jack frowned standing up and walking off the ache in his butt.

"I just think it's weird."

"You know there ain' nothing…"

"What? No, I know that. I mean, Mac's first idea is to lay his scrawny but in bed naked with handcuffs on? Am I the only one that thinks that's weird?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac's throat was dry. The wind whipped past him as he knocked away the remaining splinters of the window he'd just exploded. He found himself looking down and closed his eyes leaning back. He sucked in air and fell into a deep coughing fit.

"You ok, there partner?" Jack said in his heart. Mac tried to summon spit, but fear leaked it away.

"I'm heading up now." Mac's heart pounded as he shrugged into the harness he'd rigged on the vacuum cleaners. He tucked the explosive bottle against his chin and leaned out the window as he clicked on the vacuum. Tears eked out of his eyes as he dangled buffeted by wind. He forced his body to move. His heart fluttered in his chest and he gritted his teeth as he climbed up the floor. He shook as he placed the explosive and warned Jack and Cage. The explosion rattled his ears, causing his sore head to throb. Mac broke off coughing. He heard the sounds of alarm and forced his tired body to move…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac winced at the burns on his arm as he reached into the vault to trip the door. He ignored Jack and Cage's panicked shouting and grinned as he caught the latch and pulled. His aching muscles screamed in complaint as he tugged the heavy door open. He took the bomb and tossed it on top of a mountain of money. He turned to see Jack's amazed expression turn to greed. Mac grabbed him, whirled him around and shoved him out of the vault. Mac paused to lock the door then took off after Jack and Cage.

Mac was halfway to them when the nuke blew. Mac was lifted and slammed against the plaster hard enough to shatter it and leave a streak. He flopped to the ground. He could feel blood welling on his scalp and he gagged. He sat up and looked back riding a wave of euphoria. He glanced at Jack whose eyes burned with the same euphoria. Ten feet away from a nuclear bomb and they'd survived!

"That was...AWESOME!" The pair yelled. They stood up and chest bumped. Jack turned and whirled a dazed Cage around in a circle. Mac grinned at them then bent over coughing. Mac fell against the wall. Everything wobbled around him, but nothing moved the grin he wore. That might have been his best seat of the pants thing ever!

Mac rode that high wave as they were escorted back to the airport and took off in record time. The past few days caught up to him just as they reached cruising altitude. He leaned against the back of a chair sipping champagne as Jack regaled them with his fantasy life he would have had with the beautiful Vera if the terrorists hadn't brought the damned nuke…

Mac laughed then bent over as his belly laugh turned into a long rolling cough. His glass dropped from his hand and everything spun around him. He felt himself fall backwards bumping into the couch behind him before sprawling onto the plane's carpeted floor.

"Mac!" Jack was the first one at his side, of course. He crouched and helped Mac sit up. "Talk to me, brother…" Mac would have loved to but he couldn't catch his breath. He tipped forward circling his abdomen with his arm as he coughed.

"Here, Mac." Riley handed him a glass of water. Mac tried to take it but another explosion of lung bashing coughs. Jack supported his shoulders and helped him take a sip of water. Mac took a deep drink then sank back wheezing, his coughing easing. He leaned his head back on the leather seat and closed his eyes his chest heaving as he sucked in audible breaths.

Jack leaned forward and put the back of his hand against Mac's forehead. His eyes widened. The kid was warm, not super hot, but definitely warm. Mac opened his eyes and groaned at the worry in Jack's eyes.

"I'm fine." He husked as he pushed himself up the couch and sprawled flat. He winced and felt the bump on his head. He hurt everywhere.

"You're bleeding!" Cage said stepping forward with a bar towel. Jack grabbed it from her and tilted Mac's head. Mac cried out as Jack jabbed his fingers against the sore spot. Mac swatted Jack's hands away and glared at the older man, his eyes leaking tears automatically. Mac swiped the towel and gently put it against his own head.

"Mac is this a nuke thing?" Bozer asked.

"No, Bozer! It is not a nuke thing." Jack growled. He turned back to Mac, "It's not a nuke thing, right?" Mac choked another round of deep coughs.

"Just...dust…" Mac wheezed.

"Yeah right." Riley said sharing rolled eyes with Cage. Mac put a hand over his eyes. He looked pasty and pale. Jack straightened and pulled down a pillow and blanket. He shooed the others away as he took off Mac's shoes. Mac moaned a faint-hearted complaint. Jack handed him a pillow then draped a blanket over Mac who was already half asleep. Jack crouched and pulled Mac's bangs back from his face.

"When we get back we're gonna get you better." Jack murmured. Mac coughed softly and turned his head into Jack's touch.

"AWWWW!" Jack looked over his shoulder to see all of his teammates watching them with head tilted as if they were the cutest puppies at the pound. Jack cleared his throat and stood up. The others broke into chuckles as they fled to the back of the plane. Bozer paused,

"So when was the wedding?" He teased. Jack glared at him. Bozer grinned and squawked as Jack chased him. Jack caught him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Your time is coming, junior. It's coming."

"Ulp."

Jack kept his promise a few days later when the team gathered for poker night at Mac's and Bozer mocked Jack's baby tuckus. No one made fun of Jack or Mac or Jack's tuckus after that.


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4: X-ray + Penny

Mac stared at the cork impaled with the corkscrew from his vintage Swiss army knife. It was the perfect metaphor for his search for his father. He remembered the day his grandfather had given it to him.

" _If you ever feel alone or in trouble there's a tool in there to help you."_

 _"Will it help me find him?"_

Mac had never gotten an answer then, and he didn't have one now. He stifled a cough and pulled his coat closer together. Paris was cool, almost half the temperature of LA, and Mac still couldn't shake the bout of pneumonia he'd brought back from Siberia. In fact, he was supposed to be home resting. Mac felt a pang of guilt. He'd ditched Jack. He knew the lecture he'd get from his partner almost word for word. Mac didn't need Jack to tell him he was obsessed and following tiny leads that will produce nothing. Mac set the cork down. The mission to find his father...well, he felt screwed just like the cork.

"You know, I remember a children's rhyme once 'There once was a place in France…' Was it in France?" Mac's heart jumped as Jack seemed to appear out of nowhere as only Jack could. Mac shot him a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Mac couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. Just once he wanted to do something without Jack holding his hand, or hovering like a helicopter ready to hop in with any move he made. Besides, Mac told himself, Riley needed Jack more than he did.

"Moi? Me?"

"Seriously what are you doing here?" Mac didn't do anything to warm his cold tone. Jack shot back his words sharp with bitterness and sarcasm. Jack chases him halfway around the world, and he's irritated? Mac was surprised Jack let him go in the bathroom alone. And Jack was just getting started. Mac tried to explain to him that he wanted to be alone. Mac thought he'd put as nicely and tactfully as he could. Jack exploded and told him about the man who'd trailed him.

Rookie, he had acted like a rookie. Jack's continuing sarcastic attack pissed him off.

"Maybe I should just fly home."

"Maybe you should." Mac regretted it the second it left his mouth. Jack had gone around the world more than once to help Mac on this quest. Mac was more grateful than he ever could voice, but at some point he had to fly on his own, right? It was his father, his search, his problem. It was something he had to do to prove he wasn't that lost 12 year old crying over a birthday gift he never got or the father-sized wound that never healed.

Jack laughed and hit the table. Mac frowned at the cold chuckle of pain Jack gave as he stood up and backed away.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Mac's heart seized up as Jack strode off his spine stiff. Mac wanted to call him back, apologize...but, he told himself it's not like he'd asked Jack to come all this way. Mac watched Jack turn the corner and instantly missed his presence. Mac sighed and threw money on the table walking the other way. He pulled his coat even closer, chilled by a cold wind that had nothing to do with the weather.

As predicted, the professor didn't remember his father or any of their collaborations. Mac made it to Charles De Gaulle in time to hop on the plane. He was one of the last passengers aboard. He barely noticed the other passengers. He crawled to his window seat and curled his hands over his chest staring out at the bustling workers in bright orange. It could have been one of a billion airports. Mac half-listened to the safety instructions and turned away eyes closed as the plane scaled the sky.

Mac hated take-off and landings. Most accidents happen at one or the other. It was as if he were relinquishing his hold on the earth. Mac glanced at the passengers beside him. A furry man in a striped shirt talked to a baby on his lap as a wrinkled woman with a shrill Jersey accent told him what a terrible father he was. Mac turned away his eyes burning. Had anyone ever told his father that? Had anyone ever stuck up for him? Mac swallowed, his throat dry. Jack always had. Mac leaned his head against the window. The plane's grinding engine rattled his skull but couldn't shake the replays of their conversation from his head.

Mac didn't sleep, eat or take in the movies played before him. He got up and paced the plane for half an hour before the flight attendant shooed him back to his seat. Mac barely took in the wild turbulence they flew through over the Atlantic. Only the thought of Jack leaving and anger at himself for being an asshole to the one person who'd never let him down rolled through his brain.

Mac almost laughed at the note from Bozer. Well, Bozer had tried.

"Almost Boze, almost." Mac pulled out the fridge and sighed. He put the phone on speaker.

"This is message six, I know you're just putting me to voicemail. I'll be home fixing the refrigerator. I have some warm beer and an apology waiting." Mac wished Jack would just answer. He knew the older man was waiting for him to get desperate and beg. Mac though six messages during the ride home was begging, but he knew how petulant his partner could be. Mac just wanted to make it right with his partner.

Mac smiled when the doorbell rang. Finally! He crossed to the door pausing only to wipe water off his boots. He threw open the door. His brain stuttered to a stop. Instead of Jack, three men in generic white masks and black hoodies. Before his brain could start again, the first one thrust forward a stun gun and zapped him. Mac dropped his muscles seizing with pain that sucked his breath away. The three circled him and laughed at each other. Mac was sure they said something to each other but in his brain it sounded like distant static.

One bent over him and zapped him two more times laughing as Mac's body writhed helplessly. Another crouched behind him. Mac felt a jab in his neck. Everything was falling into a deep tunnel, but he still felt the pain of kicks in his side and one against the side of his head. _Jack, where are you?_ Blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched Mac enter the 777 and the walkway door close before he turned away. He still mumbled under his breath. He'd woken up this morning thinking he and the team could sit around watch the game, sip beer...but no he was greeted with the news that Mac wasn't home and no one knew where he was. Jack had Riley ping him and felt anger war with worry. Paris? What the freaking hell was he doing in Paris? Riley pulled up his computer's search record and they found out about the professor. Jack had rolled through LAX like a thunderball people fleeing before the furious red-faced Delta. Jack thought about the myriad of ways he was going to kill his partner if he wasn't already murdered. The plane couldn't have gone slower if he got out and pushed.

A sweet old lady sat beside him and tried to talk to him but he growled at her. She moved as far away from him as she could and darted nervous looks at him. See, now the brat had him growling at little old ladies! That set out another ring of frustration, anger, and worry. When he found the enemy agent trailing Mac, Jack's anger reached a boiling point. So what if the guy ended up with a face that would need to be reassembled like a puzzle? Jack didn't care.

Mac was so obsessed he didn't take the precautions a ten-year old would know to take. Jack paused and stared at Mac as he sat across the street at the typical Parisian cafe sipping wine. He could tell the kid's mind was a million miles away. Jack paced trying to rein in his fury. It didn't work. He stormed across the road yells and horns following in his wake. Mac didn't notice just stared at that damned cork. Jack sat down and tried to pull back his anger. He knew it came out as hostile sarcasm, but he didn't care. Mac's face was stony against the attack. He did see brief flashes of guilt and Mac tried to explain that he wanted to do this by himself. Then his partner got downright hurtful. Jack felt gut-punched when Mac told him he didn't need a 'helicopter dad.' He called Jack stupid. Jack snapped back that maybe he should go home. His heart collapsed when Mac told him he should.

Jack stormed off after snapping over his shoulder words he hoped would communicate his hurt and anger while hurting Mac, just a little. Jack didn't leave, of course. He followed the kid to the professor's office, a trip that took less than ten minutes. This is what Mac was an asshole for? Jack watched as the hatch closed and Mac's plane took off. He had an hour before his own flight left. He prowled the airport wishing there was a couple more agents he could break.

The woman who sat beside him was a hottie from Spain. Jack managed not to growl at her, but ignored her enough that it would always be one of his greatest regrets. Jack dozed off as they were flying over the east coast.

Jack wiped his bleary eyes as he inched the GTO home. His phone rang again and he smiled as he sent it to voicemail. Let the kid stew awhile. Jack got home took a shower and napped for a couple hours. He woke up in a much better mood. Glancing at his phone, he saw that Mac had called him six times. Jack felt a pang of guilt. He decided that this needed a face to face hashing so Mac could see how much he'd hurt Jack.

Jack grinned as he pulled into Mac's drive. He hated it when they were at odds and he thought Mac would have learned his lesson by now. Jack felt a small pang of guilt. He knew it would trigger the blonde's insecurities. Well, they'd make up and there was another game on tonight. Everything would right itself.

"Mac? Mac, you here? I want a good apology, one with some groveling…" Jack trailed off; the house was quiet, too quiet. He saw the puddle from the fridge and Mac's phone left on the table.

"Mac? Mac?" Jack yelled, a note of worry seeping into his voice, "Yo, Mac!" The worry became full on panic as he searched every room. Too neat, too quiet. Jack faltered as he stepped up to the deck.

He saw Mac's knife, a bottle of Bozer's cheap wine and the latex mask that had put Jack off Washington permanently. Jack scanned the deck and grounds only partially relieved when he didn't see Mac's corpse.

"Murdoc." He growled. Jack pulled out his phone, "Matty, Mac's gone!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He hurt everywhere and everything around him had wobbly edges to it. His stomach churned. He lifted his head slowly. Everything blurred. He blinked. What the hell was going on? Mac moved to stand only to find his hands cuffed to a heavy metal chair. Mac blinked and shook his head regretting it immediately.

Mac looked at his left arm. The biggest needle Mac had ever seen ran into his veins. He followed the tubing to a half empty IV bag. Mac's head dropped. He wanted to fall into darkness...he was tired…

"HELLO?" He yelled. He knew it would bring his captors, but the longer he waited, the more drug he'd get. They obviously wanted him alive, so...

Then he heard the whistle. He snapped his head up the stairs. Mac blinked he hadn't noticed the stairs. He glanced around the room chiding himself for not being more alert to his surroundings. Everything was so damn fuzzy...he craned his neck up and blinked until the familiar figure in black slowly oozed toward him. Mac could feel sweat pour from his entire body. Partly from the drug, partly...no Mac admitted his gut sinking...mostly because of the assassin standing above him like a rabid crow.

"Oh, MacGyver how I've missed you." Murdoc, shit.

Murdoc droned on, his soft monotone almost unintelligible to Mac's blurry brain. The man grabbed Mac's forearm and pushed hard on the needle in his arm. Mac cried out feeling the grind of needle against bone. It woke him up enough that he could focus on every few words Murdoc muttered.

Cassian...fathers...Mac mumbled answers to Murdoc's taunts, his words taking a long time to dribble out of his mouth. Then the son of a bitch shoved a verbal knife into Mac's most tender spot. His father didn't want him. It was one thing to fret about it, another to hear it through the cold lips of a hated enemy. Mac lunged at him. The pain in his wrists and flare of agony in his ribs sat him down. Mac gasped. At least it woke him up a little.

"...that's my job." Mac glared at the man angry he'd gotten a rise out of Mac.

"Then just get on with it!" Mac wanted it over. Even being tortured would be better than this groggy verbal fencing. Murdoc compared himself to DaVinci. If it wouldn't make the world careen wildly, Mac would have rolled his eyes. Even mostly out of it, he knew the gist of megalomania the assassin would spout. The more contact he had with Mac, the more out-there his world became. Murdoc never worked with a full deck, but now...the man was crazy. Creepy and dangerous, but definitely certifiable. If he was more with it, Mac would have found this more frightening.

He did try to follow Murdoc's story of Cassian's mother's death. His stomach roiled and he could taste bile on the back of his throat. Mac's brain couldn't fit around the matter-of-fact cruelty that passed as Murdoc's sense of awe about a murder of a woman who had just born his son. Mac felt a whole new wave of pity for Cassian.

Mac's head dropped and eyes closed. The room was quiet. Mac felt like he could breathe again without the blackness of Murdoc in his face. Mac's eyes fell on his arm and he forced himself to keep going. He tugged out the needle. The pain in his arm was a distant thing. Mac's hands shook as he shaped the bloody needle into a lockpick. It took him twice as long as normal to pick the cuffs. He staggered in a circle in the center of the room. What did he...oh, right! Escape. Mac shook his head and managed to rig a bargain basement hydraulic jackhammer.

Mac's world became a blurring of falling water and rusted spinning tunnels. Metal, sounds echoed and he had no idea which direction they came from. He staggered and fell into the shallow running water. It was warm and brackish.

"Macgyver." Murdoc's voice slithered through the echoing tunnels. Mac remembered the maniac had told him he was going to get his "toys." Mac's heart pounded with terror. He turned and ran the other direction. He fell against the rusted ribbed walls of the rat's maze and sank to his knees. Mac almost sobbed. His body wanted to turn off, his thoughts were clouds he couldn't capture. He bit his lip and pushed to his feet. He turned a corner and hit a dead end.

Mac turned to go back the way he'd come when his tired head realized there was a ladder. It took Mac three tries to climb the rusted rungs and he almost passed out as he heaved the manhole cover aside. He was out. Mac staggered to his feet, his legs out trying to stop the damn world from moving under him. It didn't help that noisy cars whipped around him almost turning him in a circle.

He saw a group of people standing on the sidewalk gaping at him and pointing in his direction. Mac forced his stiff legs to stagger forward.

"H...help." He managed before everything skittered away and he landed on the raised curb and curled up in pain. Everything swirled around him. He felt himself dragged out of the road to the cold cement.

A dark figure hovered over him.

"What did you take?" The words dribbled through his brain without meaning. He tried to talk and push away. Murdoc went to get his toys, torture! Mac rolled over and tried to crawl away.

"Hey? Hey!" Hand grabbed his sore arm. Digging into it, _have to make sure you're slowed down but can still feel pain._ Mac cried out in panic. He kicked the shadow above him and twisted out of the firm grasp. Mac's breathing came in harsh wheezes as he elbowed a face hovering over him. Mac yelled and shimmied out from under the hard grips that seemed to dig into every painful place he had.

"Stop!"

"No...don't…" Mac gasped. Then there were more hands than he could fight. His arms were roughly pulled behind his back and he was dragged to his feet and slammed against a car hard. Where was Murdoc taking him? What was he going to do? Mac's brain was a whiz of fragmented fears.

"No...don't…" He managed to choke out as he was bent and shoved inside a hot car. Cage! He was in a cage! Mac screamed and threw himself against the metal over and over. His chest heaved and he could feel bruises and blood. Sweat stuck his clothes to him.

"No, NO!" Mac yelled over and over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack could feel Bozer and Cage's worried looks. He ignored them. He was pissed-pissed at Mac, pissed at Murdoc, but mostly pissed at himself. Acting like a child, he'd failed his job. Mac in Murdoc's hands was one of the terrors that kept him up most nights. He might just as well have wrapped the kid up and drove him to Murdoc's door. Jack gritted his teeth picturing what Murdoc could be doing to his best friend right at that second. Jack growled and squealed past a row of cars ignoring the shouts and horns.

"Jack-" Cage trailed off when Jack glared at her. They'd found two of the gang that had kidnapped Mac. Why would anyone ever trust Murdoc enough to work with him? Jack's molars ground with strain. He had no words for the depth of hatred he had for Murdoc. If he could just have him for ten minutes…

"Hello, Matty." Jack glanced over surprised. He hadn't heard Cage's phone ring. Cage put it on speaker.

"What do ya got?" Jack snapped.

"A man fitting Mac's description crawled out of manhole…" Jack spun the GTO his brain already mapping the quickest route. They had only been two miles away. Thankfully, they were on surface streets not the freeway. Jack skidded to a halt and was out of the car before Cage could yell at him. He blew through the lookie-lous and froze a second.

Mac was freaking out in the back of a cop car. The cops were sitting outside laughing like they were at a donut shop. Jack bullied through them tossing them aside as he reached the door. One of the cops moved to pull his gun. Jack's was out pointing at the man's face. Everything went silent except Mac's screams.

"Back the fuck off." Jack snarled. Cage managed to worm her way between them and started talking to the cops fast. Jack ignored them and crouched in the open doorway of the car. Mac was in full panic mode.

"Mac, MAC! Hey, HEY!" Mac flinched and jumped back his breathing wild gasps, "Hey, kiddo, it's me." Mac froze and eyed Jack. His pupils were huge. Drugged. Jack turned eyes narrowed.

"Keys." One of the cops tossed Jack a small keyring. Jack climbed into the car beside Mac. Mac shrunk against the passenger's door.

"Hey, hey. Easy, Angus. It's me. Nobody's gonna hurt you, I promise." Mac quieted.

"J...J…" Mac shook and couldn't form words. Jack nodded and murmured softly. Mac leaned forward and Jack unclamped his hands. Before he could sit back, Mac grabbed Jack around the shoulders. The kid quaked. Jack could feel Mac's breath, quick hot puffs, against his neck. Jack pulled him in letting out a deep breath of relief. Nope, Mac was never leaving his side again.

It was a good ten minutes before Mac was calm enough to climb out of the cop car. His head kept dipping as he slurred gibberish at Jack.

"An ambulance is coming." Bozer said startling Mac on his other side. Bozer gently put Mac's arm over his shoulders. Mac's head dropped and his knees wobbled. Jack could still feel the tight anxiety coiled in Mac's body. The crowd around them had doubled in size.

"No, I'm gonna take him back to Phoenix this place is too-" Jack gritted. Bozer nodded.

"I got everything sorted." Cage said opening the back door. Jack nodded and eased Mac into the back seat following his partner in. Cage drove and Bozer talked to Matty in the shotgun seat. Jack ignored it all. He wrapped Mac in a scratchy woolen blanket someone had thrust at him. Mac pulled it tight and hunched into Jack's side. Jack put an arm around his partner. Mac's eyes closed and his body slowly relaxed. Jack fought the urge to check the kid over until they got to Phoenix. That wasn't what the blonde needed right then.

Jack tucked Mac's sweaty hair under his chin and rubbed Mac's back. Mac relaxed until an idiot honked a horn. Mac jolted awake knocking his head solidly into Jack's chin. His eyes were wild.

"Hey, easy kiddo. I got you." Mac's head drooped and he slipped into sleep. The entire trip to Phoenix was a mixture of tight panic followed by lengthening periods of sleep. Mac was barely aware of his surroundings when they got to Phoenix medical. When someone asked him a question he stared at them blankly. Mac was also jumpy. Any loud noise sent him into the air, jumping off the exam bed. After much coaxing from Jack he'd sink back to laying down and drift asleep.

Mac slept soundly for three hours before he woke up and was mostly coherent. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around him.

"Phoenix?" Mac asked around a yawn. Jack let out a pent up breath glad his partner was back to the normal world.

"Of course, how do you feel?" Mac blinked slowly then smiled.

"Like I was kidnapped and drugged." Jack rolled his eyes. He'd seen the bruises along Mac's jaw and chest. Murdoc was racking up a bill Jack meant to make him pay. Mac rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He glanced at the clock surprised at the time.

"How'd I get here?" He mumbled. Jack scowled.

"What do you remember?" Before the kid could answer Matty, Bozer, Riley and Cage breezed into the exam area.

Mac nodded and smiled as each one gave him a hug. He blinked at Matty. Of course they took blood samples, he told himself. He was beginning to think normally, but Mac still felt like he was held in a wall of molasses. The others all started talking. Mac rubbed his forehead. His headache seemed to steal what little coherent thought he managed.

"Mac, do you remember anything before almost being run over by a car?" Mac squinted at Bozer. He remembered cars hurtling past him.

"Cars, there were definitely more than one." Everyone started talking at once, Mac rubbed his forehead. The world still wobbled too much.

"Wait! Stop, stop. I need a moment alone with Mac and Riley." Mac squinted at her confused. She rambled about some study and shooed everyone into a side room. Mac licked his lips and closed his eyes trying to follow Cage's suggestions, but his brain short circuited. Did he really want to remember?

Then he started to see the room, feel the pain…

"I don't like this." Jack murmured watching his partner close his eyes and start reliving the nightmare he'd endured.

"I know, Jack. But it might be our only chance of getting Murdoc." Matty hissed. Jack saw Mac's face pale as he described the room, the chair...Mac sat up hissing in panic. Jack was almost at the door before he realized he'd moved. Matty grabbed his shirt and Riley waved him back. Jack clenched his jaw. Mac looked around him breathing fast. When he saw Murdoc wasn't there he rolled his neck and started again.

"That's my boy." Jack whispered to himself. Mac had no shortage of courage. That was certain. Mac sat up, a familiar shine to his eyes. Jack watched as Mac drew lines and curves and numbers on the glass as he talked to himself. Five minutes later, they were on the road heading back to the torture room Mac had escaped from.

Jack glanced over at Mac who squirmed in his seat. Mac tugged at the seat belt, and searching the inside of the car, before shifting his butt around then stared out the window before turning looking a little green.

"Hey, kid, you ok? Be honest." Mac blinked at Jack his blue-eyes clear.

"Yeah" Mac tried for off hand confidence but his voice broke. Mac cleared his throat and looked out the window, "Yeah." He said softer. Jack reached out a hand and patted Mac on the arm.

"It's been a long day." Mac smiled and nodded.

"You got that right." Jack wanted to push for details; wanted to take Mac home and put him to bed, but he knew a)Mac wouldn't go for it, b)Jack meant it when he wasn't going to let the kid out of his sight, and c) Mac was holding it together by his fingernails. Jack kept it light and ribbed Mac like normal. Mac responded gratefully. Jack's phone rang. He nodded and looked at Mac. Mac met his eyes. Jack could see the blonde's Adam's apple bob. Mac nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be there in five."

Mac stared at the dingy room he'd escaped from. His heart fluttered and he felt sick. Mac turned away trying to hide his tremors. His adrenaline was normalizing and he felt as if he'd been screaming for a year. Mac walked out to the open warehouse floor and stared at the floor, his arms crossed. He forced his legs to keep moving. Jack stood in front of a tool box then shot Jack a protective look. Mac couldn't meet his eyes.

Mac glanced at Murdoc's toys taking in the drill, the blowtorch...his eyes fell to the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Anywhere but at the tool box on the table. Mac managed to tamp down his trembling.

"I think he left a message for Mac." Mac jumped as he realized all eyes were on him. He tried to look casual as he ambled to the others. _I'll be seeing you_ in blood red, of course. Mac rubbed his forehead. Hardly original. Mac was too overloaded to take in the menace behind the words.

"Blondie, I need you to take a look at this." Mac took in the photo. He smiled at Matty's sharp tone with the agents milling around her. He had no doubt the tiny woman would rip out Murdoc's nuts and feed them to him if she had the chance.

Mac's hands shook as he gathered the lights he'd need. He paused his heart flip-flopping at the idea of going back into that room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to be going back into the room Murdoc tried to kill me in." He said it drolly as he turned and headed to the room. His sarcastic tone hid his fear, a little. It took a second but Mac was relieved Matty, Bozer and Riley accompanied him to the torture room. Mac kept his eyes on the stairs, refusing to look up, to see the chair, the IV bag still hanging...He set up at the bottom of the stairs. It was as far as he could go. He explained everything he was doing more to keep his brain busy than showing the others what he was doing. When the lights went out, Mac closed his eyes, the x-ray machine shook in his hand. He felt Riley's warm hand on his shoulder. Mac breathed out when the lights returned.

Mac was exhausted when they got to the school teacher's house. The unexpected shootout nudged his body into survival mode and snapped him fully awake. It wasn't until their prisoner was in the cage of the APC that Mac began to come down from crisis mode. He eased up to his partner.

"I...didn't get the chance to say this before but I'm sorry, man." Jack took it as gracefully as Mac expected. Mac felt his body relax a little when there was no anger or hurt in Jack's teasing. Mac wanted to wrap the older man in a clinging hug and sob. Instead they bumped knuckles and thumped their shoulders together in a bro hug.

Mac couldn't get comfortable as he attached the harness and tugged at it. The cage brought back the panic of being in the cop's car. Mac forced himself to breath slowly. Jack was about to ask him if he was alright when their world exploded.

Mac opened his eyes with a groan. For a second he was back in Afghanistan and their Humvee had just run into an IED. Mac blinked and the scrapped metal came into focus as did the face he was trapped. He pushed against the bar across his chest and tried to move his feet. Mac moaned.

"Jack?" He barely managed to whisper it. He heard Jack moan and Cage softly swear. Before Mac could say a word he heard it again-home on the range. NO, NO, NO…

The steps were slow. Mac closed his eyes and tried to pull his feet free. Pain stopped him. Mac's world became a black tunnel and his breathing sped up as he desperately pushed at the bar. He heard Murdoc drag away Henry then cross to Mac's door. Mac closed his eyes and braced himself. Get it over with. He silently growled instead of screaming. He stared up into the black eyes but was unable to form a word.

"Thank you, MacGyver. I'll be seeing you." Mac closed his eyes straining to hear the steps retreat and the slithering monotone finally vanish with distance. Mac began to shake. Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes as the storm of stress and adrenaline rolled over him. He dimly heard voices and the roar of a machine then he was pulled free. He was carried over to an ambulance cart and shoved people aside. He had to get away, had to run...His breathing hurt now. He couldn't get enough air. Hands tried to assess him, Mac almost screamed.

Then Jack was there. Jack held Mac's shoulders and ducked to catch Mac's eye line. It took a second for Mac to realize Jack was in front of him, speaking and alive. Mac lunged forward and pulled Jack into a strangling hug. Mac gave into the stress and let his body shake and tears ooze. He closed his eyes everything whirling around him crazily except the one immovable in his life-Jack. Jack tried pulling away, but Mac was literally incapable of letting him go.

Jack talked to someone over Mac's shoulder and Mac flinched as the medics checked him over working around Jack. Jack's soothing murmurs and reassuring hand rubbing Mac's back allowed Mac to tolerate it. Mac ducked against Jack's shoulder ignoring everything except the solid warmth of his partner.

Mac must have blacked out or fainted or something because the next thing he knew he was sprawled across the GTO's back seat his head on Jack's lap as the older man gently brushed his fingers through Mac's hair. Mac closed his eyes feeling his body relax for the first time all day-or week? It felt like a week or a year since they had argued in Paris. Mac's eyes filled with tears he couldn't control. Mac wasn't sure he was in control of much at that particular moment. Emotions swirled around him and washed him away.

"Hey, hey...easy brother, you're ok." Mac knew he should sit up, get a grip on himself, but he was too...hell he had no idea. Tired? Washed out? Pulled tight? Mac sucked in air and tried to slow his rabbiting heart. Jack talked to Bozer who was driving. Mac didn't follow the conversation closely. Something about food. Mac closed his eyes and dozed off again.

Mac jumped yelping as Bozer's door slammed shut. Mac looked around him panicked. Jack touched his shoulder. Mac jumped, then managed a smile.

"You ok?" Jack asked; his head tilted to the side. Mac swallowed the brick in his throat and nodded. Mac forced himself away from his partner and out the door on his side where Bozer waited. It took both Bozer and Jack to get Mac inside. The pain of his ankles distracted him from the pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes, but couldn't hide the shudder as they crossed the doorway, walked across the rug, splashed through the water.

Mac sank into his couch and squirmed. His house was comfortable and familiar and completely strange and scary. Mac leaned forward and rubbed his temples. He knew his system was coming down from the highs and lows of this horrible day, but it was still frustrating.

"Here, bud." Mac jumped and looked up as Jack set down a sandwich and bottle of warm beer. Mac nodded. He managed half the sandwich and sips of beer. Mac shoved the food away before he'd puke.

"The shower's all set up for you." Boze said. Mac nodded giving his best friend a grateful smile. Jack and Bozer helped him to his feet. Mac managed to stumble to the bathroom by himself. The shower was running and the room was full of warm steam.

"Do you need-"

"I'm fine." Mac snapped. He paused and looked at Jack's face with anxiety, "I'm sorry, Jack...I did-"

"It's ok, kiddo. We're fine. Boze is getting your bedroom set up so you can sleep when you get out. Mac's eyes widened at the thought of sleeping. Jack put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I am not leaving, got that." Mac nodded and hobbled into the bathroom. Jack shut the door but didn't lock it. He waited beside the door leaning his head back. He finally felt like he could breathe again. Bozer walked down the hall and stood beside him.

"I really thought…" Bozer's hand shook as he wiped tears out of his eyes. Jack nodded.

"Me too. But we got him back. We'll get Murdoc, I swear-"

"Yeah." Bozer agreed. Jack smiled at the hard edge in Bozer's voice. He reached an arm over and gave Bozer's shoulder a squeeze. Twenty minutes later they heard the shower turn off. They gave Mac five minutes before they trooped in to find the blonde in his boxers sitting on the toilet.

"C'mon, Mac. Let's get you to bed." Mac slowly raised his head and nodded, but he didn't't move. Jack shook his head and pointed at Mac's T Shirt. Mac didn't move as they put on the T then walked him to bed. Mac was out before he hit the mattress. Bozer and Jack both paced the room, straightening the blankets, picking up clothes...they stopped and looked at each other. They stared at Mac. Bozer smiled and waved Jack into the chair beside Mac's bed. Bozer dragged in another chair and sat on the other side of Mac's bed. They leaned back watching Mac sleep. Both of Mac's best friends weren't going to let him out of their sight for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Skull and Magnet

Jack smiled as Mac laughed. It was one of his unguarded full body laughs. It wasn't faked. Mac had almost refused to have the annual haunted house at his house. The entire team worked on him until he agreed; Jack was glad it had worked out better than he'd imagined. Mac still looked ragged. Jack doubted the kid slept very well. Since Murdoc kidnapped him from his home, Mac had a tougher time relaxing and was more jumpy. The first few days he would stay up and pace the house. Jack had stayed, but Mac couldn't relax until he checked all the locks on the doors and windows a hundred times. Jack had been pressing Mac to talk about what happened. He wasn't surprised at the "I'm fine" s and "Nothing much" es he got. Jack really wasn't thrilled when Mac finally kicked him out. Bozer denied seeing Mac prowl uneasy, but Jack could see the shadows in his partner's eyes.

Jack laughed when Bozer jumped hard enough to send his groceries and a giant spider flying and fell to the ground yelling in fright. Jack thought it was poetic justice. Bozer should have thrown out evil Washington's fake face after the first time Murdoc infiltrated their home.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Run!" Mac grunted as he fell to his knees. He bounced up and ran after Cage. Cage dropped into a depression between an equipment bin and a heavy blue door. Mac jumped in beside her and took a second to pull the door over them. He covered Cage with his own body and pressed them harder against the dirt. The explosion blew mostly vertical but a hot wave blew over the huddled pair. Mac felt a wash of heat; luckily they had flattened their profile enough that they weren't burnt. The influx of the fire stoll his air and everything blinked out.

"Don't be dead, you can't be dead…" Jack raced toward the fiery mushroom his pulse throbbing in his ears in time with the desperate mix of a chant and prayer. He'd broken the sacred rule of creepy-assed, death-cursed islands-NEVER split up! Jack slid to a stop huffing in the kerosene smell of burnt jet fuel. The trees and grass around the wreck were blackened husks, still on fire. Jack crawled over the lip of the crater. Jack had an image of Cage and Mac's charred-

"No, no, no…" Jack's eyes landed on a heavy blue door. It had a layer of black soot. Jack didn't see any evidence of Mac under it, but he knew, he KNEW that's where the kid would hide. He ran over. He tossed aside the door barely noticing its weight. He gasped in air. Cage and Mac laid side by side unburnt with all their necessary limbs attached.

Cage rasped in air as she tried to wriggle out from under Mac's weight. Jack hopped down mindful of Mac's legs and held out a hand. Cage grunted as she took it and let Jack pull her out of the hole. Jack pushed the woman towards Riley and Bozer and crouched over Mac. Mac's pale skin was covered with dirt and a small trickle of blood flowed down his cheek from a cut over his right ear.

"Mac? Hey, bud, c'mon…" Mac moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at Jack and winced, his hands coming up to the leaking red area over his ear. Jack gently pulled the kid's hand away.

"Mac, you ok?" Mac squinted at him then sat up coughing. Jack realized Mac's head must be ringing like a brass jamboree. Jack put an arm across the blonde's shoulders not sure if it was for his benefit or Mac's. Mac rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

"Did...you find...anything?" Mac's chest heaved as he coughed and fought for air. Jack helped him stand up. Mac bent over and spit. Jack supported him as Mac stood straight and took in the devastation around the splattered plane debris. Mac nodded and offered Jack a tiny smile.  
"Now, do you believe me? This place is cursed!" Jack sputtered as he checked Mac over.

"That was no curse and this was no accident!" Jack was relieved at the kid's retort. Mac was definitely back to himself, goose egg or no.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack was not reassured by the dim light of their flashlights as they entered the control room. This place had more spiderwebs than Cage had hung at Mac's house, and was a million times more scary. Mac brushed blood from his cheek wincing at the pain.

"Looks like nothing's been moved since the 13th division disappeared." Jack spun in a slow circle. He knew he was being watched and in the quiet shadowed room he could feel a warm breeze lick his skin.

"It feels like they're still here, man." Following a blood trail that stopped abruptly, creepy room, missing people in the freaking death triangle? Jack knew what was what. It was confirmed when he touched a button on one of the dead communications devices and it zapped him. Jack jumped rubbing his sore hand.

"Did you see that?" Jack thought he did a good job of not screaming like a girl and running. Mac, of course, offered a perfectly logical explanation. Jack growled. The kid was so calm he could have been in an antique store. Jack reminded himself Mac never did understand Metaphysics-physics and nerd stuff, sure, spirits and land of the dead stuff, hell no. Jack again turned in a circle. Of course night was falling. He kinda wished he hadn't thought of hell.

"The spirits are sending us messages from the other side, y'all, they're telling us they don't want to be disturbed."

"Jack, the dust has been disturbed. Looks like someone used this crank to power up the radio." Jack looked at the hand print. Mac's answer was plausible.

"Oh." Jack allowed. Handprints didn't prove him wrong, there'd been lots of times he'd heard about ghosts leaving marks, touching things… Cage com-checked with Riley. The signal wasn't good. Jack swallowed and shook his head. He'd told them.

"Maybe it's the iron content in the rocks-"

"Yeah, or maybe we're all covered in dum dum sauce for coming here in the first place." Jack huffed when he heard the laughter behind Riley's "Yeah, or that." They'll see. Jack began to walk in a circle his eyes darting to every corner, his hand on the Baretta in the front pocket of his TAC vest. He knew it wouldn't do shit against the island's angry spirits, but it made him feel better, at least a little. That tiny comfort vanished when Riley's voice cut in and out then vanished. Jack's heart thumped like marching boots.

"This exact thing happened in the Conjuring. Spoiler alert: It didn't end well." Cage hadn't watched the Conjuring? No wonder she was worse than Mac about spiritual matters.

"You made me watch that movie 30 times, nothing like this happened in the Conjuring." Jack shook his head. His friend the genius, the idiot. Mac caught the look, "It never happened." Before Jack could enlighten his young foolish friend, the old radio squawked into life.

Walkie-talkie taped to walkie-talkie. Jack growled as he stepped over to check them. Mac had brilliantly led them to this room. Jack was both relieved to find that they hunted a single female prisoner not a pack of pissed off ghosts, but he was worried. This she-devil had taken out an entire squad of well-trained men and left behind traps-

Jack screamed as the floor under him disappeared in a deafening crack. He fell into total darkness stopping when he hit cold concrete. He couldn't have answered if he tried all his air abandoned him in one painful whoosh. In the narrow square of light above him he could see Cage pull Mac back. The kid was ready to dive in after him. Jack appreciate the sentiment, but Mac would only hurt himself, they would both be stuck and most importantly Jack was the only cushioning for his partner to land on. Jack forced air in and managed to answer them.

"I just fell a thousand feet, how the hell do you think I feel?" Jack hurt everywhere, but nothing was broken. He groaned and managed to his feet. Then his best friend, purportedly a genius, decides to do the one thing they had promised-PROMISED-not to do, split up.

Jack shook his head and searched the room he found himself in. Cobwebs, combat punching dummies...and his flashlight flickering on and off-no, absolutely nothing about this was terrifying. Jack would never admit it, but Cage's intermittent calls of encouragement gave him the reassurance he needed to continue exploring.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Cage was panicking, Jack could see that. He knew he had to go after the cyborg chick. He told Mac this. Once again they split up, this time it was Jack's choice. His fears about curses, spooks and everything else vanished in a general pissed-offness. The bitch had messed with one of theirs. Jack wouldn't let that go unanswered. He paused almost yelping with relief at the sudden sound of Riley and Bozer's voices over his com. He broke into a sprint. He saw a silhouette near the edge of a cliff. Jack didn't pause but tackled the enemy and-

The VP's kid? The other man managed to sputter out that he was there to draw Jack out. Shit. Jack jumped to his feet and whirled Baretta already in play. He had a glance of moonbeams bending off a gun then he was spun and fell off the cliff. Jack's body his a boot-wide shelf. Jack screamed as he used his arm to grab at an outcropping over the narrow lip. The swirling waves crashing against rocks below him hid his yowl of pain. Jack's body shook and sweat beaded, but he knew if he moved he'd die, either from falling a very long way down or from the psycho bitch above him seeing him and shooting him.

Jack managed to inch forward pulling himself upright by finding hand and foot holds in the stone. He crept around a curve that had a small frame of bushes and heaved himself over the lip. Jack cried out as he painfully sprawled on the top of the cliff. Everything threatened to wobble into blackness, Jack shook his head. He had to keep moving or she-ra over there was going to plug him full of holes. He held his shoulder as he ran for a warehouse looking building.

"...ack! Jack!" Jack realized Riley was screaming in his ear. He winced at the worry in the girl's voice. He could hear Mac's voice saying something. Jack didn't know if it was to him or Riley. He turned it out and focused on staggering as fast as he could through the garage and ducking behind cover.

"How about I make a deal? You let me take your plane and fly away with Commander Wheeler and I won't paint the walls with your blood." Jack felt a pang of relief. If she wanted to take him as a bargaining chip, the VP's son was still alive.

"Counter offer, Wheeler stays with me and you take off." Jack was stalling trying to gather his strength. It was a good fifteen foot run to the steel door and there wasn't much cover between here and there. Jack eased through the steel machinery glad the chick kept babbling. He was almost there…

"Don't lie to me, we both know you ain't got no friends." Jack shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted for the door. Spirits help him! He'd been nothing but respectful since he landed in their home, they didn't want him to join them right? Just this once…

The door was locked. Dammit. The woman's voice was too close. Jack could feel the cold scrape of her aim line up on his back. Jack sighed and slowly turned. Everybody had to die sometime, Jack just wished it wasn't on a cursed island where he'd be doomed to roam, lost forever. Everything was spinning confused. He felt lightheaded. He'd be damned if he'd face the bitch on his knees. He sent up one last call to the spirits telling them he'd be along shortly... Then the spirits answered him!

Her gun went flying. She started levitating and her eyes rolled back in her head. She grunted in pain then hurled backwards to sprawl on the hood of one of the old army trucks. Jack's jaw dropped open and he fell to his knees. That was some other-level spirit shit, right there!

"Oh great and powerful spirits of the triangle, thank you for protecting me. I don't know why in your infinite wisdom you decided I was worthy…" Jack stopped surprise at Mac's laughter. Again it was the unguarded belly laugh. Jack's eyes were wide plates as Mac walked into view clapping his hands.

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" It did not compute. Jack felt a trickle of fear. Was Mac dead? Was Mac a wizard? That would explain his fearlessness in the face of obvious devilry and his love of Harry Potter movies.

"Did-did you develop the spirits of a mystical wizard or something?"

"Oh no, nothing that cool." Jack only heard half of the kid's explanation. Jack slumped forward dizzy. Mac was at his side worry on his face.

"Who's your boy?" Mac said lightly as he helped tug Jack to his feet. Jack looked at him dazed.

"You are." He leaned heavily on his partner and stared at the unconscious woman tacked to the truck like a bug, glad that Mac was on their side. Jack didn't know if it was the bloodloss, the adrenaline from near death, or the presence of his brother holding him up but he wasn't freaked out anymore. He wasn't even nervous. He grinned at Mac.

"Boy, I tell you what, whatever's going on in that crazy head of yours is way scarier than the Bermuda Triangle any day of the week, son." Jack's eyes watered as they both chuckled. No matter what he could always count on Mac.

"Are you crying?" Mac's voice teased Jack, but behind it Jack could hear Mac's worry.

"No, no, man I...ah, just tired." Mac pulled Jack's arm over his shoulder and put his waist around Jack's waist.

"Ok, let's get you some medical attention."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac sighed and leaned back in the airplane's recliner. He glanced at the island below them as the plane banked heading back to the States. It looked like a perfect emerald except the large smoldering circle in its center. He rubbed the bandage over his right ear and winced. A goose egg was definitely forming. He glanced over at Riley and Bozer who were already snoozing on the couches in front of them. All of the team they had come to find were bundled in a troop ship heading back to base their prisoner in manacles under heavier guards ordered to shoot on sight if she so much as wiggled. Mac let out a big breath. He had a niggling feeling Harper Hayes wasn't done with his team yet. Mac's gaze moved to Cage. She stared out the window. She was lost in her own thoughts. Mac thought she might be thinking of almost drowning at the beach when she was four. Mac made a mental note to talk to her about it, if she wanted to. Mac doubted she would, but maybe she'd appreciate the offer. Mac glanced over at Jack.

The older man was snoring. Between blood loss, pain medicine and exhaustion from his fears, Mac doubted the man would move their entire flight. He'd lost a good chunk of meat, but no permanent damage was done. Mac gulped thinking how close they'd come to losing Jack. He was much more terrified of that than any of the heights he'd had to face.

Mac stared grimly out the window. He was relieved they were not in Phoenix's new spy plane. The blue lights and dim lighting were definitely not conducive for relaxing after a mission. It had been a tough one, especially for his partner. Mac glanced at Jack. He may tease the older man for his movie-fueled terrors, but he knew Jack had legitimately been scared. Mac's science brain didn't understand Jack's freak out over the Bermuda Triangle, but he did know first hand what damage an overactive imagination could do. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. Even as scared as he was, Jack came through like a champ-as he always did, as he always would. Maybe that was why Mac wasn't freaked out by stuff, he knew he'd always have a rock to lean on right beside him no matter if they faced a devil like Murdoc, demons of the night, or ghosts of the imagination. Mac smiled. Yep, he was definitely Jack's boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Jet Engine + Pickup

Mac flipped through pictures of the towering inferno they would soon face trying to decide what would be the best approach. He sat back and yawned stretching. He sipped his coffee and looked at the others sprawled around the jet. Riley had her earphones on as she worked her computer, Bozer snored in sleep, Cage read a book, and Jack...Mac frowned. His partner had been quiet the entire flight. Now he sat staring out the window at the ocean beneath them his eyes a million miles away. Mac turned off his tablet and crossed the aisle to sit facing the older man.

It wasn't like his partner to be so pensive. It took Jack almost a full minute before he realized Mac sat in front of him. Jack leaned back surprised and worried.

"You ok, kiddo?"

"I'm ok, are you ok?" Jack looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Either you're having a staring contest with the ocean or something's on your mind." Jack smiled.

"Definitely not a staring contest."

"Ok, then what?"

"I'm just thinking about the Gulf War." Mac nodded and sat back. Jack never talked about his early years in the army.

"The oil fires?" Mac guessed. Jack sighed and leaned forward elbows on knees.

"This one...yeah it reminds me of Kuwait. It was eerie, ya know? A whole field of fires like that one. It looked like hell, actual Hell not just a mess, although it was that too." It took Mac a second to wind through his partner's twisty thoughts.

"It was eerie as hell. There wasn't any sunlight 'cuz of all this black smoke that spread as far as the eye could see. Then these giant pillars of fire...and the stink…"

"Sounds awful." Jack sighed and sat back rubbing his face with both hands.

"You know when I first upped, I thought I was a bad-ass and knew everything. Up until then there really hadn't be an actual war since Vietnam and nothing was ever going to be that bad, right? Of course, we didn't know anything about Afghanistan then.

"I know you won't believe this, but I was something of a bad boy back then-"

"No, I would never have guessed." Mac said around a chuckle. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you might have heard a few of my stories-"

"A few," Mac said drolly, "many, many times." Jack glared at him. Mac held up his hands in surrender.

"The point is, I thought I was ready for anything. I flew through basic. This war was nothing, would take us ten minutes." Jack went quiet his gaze turning inward. Mac nodded. He knew what it felt like to be a kid in combat for the first time and there was no such thing as an easy war. Jack leaned back.

"Anyway, those fires burned over ten years and needed hundreds of firemen from dozens of countries to put out."

"There were also hundreds of fires." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"True, but one up close...it's scary, man." Mac nodded.

"Yeah, if all goes well we won't be that close." Jack arched an eyebrow.

"If all goes well? When has anything we done ever gone according to plan?" Mac laughed.

"Well then we'll do what we always do." Jack laughed, his moody reverie broken.

"Improvise...you know we need team uniforms that say that."

"Uniforms?"

"Yeah...like leather coats, jeans, cool stuff." Mac rolled his eyes and stood up stretching.

"I dunno, big guy, as many scrapes as we get into, I'm not sure Phoenix would pay for new uniforms every mission." Jack frowned.

"It wouldn't be every mission. Look at that...that thing you wear." Mac returned to his seat.

"My coat? What about it?"

"It's too ugly to die."

"It's just seasoned."

"Seasoned?"

"Yeah, it has character."

"Scars."

"History."

"If you mean it's old and stinks, you're right." Both men leaned back adjusting their seats to sleep for the rest of the trip.

"It doesn't stink."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." They were quiet a long minute.

"Don't call me kid, old man." Mac mumbled as he slowly sank into sleep. Jack glanced at Mac and smiled. Mac looked all of 16 as he fell asleep. He remembered meeting Mac for the first time and shook his head.

"I was never that young." He murmured giving into sleep.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Of course it didn't go right. Jack growled as he fought the wheel on the unwieldy truck. The giant jet engine rolled almost causing the truck to capsize. Jack was about to yell at Mac again, but the skinny man was already shimmying out the back truck window. Jack frowned at the pinging of bullets all around them.

"Cage, go get them bad guys!" He yelled shooting a worried look over his shoulder.

"Already on it." Mac jumped back and forth over the jet engine like a damned squirrel. Jack gritted his teeth, his lack of attention sent them careening of the edge of a curve. Jack was about to yell for Mac to hurry it up when Cage flopped against the window.

"Cage! I can't see!"

Mac slapped the man with his belt. The man grabbed it and yanked Mac off balance. Mac dropped to his knees, his head turned by a solid right cross.

"Jack, hard left!" Mac breathed a sigh of relief when the man went toppling off the side of the truck. Mac stood up and grunted as he felt a solid hit on his left side. Mac ignored it and reached out to pull Cage back in the truck. Mac forced himself to keep moving. He jumped over the engine one last time and secured the final seatbelt. He collapsed beside the engine arm across his middle. He could feel warmth heavier than sweat soak his T Shirt. Mac closed his eyes taking deep breaths as he felt it. It was a crease along his rib cage. He was missing a good chunk of flesh, but it wasn't life threatening.

"...right?" Mac blinked shaking his head, "Mac, you awake out there?" Mac turned his head forward. He met Jack's eyes through the rearview mirror. Cage leapt over the engine and crouched at Mac's side. Mac offered her a weak smile.

"I'm ok." He grimaced when air hit his wound as Cage pulled up his shirt.

"Mac!" Mac could feel the truck skid to a stop.

"Keep going, Jack! They're catching up!" Mac could see his partner growl then the truck started again. They were going to slow. He glanced at Cage, "Help me...ung...over…" Mac pulled himself up and with Cage's help sprawled on the other side of the engine. Mac grunted and pushed himself upright. He tugged a shoelace free and tied it around the switch. He swiped sweat off his forehead. Every breath felt like a knife twisting in his side. Mac tried to stand. Cage caught him under the arm and helped him slide toward the cab. Bullets pocked the metal around them. Mac hissed as he slid into the broken window. Jack pulled him forward with one hand, the other managing to keep them on the road. Cage slid in beside him and handed him the shoe string.

"Mac, you-"

"Hold on, " Mac whispered as he tugged on the string. Jack and Cage yelped as the engine lit and they were flying forward. Jack grabbed onto the wheel tighter his grin turning into a loud whoop. Mac managed a tight smile. They whirled around a corner before the jet fuel burned away and the truck slithered to a halt. They'd lost their pursuers.

"Yes!" Jack yelled jumping out the driver's door and spinning in excitement. "A rocket fuelled truck, that was awesome!" Mac grinned at him. Jack's elation popped when he saw the red stain spilling across Mac's side.

"Hey, kiddo, let me look." Cage tugged off her khaki shirt, folded it and shoved it against Mac's side. Mac hissed straightening in pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead, "Mac?" Jack asked feeling the pale blonde's pulse.

"I'm fine...we gotta...get back." Mac reminded. He pushed Cage's hands away and held it against his side. Jack climbed into the driver's seat pausing to share a worried look with Cage. Mac shot him a hard look, "Jack!" He snarled. Jack shook his head and turned the truck toward the village. Mac laid his head back and took deep breaths.

"We'll get you taken care of at the village." Jack said around gritted teeth glancing at his partner worried. Mac was pale making the smoke and grit in the air stand out like black fingerprints. Mac smiled and chuckled.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Cage demanded. She added her weight to Mac's hand. Mac gasped his head falling forward.

"Jet...powered...truck!" Mac grinned at Jack who grinned back. Cage leaned back pushing her bangs back, leaving a thin red streak across her cheek.

"Children, I work with children." She grumbled. All three of them broke into laughter happy to be alive. Mac winced and leaned forward, but didn't' stop laughing.

Mac was groggy by the time they returned to the village. Bozer ran to the truck as Cage jumped out. Jack ran around to the passenger's side and the three of them hauled Mac to his feet. Mac moaned leaning on Bozer's shoulder. He shook his head.

"We have...to…"

"Mac, the jet fuel is gone." Riley held up a broken rubber tube. Mac closed his eyes. Bozer and Jack sat him down on the edge of the table. Mac leaned forward sweat dripping from his face. He held his arm across his side. He took a deep breath and looked around him studying the village with narrowed eyes. He smiled.

"I think I have an idea-"

"Great kiddo, first we've gotta get you sewed back together." Jack growled. Mac looked at him, his eyes reddened by the ever thickening air. His head dropped and he nodded.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Bozer said as he ran into the nearest hut.

Mac wiped sweat out of his eyes.

"Riley, silver blankets...all of them. Cage, get them to help you pull down these tin pieces and-Argh!" Mac arched his back and almost fell off the table. Jack steadied him and glanced at Bozer who was slowly pulling at Cage's shirt which stuck to deep groove.

"Boze! Just-" Jack reached over and yanked the garment away in one fast movement.

"ARGH!" Mac yelled flopping back. Bozer managed to catch his shoulders and ease him down the rest of the way. Bozer glared at Jack.

"Dammit, Jack! We need him awake to tell us the plan!" Jack leaned over and gently tapped Mac's cheek. Mac's eyes rolled loose in their sockets refusing to focus.

"I know that, Boze, he'da been in shock by the time you finished pulling that shirt off his side." Bozer glared at Jack and shook his head.

"And he isn't now?"

"Help me pull him up." Jack said moving the computer and drone equipment off the table. Bozer and Jack each took an arm and pulled Mac all the way up to the edge of the table. The two men gently rolled Mac onto his right side. Jack cut Mac's shirt off and held his arm as Bozer gently washed out the deep gash. Mac moaned, his eyes floating open.

"Easy, brother. You're ok, although Boze is about to stitch you up, not sure how that's gonna work." Mac blinked at Jack not following the older man's words at all.

"Don't worry, Mac. I got this, you know how long I've been sewing. I could embroider a tiger on here."

"Why would you embroider a tiger?" Jack asked. Bozer glared at him as he pulled on new sterile gloves.

"I wouldn't, I'm just saying I could-you know, if I wanted to." Mac hissed and tried to push Bozer away as the crescent needle poked into the ragged raw flesh. Jack caught Mac's hand and leaned down to look directly into Mac's face.

"You're ok, kiddo. It'll be over in a few minutes ok?" Mac squinted his eyes and sucked in a breath, sweat pouring down his skin as Bozer quickly placed neat tight sutures.

"I could give him some morphine-"

"No!" Jack said. He gave Bozer a grim look, "Not until this is all over. Sorry, brother." Mac opened his eyes and looked into Jack's face. He managed a weak smile.

" 's 'kay." Mac managed around a jaw tight with pain. He looked up at Boze who leaned forward focusing on Mac's skin. Mac squeezed Jack's arm hissing with pain. Jack's face showed almost as much pain as Mac's. Bozer glanced up, sweat beading down his face.

"Almost done, Mac. Almost…" Bozer pulled the last knot tight and cut the thread. Mac relaxed back eyes closed taking deep breaths. Bozer cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

"That should do it." Bozer said with a long exhale. Jack brushed Mac's slick hair back from his pale face. He patted his partner's shoulder than slapped Bozer on the arm.

"Great job, Boze!"

Mac blinked awake. He slowly pushed upright. Jack was at his side in an instant.

"Easy, Mac. I got ya." Mac nodded and ran a hand over the smooth dressing circling his chest.

"How long was I out?" Mac slid forward off the table. Jack steadied Mac.

"About half an hour. We've got the cans filled with the new Mac-fuel and here's the truck…" Mac leaned on Jack's shoulders as they hobbled over to see the teams handiwork.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac leaned against the bench catching his breath. He watched as Riley, Jack and Bozer helped the villagers fill the jet engine with the viscous fuel substitute. He rubbed his sweaty forehead. He felt lightheaded.

"How's ya doing?" Bozer asked as he siddled to Mac's side. Mac offered a pale smile. His eyes automatically shifted to the looming black cloud and violent yellows churning through it.

"You tell me?" Mac asked. Bozer frowned worried. It had taken all of them arguing to keep Mac on the sidelines of the work. With a sinking heart, Bozer realized there was no way they were going to keep Mac from driving the truck to the hellish tower of fire.

"We...uh, we got everything done, but Mac-" Bozer trailed off as he saw Mac's eye catch on a father picking up his son and pulling him into a relieved hug and dash off to a distant building. Bozer saw the tired familiar ache in Mac's eyes. He realized that he'd never seen Mac and his dad ever hug, or even really talk. He didn't know Mac before his mom died, but the MacGyver home had been a cold, silent place most of the time. Mac looked down and rubbed his eyes. Bozer put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mac. You got this...and then we're gonna find your dad!" Mac glanced at Bozer and managed a more honest smile.

"Thanks, Boze."

"Yo, Mac, I think we're good to go." Jack said as he approached. He ducked down to meet Mac's eyes worried, "You know I can do this alone?"

"I can go." Riley said joining them.

"Me too." Cage added. Mac held up a hand before Boze could volunteer.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that but I have to go and park the truck exactly…" Jack rolled his eyes and squeezed Mac's shoulder.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mac nodded and stood up. He paused wincing at the pain and dizziness. He steadied himself by leaning on the table behind him. He ignored the expressions of concern from his friends. His eye caught on the worried eyes of the villagers. They all ducked and huddled under the towering infernal. Mac straightened and turned to the truck. He paused in mid step glancing at his watch. He glanced back at the father and two sons. Mac swallowed and pulled off his watch off. He handed it to Bozer.

"Hey, uh, Boze...it's gonna be hot, so could...would you…?" Bozer took it as if it were the Hope diamond.

"I'll hold onto it until you get back...fast. You're gonna get back fast." Mac grinned and hugged his roomie. Mac nodded after the others and walked stiffly to the driver's door. Jack paused to look back.

"Get ready to move out if...you know…" Riley hugged Jack.

"Nope, no ifs allowed." She said. Jack smiled and jogged to the passenger's side. Mac barely glanced up, everyone knew Jack would be by his side no matter what. Mac winced as his side pulled as he cranked the old truck in gear and spun toward the tower of fire.

Jack babbled about Red Adair as they drove along the deserted road. Mac could barely hear him over the caverness roar of the blazing hell in front of them. Jack was silent when they reached the edge of the meadow. Even two hundred meters away they could feel the heat from the Hell in front of them. Mac swallowed and looked at Jack. Jack returned a grim look.

"Ready?" Mac's voice creaked like a rusty hinge. Jack grinned.

"Gotta make my Grandfather proud." Mac smiled.

"And Red Adair."

"Damn right." Mac felt better as he eased the truck forward half the distance beside the ruins of a tumbled brick building. He turned to Jack wiping the sweat away.

"Get out." Mac said, his voice firm. Jack stared at him.

"Are you fu-"

"Jack, I need you to hold onto this." He reached back curling forward wincing in pain. He pulled a remote control forward. He paused catching his breath.

"Mac, you can't-" Jack began. Mac straightened.

"Look, if it goes any closer it'll melt. I need to park the car. I'll come back in a few minutes." Mac met his partner's eyes and managed a cocky grin, "Promise." Jack narrowed his eyes and reluctantly took the remote and put a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"You better drag your skinny ass over here, we still got your dad to find." Mac nodded. He looked at Jack.

"Thanks, man."

"And if I have to come get you, you'll never hear the end of it." Mac laughed and held out a fist. Jack bumped it.

"Never doubted it." Mac said. Jack still hesitated. He didn't want to leave Mac alone to do this, and he admitted ruefully, didn't want to get out into the hellscape around them. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Out! Go!" Jack glared at his partner as he hopped from the truck and slammed the door. He stood behind the broken stone wall watching as the truck slowly eased danger close to the towering inferno.

Mac's sweat evaporated in the extreme heat as he drew close to the flames. He turned the truck and squinted against the swirling glare of the fire. He could almost feel his blood boil. He winced as he tied the steering wheel in place. He heard the sizzle of melting rubber. Mac knew he could only stand seconds of this insane heat. Mac pulled the silver blanket tight around him and over his face. The thin layer of aluminum was all that prevented Mac from bursting into flame. Mac jumped out falling to the charred ground moaning in pain. He forced himself to his feet and staggered in the general direction he thought Jack was in. His lungs burned with the heavy fumes and he could feel the soles on his boots turn into sticky goo. He closed his eyes forcing himself forward.

Jack watched his partner wobble toward him. Jack ran around the wall. His sweat had evaporated and he coughed at the smoke and heat. Mac was ten meters away when he flopped unmoving to the ground. Jack wheezed his lungs cramping as he ran to his partner before he realized he was moving. The world spun around him as he bent and grabbed the kid under his arms and dragged him back to the relative safety of the wall.

The world sloshed around him and Jack could hear wheezing. He had no idea if it was him or Mac. Jack wrapped his hands in the foil protection as he lifted the remote and started twisting the knobs and pushing any button he could find. He dropped it when he felt the rumble of the jet engine scream into life. He saw a brief blue blur and the towering column of fire began to blow as if a giant was blowing out a candle. Jack sighed in relief and collapsed beside Mac everything boiling into black.

Jack groaned and coughed reluctantly opening his eyes. The sky was bright blue and clear of smoke. It was still hot, probably ten or twenty over 100. Compared to the heat of the fire, it felt balmy. Jack scanned the seared landscape around them. The kerosene smell of jet fuel mixed with the rancid stink of burnt oil strong enough for Jack to feel a thick sheen on his red- scalded skin. The truck was nothing but a black skeleton.

Jack's muscles felt like pulled taffy as he crawled to Mac's side.

"We did it, kiddo. You alive?" Mac answered with a soft moan. Jack dug his partner out of the folds of the blackened foil. Mac's face was dead white, his lips bloodless. His skin was dry and hot. Mac's face scrunched in pain and the kid's head twisted to the side. Jack could see blood spreading across his partner's shirt. Jack felt his heart sink at the soaked bandage under the thin cloth.

"Mac? C'mon brother, wake up." Jack gently tapped Mac on the cheek. Mac's eyes cracked open but remained cloudy and unfocused.

"...us?" Jack jumped and looked around him startled. He felt a chill of fear creep up his spine. Was he hearing things? Was the ghost of his grandfather watching or worse Red Adair?

"Guys, please answer. Can you hear us?" Jack licked his lips.

"Riley?" Jack's eye fell on the remote. A radio, duh. Jack bent over it and followed Riley's voice to a small speaker. He pushed a recessed button beside it, "Riley?" Jack rasped.

"Jack! Thank god! Are you ok?"

"Where's Mac is he-"

"Where are you?" Jack smiled as Bozer, Riley, and Cage babbled over one another.

"I'm fine, Mac...we need to get out of here and really could use a ride." Jack crossed back to Mac and plopped on the ground exhausted.

"They have another truck." Cage said.

"We're on our way." Bozer added.

"Bring a first aid kit." Jack mumbled.

"You got it, see you soon…" Riley's voice hung in the air. Jack took a deep breath his heart swelling.

"I love you too, kiddo." Jack could almost feel Riley's smile.

"We'll be there in record time, promise." Riley said softly. Jack nodded as if the young woman could see him. He turned off the radio and crept to Mac's side. Mac was out. Jack unwrapped the aluminum from him. Jack peeled off Mac's sweat and blood soaked shirt and scorched boots. Jack pulled Mac's head onto his knees and used the soggy shirt to wipe Mac's forehead. The kid's pulse fluttered weakly. His breathing was easing back to normal.

A breeze floated over them like a hot breath. Jack thought it was the coolest breeze in the world and smiled as it cooled his skin. He felt as if he'd been sunbathing all day in a desert; he was thirsty as hell.

"This is worse than the sandbox." Jack muttered. Mac groaned his eyes fluttering then closing again. Jack brushed the wet tendrils of hair away from his partner's face and let out a long sigh of relief. It was over. His shoulders slumped and he fought to stay awake.

After a century, Jack heard the squeak of a truck bouncing toward them. Jack grinned at the rusted out Ford pick up as it neared. Riley and Cage sat in the cab, Bozer in the back. They jumped out as they neared the two men. Jack's vision was hazy. Riley sat beside him and handed him a bottle of water. Jack sucked it down. He watched Bozer and Cage slowly pouring the cool water across the kid's scalp. Mac's eyes fluttered open but remained unfocused.

Jack's head dropped and he swayed. Riley supported his back.

"Let's get out of here." She said handing the man another bottle. Jack managed to lift his head as he sipped the water.

"Amen to that, Riles." Riley supported most of his weight as the pair staggered to the tailgate. Jack was relieved to see thick hand woven mats covering the uneven cargo bed. Jack helped the trio haul Mac in and Bozer hopped up and sat on the other side of the blonde.

Jack had never felt anything better than the cooling shade and breeze as the truck jerked and swayed back to the tiny village.

Cool. Mac smiled and took a breath. Cool and clean air.

"You gonna stay awake this time, kiddo?" Mac slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Jack.

"Maybe." Mac said. He moved to sit up and stopped wincing at the pain in his side, "Maybe not." Mac gasped closing his eyes and breathing through the pain. When he got on top of the waves of achiness, he opened his eyes and took in their surroundings. They were on the plane. It was night out the window. An IV bag hangover him and his bare chest was wrapped in a clean dressing.

"Just take it easy, brother." Jack said sitting beside Mac.

"Whatever." Mac said around a yawn. Mac grimaced as he grabbed the back cushion of the couch. Jack held out a hand and helped his partner sit up. Mac rubbed his face and took in Jack's appearance. The older man looked like he'd been out in the sun enough to turn into a lobster. Mac supposed in a way they both had been as close to a sun on earth either of them got. Mac looked out the nearest window. He could see the stars and wisps of clouds below him, but no lights. They must be over the ocean.

Mac smiled when he glanced at his watch.

"Yeah, Boze gave that back." Jack said sending Boze a fond smile. The pair were silent a minute.

" How long was I out?"

"It's going on midnight. You've been in and out for the past two days."

"Two days!" Mac moaned as he sat up too fast. Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, bud. You were almost boiled alive." Mac sank back and yawned.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, I'm rawhide tough." Mac chuckled.

"More like dried jerky." Jack shrugged.

"Whatever." Both men chuckled. Mac glanced around the cabin. Their teammates were sleeping sprawled along the couches and chairs.

"How'd we do?"

"Fire out, village saved-you know the usual."

"That's good." Mac yawned again. Jack studied him, head cocked to the side.

"You should get some sleep."

"I thought I was." This time Jack shook his head. Jack stood and stretched. He winced and rubbed his shoulders, "Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I got to play hot potato with you." Mac frowned until he remembered falling to the ground halfway back to Jack.

"You saved the day. Just like Red Adair." Jack turned away as if he was embarrassed, but he did nothing to hide his smug smile.

"You too, kiddo." They bumped fists then both men settled in to sleep the rest of the flight.

"How did they put out the fires in Kuwait?" Mac asked.

"With great difficulty." Jack whispered. Mac sighed giving himself over to sleep, "They didn't have you or Red..." Jack whispered as he too fell asleep.

"That movie sucked." Mac murmured. Jack's answer was a low snore.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Jack + Duct Tape

Mac held onto the dashboard. He glanced over at his partner for the billionth time. He'd never seen Jack so heart broken as when he realized his dad's dog tags were taken. Mac had tried to talk to him on the plane, but Jack had stared out the window saying "it's just stuff" trying to bely the red moisture in his eyes. Now he knew what was in the cigar box, Mac felt his own heart cringe with pain for his friend. He gazed at his watch.

"So what was your dad like?" Mac asked not only to get Jack talking but also out of genuine curiosity. He knew how much Jack loved his dad; what was it like to have a dad like that? Mac could almost see the senior Dalton in the truck with them as Jack told him about his dad's bravery in Vietnam. Jack shot Mac a fond look.

"He would have loved you. Except he loved his ham radio." Mac chuckled glad to see Jack cheered up.

"And I do like to take apart ham radios." Jack laughed, "I think our relationship would have been complicated." Mac grinned. He wondered what Jack's dad would think of him? If he was anything like his son...Mac cleared his throat. Who was he to presume Dalton Sr. would accept him as totally as Jack? Of course, if he was like Jack, Mac thought he'd like having a grandfather again.

"How about this, when we get home we're gonna find those dog tags, right?" Mac said. Jack turned meeting his gaze. Hope and doubt crossed over his partner's face. Mac put a hand on Jack's shoulder, his blue eyes carrying the full weight of his promise. Jack smiled and nodded, his eyes reddened again. He turned away and Mac turned to look out the window his brain already calculating how he'd track the thieves down. Both men knew Mac wouldn't sleep until he did just that.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bozer smiled as he drove away from Killer Burgers. He nodded swelling with pride. He'd finally had a chance to payback Mac for what his friend had done to set him back on track. Bozer laughed and shook his head. If the pair hadn't been best friends already that night would have cemented it.

Bozer hadn't hung out or visitted Angus for a long time. He ignored him at school and turned a blind eye to the torment the entire class seemed to pile on his friend. Bozer cringed inside, but knew to help Angus would have been social suicide. He was only a Freshman, what did Angus expect? People change. Still, Bozer couldn't help the pain in his chest when Mac looked at him. The blonde's face was impassive; Mac had learned showing emotions only encouraged bullies. But the eyes, Mac never did learn to keep pain from rippling across those blue pools.

One night, Boze had accepted a dare to be part of the popular crowd. No more science geek, no more nerd, he'd be in as a fixture in the upper echelons of the class. He had to break into Burger Nervana and escape with a bag of their special sauce still in the box.

Now Bozer saw it for the stupidity it was, but then...that was better than Indiana Jones grabbing the gold statue. Bozer had gotten into the store through the air conditioning vent by taking out the exhaust fan. He'd just reached the freezer when he heard the knocking and smelled the burnt rubber. He looked up to see the air conditioning unit sparking.

Crap! Bozer grabbed the box huffing at its weight. He lugged it over to the square pipe and set it down. He reached up to pull himself up and yelped in pain. It was hot and burned his palm.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Bozer chanted looking over at the ever growing sparking of the engine. What the hell was he gonna do? Bozer had a flash of the building exploding, of his Mama crying over his incinerated body...shit, shit...With a sinking gut, Bozer knew there was only one way out of this. He gulped coughing in the thickening smoke. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Boze?" Mac's voice didn't sound sleepy, only surprised-wary.

"Uh-Mac-how have ya been?" There was a long pause then a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Boze laughed to himself as he pulled into the house he shared with Mac. Even though he'd treated Mac like total crap, Mac proved what an amazing person he was. He jimmied the front door, turned off the air conditioning unit and fixed the exhaust system.

Mac had looked at Bozer, not accusing but puzzled.

"What the hell were you doing breaking in?" Mac asked as he leaned over with his wrench to turn the air back on. Bozer stared at the half-defrosted box at his feet feeling as if his heart plopped on the tiles beside it. Mac followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want their special sauce? It's only relish and thousand island dressing." Bozer stared at Mac as if he'd just told him there's no Santa Clause. Mac stood and brushed back his long hair leaving a dark streak of black across his cheek, "You didn't know that?" Mac sighed and bent to pick up the box.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Bozer followed meekly behind Mac. He froze when he realized they were heading for the front door instead of the freezer.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Bozer hissed. Mac looked back at him surprised.

"Taking it with us, if you need it bad enough to break in...what?" Bozer stared at Mac his eyes watering. He felt as if he saw his best friend for the first time. That second was the second Mac pulled Bozer's head out of his ass just by being MacGyver. Bozer took the box from Mac's arms.

"I don't need this." Bozer returned the box to the freezer. Mac shook his head and turned toward the door. Bozer spun him around and wrapped him in the tightest Bozer hug that ever existed. Mac stood stiff with surprise.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Bozer said. Mac let out a wheeze.

"If...I say...yes...can I...breathe?"

Bozer laughed as he went into the house. He was halfway across the living room before he realized the house was quiet. Quiet and empty.

"Mac? You home?" Bozer felt unease seep into his bones. Mac never left all the lights on and the door unlocked if he wasn't home. Boze jumped when his phone rang. With dread he answered it…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac paced angry at himself. He glanced at his watch. Almost noon. He glanced at the sweaty, unconscious body of his partner.

 _There are times...just a few, mind you...where I wish I'd never met you._

Mac licked his dry lips and shook his head. This was his fault. Jack had looked good after carrying an extra heart. Well as good as anyone expected. He'd slept the entire way home. Mac smiled. Bozer had found Jack's stuff. Jack had called him his words garbled by his excitement. Mac had relaxed, job well done. Until this morning, Bozer had to go run some secret errand. Mac had a feeling it had something to do with how he got Jack's stuff back. He'll get it out of him. Mac paced and glanced at Jack again. Eventually.

Mac bought donuts over to Jack's house (no he absolutely was not checking on him to make sure he was ok!). Jack was sprawled in one of his barber shop chairs. The TV was still playing moonlight. It warmed Mac's heart until he tried to rouse his partner.

Jack was flushed and sweaty. He slurred something at Mac then passed out. Mac called Matty. Now Jack laid unmoving in bed. Mac paced again putting his hands in his pockets. He fingered Dalton Sr.'s tags. He swallowed against a wall of tears he refused to acknowledge. _I wish I'd never met you._ Mac rubbed his forehead.

He pictured grey-faced Jack barely conscious trying to come up with heart puns. Mac shook his head. This was his fault. Mac turned to stare out the window. The view of the window was one of dark reflective glass and cement. Mac stared at his reflection that seemed to echo off into infinity _I wish I'd never met you_ echoing in each guilty face.

They had saved a country. Democracy itself. Mac knew this on some level. Matty, Sally, Riley, Doc Carl and every other person that traipsed in and out reiterated that, but it did nothing to assuage Mac's guilt. Mac turned and started pacing again. Of course Jack was septic, how could he not have been. Mac slapped one fist into the other. He should have sterilized the impromptu needle better, took better care of the injection site... _I wish I'd never met you._.. _he would have loved you…_

Loved him for killing Jack? Even if Jack survived this (he would, dammit!) what next? What would Mac come up with to kill them both? Mac rubbed his face. Not for the millionth time, Mac felt heavy, tired of the load he carried. And Jack? Jack was always by his side without falter, with trust Mac didn't deserve. _I wish I'd never met you._ Mac crossed to Jack and studied the wall of IV's running into Jack's too still body. Maybe, brother, it would have been better if you hadn't.

Mac paced and thought three days straight. He ate when Matty threatened to throw him in a holding cell, but refused to leave. Mac felt a distant pang of guilt for the words he'd thrown at Sally everytime the head nurse harassed him to get rest. She deserved it, mind you. But Mac felt bad for using that kind of language. His mother would be appalled.

Mac held his arms across his chest as he paced. He thought of his mom shrinking in bed. He swallowed and sat in the chair beside Jack. He put his hand on Jack's sweaty forehead. The older man felt cooler, but Mac didn't know if that was real or his imagination. Mac leaned forward his head in his hands. What would he do if Jack never…

"You look like shit." Mac snapped his head up and grinned when he saw Jack frowning at him. Mac snagged Jack's sweaty hand.

"You're awake!" Mac's voice squeaked in the middle. Jack blinked taking in the room. Balloons seemed to fill half the room. Rows of get well cards lined every flat surface. Jack smiled.

"Who brought all this?" Mac glanced over his shoulder surprised. Who had brought it? Mac had been vaguely aware of their friends wondering in and out, but he hadn't paid much attention. This didn't go unnoticed. Mac cleared his throat and tried to pull his hand back. Jack grabbed his wrist and wouldn't let go. Mac stared at the floor.

"A lot of people were worried; you were pretty sick the past few days…"

"How many?" Mac's Adam's apple bobbed.

"Three...well actually two and nine hours...although you're infection started a long time before that-"

"Mac, look at me." Mac turned away and again tried to pull his hand back. Jack tugged Mac closer. Mac glared at the older man.

"Will you let me go." Mac growled. Jack smiled and laid back on his pillow.

"I don't have the heart to tell you this, brother, but I'm gonna live." Jack chuckled. When Mac rolled his eyes, Jack let go. Mac stood up and paced. He put his hands in his pocket and pulled out Jack's dad's dog tags. He turned and handed them to his partner.

"I...uh...held onto these while you...you were...uh sick." Jack took them and raised them to his forehead. He whispered something and gave them a quick kiss.

"Thank you, dude." Mac turned away at the level of gratitude in Jack's voice. Gratitude he didn't deserve.

Jack studied Mac with narrowed eyes. The kid did look like crap. He paced with a nervousness that put Jack on edge, one that Jack knew well.  
"Mac, look at me." Mac swallowed.

"I...uh should let you get some rest." Mac threw Jack a grin that came nowhere near his eyes, "I'm glad you're gonna be ok."

"Of course, why would you think I wouldn't be?" Mac flinched. What the hell? Jack shook fatigue away. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for a decade-hell, a century-but Mac's jumpiness...Jack sank back. Of course. His friend the genius, his friend the idiot.

"Mac, sit down. My head is hurting from you moving around so much." And you look like you're going to drop, Jack silently added. He raised an eyebrow with the speed Mac complied. Mac turned and poured a glass of water.

"I'm sorry...water? Do you need anything else? Some food...no you probably feel sick, maybe something for nausea? Pain? Are you hurting at all?"

"Mac...Mac...MAC!" Mac froze staring at Jack like a deer in the headlights. Jack winced at the guilt so apparent in Mac's eyes.

"Sorry, sorry-" Mac muttered staring at the floor.

"Mac, what's with the guilt? This isn't your fault." Mac opened his mouth, met's Jack's worried look and closed it again.

"I'm fine, Jack. You need to get some sleep." Mac stood up and began to straighten Jack's blankets. Jack huffed and yawned. His eyes weighed a ton. "I don't get you, kiddo. You can blame yourself for a rainy day sometimes." Jack closed his eyes then shook his head and forced them open again. Jack frowned watching Mac through his eyelashes. Mac sat hunched over staring at his hands which sat limp on his lap. He looked utterly defeated.

"Mac, what's wrong?" Jack said softly. Mac looked at him startled.

"Noth-"

"Mac, seriously, this isn't your fault. You did the best you could, you did...you saved democracy, dude." Again Mac flinched.

"No, you did all the hard work, Jack. You're a hero...like your dad. I...I...just get some sleep." Mac stood up and turned to leave. Jack caught his arm. Mac huffed, "Let go." Mac's voice held a note of sad resignation Jack didn't like. Jack rolled his eyes. Of course!

"Is this about what I said?"

"What you said? No, of course not." Jack thought it was funny how honest Mac's expression was when he was caught off guard. Jack pulled Mac closer until the kid got the hint and sat on the bed.

"Mac, you are hands down the best thing to enter my life ever." Mac studied Jack for a long second then seem to relax. He gave Jack a small but genuine smile.

"You just remember that!" Mac tried to joke away the sentiment. Jack smiled.

"No, you remember that." Jack yawned and closed his eyes. Jack felt his partner gently take his dad's tags from his hand and gently slide them over Jack's head, "Don't worry Jack, everything's back where it belongs." Mac murmured. Jack took a deep breath feeling stress leave the room. Jack yawned again and glanced one last time over to his friend. Mac sat in the chair his head resting on Jack's bed softly snoring. Jack gently pushed back Mac's hair and rested his hand on Mac's shoulder. Jack smiled and relaxed into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Packing Peanuts + Fire

Riley ducked her head and closed her eyes.  
"Elwood." She huffed somewhere between frustration and anger. Why did he have to show up now? Riley was in a good place with Jack, had a family at Phoenix and had left her past behind until it breezed in and told embarrassingly bad jokes.  
At least he hadn't stank of booze. Riley's mind travelled down an old path, one she'd thought left behind a long time ago. The smell, the yelling, the sound of fist hitting face...the betrayal. Riley sighed and shook herself. She retrieved her digicam and headed to Phoenix. She had half an hour before they jetted away on another mission. Riley found herself looking forward to it. She'll have something to focus on rather than the burning question that haunted her most of her life. Let Elwood in or kick him to the curb permanently? Riley huffed, resenting Elwood for giving her dilemma and hating herself for even thinking about it. But still…

Riley plugged the video in and pulled up the biometric program. She watched it through. Was this going to be the time her father finally comes through? Why should she trust him? Riley slapped the desk. Cage came in and was no help.

"For what it's worth, he's telling the truth. I see a father wanting to

Reconnect with his daughter." Riley felt her gut fall.

"Don't tell Jack." Cage nodded silently saying "Duh" over her shoulder. Riley leaned on the table and stared into her father's eyes. What about Jack? Riley didn't want to hurt him, Jack had taught her to trust again; helped her learn what a real family feels like. Riley shook her head and headed to the war room. She had a pretty good idea how Jack would take the news she was letting Elwood back into her life. After he threatened Elwood, probably involving a beating to drive the point home, Jack would lose it ranting at her demanding to know why. Whatever it cost, he couldn't know until...well, until she knew the answer herself.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Jack wrung out his shirt. He glanced over to see Mac dripping beside him. Jack may not know what's up with Riley, but Mac's frustration was perfectly clear.

"It wasn't my fault we ended up in the drink." Jack offered. Mac turned, slowly razoring off Jack's head with his stony glare. Jack huffed, "Ok, fine. It's a little bit my fault."

"A little bit?" Mac growled.

"It was a chair!" Mac shook his head and sluiced back his wet bangs, but didn't reply, "It was a chair. People probably parked their butts on it for centuries like they're supposed to. How can that be art?" Mac took a calming breath.

"It was a Louis XV…"

"Well he don't need it no more does he?"

"Jack-"

" What? Sam Wilson's Colt is art, a Harley Sportster is art…"

"I'm done with this argument." Mac muttered as he hopped out of the van and led the way to the bathroom. He ignored the stares the wet pair got as they crossed to the back of the store.

"The weather out there! Freaky storm-freaky!" Jack called over his shoulder. Mac closed his eyes and turned the spout of the hand blower upside down. The hot air against his wet face felt good. Over the roar of the motor he could still hear Jack.

"...what about the chairs at McDonald's, are they art? Or, I know, those rolly chairs with a broken wheel, that has to be art!" Mac closed his eyes and shook his head trying to ignore his partner.

"...my four-year-old niece's finger paintings is better than some of the scrawled crap in that gallery…" Mac opened his mouth to shout at Jack to shut up when the phone rang. Mac snatched it up in relief.

"Bozer?" He asked surprised.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Riley winced at the wheezes and gasps as Jack tried to suck in air. Blood spilled down his chin. She'd heard something snap in his chest. She knew he was taking the beating to protect her. Riley closed her eyes hating herself for her relief.

"...maybe you're little friend here…" Riley cringed back, terror thumping in her heart. She remembered what had happened to her in Supermax, she knew the look...she turned away as Jack sprayed blood gasping out a threat. Riley bit her lip as the man taunted Jack.

"You'll what? You'll do nothing. You're helpless hanging here like a beaten dog." Jack rattled the pole above them. Riley winced at the tug on her shoulders. Jack was taller than her, she could barely touch the ground. Pain seared up her back, shoulders and neck. Worse was the snap of electricity and Jack's body thrashing beside her.

Reminding Jack how helpless he was to help Riley was one of the cruelest tortures the guy could throw at Jack. Riley watched Jack fight for air. She glared at Lamier vowing to scratch the asshole's eyes out if she got the chance. Jack's head hung low, blood dripping to the floor.

Jack. Riley silently moaned. As if hearing her, Jack turned his bloody face toward her and winked. Before Riley could offer back a small smile, fairy sparks of fire flew across the room. Cage blew through the men holding them like a swirling ninja, and Riley had a glimpse of someone moving above her before she fell on the cement. Riley stared at the ceiling pushing air into her lungs, her brain taking a minute to catch up.

"You ok?" Mac asked softly as he cut her loose. Before she could answer, the blonde crossed to Jack who arched his back and moaned, "Jack?"

"Thank you!" Jack gasped rubbing his wrists. Mac helped him sit up smiling.

"Anytime, Riley?" Riley barely noticed Mac helping her to her feet. She watched as Jack straightened and stalked toward the art dealer.

"You want to know who I am? I'm the guy who broke your nose." Jack staggered after he laid the guy out with one punch. Mac was at his partner's side. Jack's face lost it's stony anger and Riley could see pain etch itself in the older man's familiar wrinkles. He held out a hand and bro-hugged Mac.

"Thank you." Jack said again, his eyes travelling to Riley. Mac smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Anytime. We'll take care of this." Jack nodded and stiffly walked to Riley.

"Are you ok?" The care and concern in Jack's voice almost broke her into a tearful mess. Jack wrapped her in the only father's embrace that had ever meant safety.

"Jack." She murmured burying her face into his shoulder. Jack pulled her in closer. He smelled of sweat, blood and faint chlorine. Riley breathed in his smell and warmth barely holding back her tears. She pushed back when she realized Jack's breath was halting.

"Here, I'll help you." Riley said softly. Jack allowed her to put his arm over her shoulders and wrap her other arm around his hips. Jack winced running a hand along his side.

"Yeah...does kinda hurt." He managed. Riley rolled her eyes. Outside the abandoned mall an army of Rendõrsėg officers and Phoenix agents. Riley refused to leave Jack's side as they rushed to the hospital and got checked over.

Riley hovered over Jack until the man was medicated and stretched out snoring on the plane home. She sat across from him staring at him.

How different he was from Elwood. Riley tried to imagine Elwood beside her in the same situation. She shook her head and angrily rubbed at the tears leaking from her eyes. Why was she crying? Jack was the one hurt-because of her. And here she was picturing the impossible, her father-the drunk who beat the crap out of her mom- standing up for her like Jack did. Riley ducked her head unable to stop the tears. How was she going to choose between them? Jack was her real dad, hands down; Elwood was a childhood dream, a what-might have been. And yet she couldn't just cut him out if he really had changed could she?

Riley jumped when a hand nudged her shoulder. She looked up into Mac's calm face. He held out a cup of tea. She nodded wrapping both hands around the cup. Mac checked over Jack then turned to Riley. Mac frowned and nodded his head to a couch forward in the cabin. Riley looked at Jack, about to refuse. Mac gently reached over and put an arm around Riley's shoulders leading her to the couch. His other hand took the tea. Riley crumbled. She slowly gave into soft sobs. Mac set down the tea and wrapped Riley into a comforting hug gently rubbing her back. It wasn't the solid warm safety of Jack, but was a patient comforting port as the adrenaline she'd been riding crashed like tall waves in a storm. Riley reached around his torso and squeezed him tight as she began to shake. Mac didn't murmur or whisper into her ear, but held her patiently without judgment as she buried her head in his chest. When she finally pulled back and rubbed her face, he guided her to the bunk and handed her a wad of tissues.

Mac left her side to get himself a cup of tea. Riley was grateful for the time to pull herself together. Cage was at the front of the plane on the phone to Matty. Jack hadn't stirred. Riley let out a pent up breath relieved they hadn't seen her melt down. She knew her make up was a fright and no one has ever pretty-cried. Riley sniffed and gave her nose a final wipe before lifting her cup and taking a sip. She raised an eyebrow. Chamomile, rose and burgundy-not a mixture she'd ever imagined, but as it flowed through her body she felt herself relaxing. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Here." Mac said softly. Riley looked up as Mac draped her shoulders with a heated blanket. She pulled it close taking a deep sip of tea. Mac sat beside her and sipped his tea. He gave her a warm smile and said nothing. She leaned back. Her muscles slowly unclenched easing the ache in her arms and back. She felt no pressure to fill the silence between them. Riley let the background sound of the plane and faint murmur of Cage's voice seep into her. She fought a yawn as she finished her tea. She turned and watched Jack, her bottom lip trembling.

Mac leaned forward and took her cup. He waited until Riley turned to face him.

"Riley, it's what Jack does." Riley stared into those amazing deep eyes and nodded. Mac squeezed her shoulder and brought the cups to the galley. Riley leaned back and closed her eyes suddenly tired.

"Here." Riley blinked as Mac held out a pillow. Riley turned on her side and relaxed into the pillow. Mac dimmed the lights over her and pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"We're all right here." He said softly. Riley reached out and grabbed Mac's forearm. Her dark eyes met his silver blues she smiled.

"Thanks, Mac." Mac smiled then turned away. Riley could almost see the pink in his face.

"Anytime, Riley." He silently walked down the aisle and sprawled on the couch across from Jack. Riley smiled closing her eyes. He would look over Jack, keep them all safe. Riley sighed, relishing the feeling. She would let Elwood try again, she decided. For the first time she realized it wasn't an either/ or dilemma. No matter what happened with Elwood, she had a family ready to catch her if she fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 2:9 CD Rom + Hoagie Foil

The smell of charred wood and metal lined MacGyver's nose and throat the ash covered his boots. Mac studied the small cabin floor as he stepped over burnt furniture and walls. It had not been an explosion; the scorch marks were all wrong. Parts of the walls and the brick chimney were still standing. Someone had burnt this cabin down from the inside, but who? Mac studied the woods around them.

It was beautiful up here in NorCal. He was only an hour from Mission City. Mac gritted his teeth. Why was he here? It's obvious his father wasn't here. Had he destroyed the cabin? Why? Who was chasing him? Mac felt a pang of worry for his dad. Was he even still alive? Mac shook his head. He wanted to scream.

There wasn't a lead here. It had been a long shot. The path to his father once again had hit a murky uncrossable bridge. Mac froze. As he turned to leave, a floorboard creaked under his weight. Could it be… something? Mac smiled. Definitely not a natural creak. Mac popped the wood and found a burnt tool box. There wasn't enough paint to recognize it, and he wasn't surprised his father would have one. Mac couldn't count how many tools he had sprawled around his own house. The paint can inside had been sealed to protect it from the fire. How long ago? Was this hidden before whatever happened happened? That would mean MacGyver Sr. knew someone was closing in on him, or had it just been left here? For him?

Mac shook the questions away into the growing mountain of them. He pulled out the film. His hand shook a little. It was an aged 8mm. It hadn't been manufactured since 1997. Looking at the age and condition of the roll, this would have been filmed around the time. It'd be a miracle if Jill could do anything with it. Mac grimaced and put it in his pocket. Mac hopped in his Jeep and sped toward Phoenix. Glancing at his watch he pushed the pedal down a little more. He was going to be late. Mac glanced back at the burned cabin squelching the fire of hope. How many other leads didn't pan out?

Mac jumped as his phone rang; he didn't have to look to know it was Jack. Mac rubbed his tired eyes. He had thought he'd have been back before Jack got out of bed. Mac had left long before dawn. Mac felt a pang of guilt. His partner would think he jetted off to Paris again or got captured… Mac swallowed forcing his mind away from the familiar blurry memory of the quality time with his nemesis. Mac had promised no more secrets, and there wouldn't be, Mac promised. He would tell Jack, only in person. Mac knew he needed Jack -to keep his hope up, or temp it down. Jack wasn't exactly an objective observer, but Mac knew his brother was 100% on Mac's side, good bad or ugly.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack growled as his call was again put to voicemail. He was going to strangle Mac, after he knew he was safe. Again he'd taken off without saying a word; again without Jack. Mac was probably ignoring the world around him trying to get his fool head shot off, yep Jack was definitely going to strangle him, then kick him in the ass, maybe he'd tag on a left uppercut just to knock sense into the kid's head.

Jack hoped it wasn't a repeat of Paris. When would the kid learn "no secrets" meant "NO SECRETS"? Jack grinned as another strip of green tickets spewed from the skee ball machine. The grin became genuine when he turned to greet Riley. She'd been acting weird but had come to him when he was ready. She was a good kid, she knew enough to tell Jack what was going on. Riley sought his fatherly advice, would listen to him. She never went traipsing around the world without letting Jack know which continent she was on! She knew...

Jack thought he was holding it together pretty well. He managed to keep his blood pressure near normal. He reminded himself Elwood was Riley's dad, but the words he'd thrown at so easily slapped him in the face. "you ain' got but one." Sometimes his wise wisdom turned into hypocrisy. Of course Mac was an entirely different situation, Jack argued. Mac's dad was just...gone. With Riley and Diane, Jack had seen the bruises, the tears, the betrayal. Everytime Elwood came back he was a natural disaster sucking life and joy from Jack's family. That Jack would not, could not abide. No one fucked with family, it was that simple.

Of course, Jack admitted there was a completely selfish motive behind his hypocrisy. He and Riley were finally where they needed to be. His heart glowed when Riley came to him. She finally trusted him to always be there for her, 100% no matter what. Then Elwood comes back… Jack forced a smile on his face. What if Elwood was changed, become Pop of the year? What would that mean for Jack in Riley's life?

"What I want Jack is for you to stay out of it?" In the past, Riley had screamed it at him; blamed him for Elwood's assholery. Jack lied through his frozen teeth. Jack reassured Riley enough that his girl smiled, even though doubt still lingered in those beautiful expressive eyes. Jack left with a smile. It vanished the second he turned his back. It was time to talk with Daddy dearest, with fists if needed.

Jack had to admit Elwood did look different. Of course the last time he'd seen the man he stank of booze and had blood running from everywhere. Good times, Jack sighed. Jack stepped back in surprise when Elwood thanked him. Maybe he hit the dude too hard? Jack refused to believe someone who'd hurt his family like this jerk had would ever change, but he said the right things and seemed more sincere than the last bajillion time. Jack narrowed his eyes and delivered the threat he'd rehearsed over the past 12 years. He smiled when Elwood's eyes widened at his menace, yup still got it. When Elwood smiled, Jack almost threw away his hero card. Maybe the asshole meant it? Jack swallowed as he turned to leave. Time would tell. Did he want Elwood to stay on the straight and narrow or still be a jerk. He wanted Riley happy, full stop, no conditions. If having that drunk weasel back and he was ok, that would be awesome, but what about his own relationship with Riley? Jack . His phone rang, Jack prayed it was his other kid-no such luck.

"Yeah, Matty, I'm on my way." Jack forced himself to not demand she ping Mac's phone. He swallowed his worry. If something was wrong, Matty would know and tell him.

"Sometimes it sucks to be a father figure." Jack growled.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack rocked from foot to foot, his worry had redlined when the team had to wait on the kid for briefing. Jack let out a pent up breath. Mac stopped to talk to Jane then strode into the war room. He moved easily, no apparent wounds, no new trauma in his eyes. Jack narrowed his eyes when Mac came closer.

He smelled of woodsmoke. Jack breathed easier when Mac grinned at him. The kid looked tired, but had the normal sparkle in his eye. Jack smiled back his unease evaporating. Mac probably was involved in some project or other that blew up in his face. He'd get it out of his partner.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack was not happy to find out about the film. He managed to not stop the car and beat the crap out of Mac. Mac did look genuinely bothered by not telling Jack. Jack did realize what this could mean in terms of the search for Mac Sr., but when would Mac learn to bring his other half. Jack growled at the "helicopter parent" barb. It was true, Jack admitted, but Jack would be damned if Mac thought that let him off the hook. Jack was a helicopter parent only because the pair needed one. Mac going off on his own, Riley eating dinner with Elwood...Next thing he knew Bozer would be eloping with some spy chick who sweet talked him into federal prison for treason or something. Kids. Dammit, being a father-figure really, really sucked sometimes!

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack was a little out of breath when SWAT and the Phoenix pair were finally in position. This area of upstate was beautiful. Trees of a radiant fall yellow blazed around them. The river far below the aqueduct was a comforting roar behind the lazy buzz of bug and forest life. There was only one way up to the water processing plant. A road ran the length of the long bridge behind them, but there was no way they could drive a vehicle up it without being spotted in seconds. That would spill the entire game of Jenga. Some of the SWAT officers had dropped from a steep downhill behind the control building, but Mac and their group had run slow and fast up the four miles of road. Jack shot an eye to his partner. Of course Mac wasn't breathing hard.

Everyone was in place; no one was spotted. Jack could barely stop moving. Ants in his pants, his Mom had always called it. He knew in his bones Mac was right. They were going to release the gas here. Dammit. Never, ever complain a mission was too easy, ever. Jack berated himself.

"Albatross." Jack grinned, his adrenaline pumping. Show time. Any peace the forest had vanished with the first deafening volley of gunfire. Jack jumped into the frey. He lost track of Mac. Again. Dammit! Jack paused.

"Mac?" Jack yelled when he saw his partner dashing across the kill zone of a million semis. He held the gas. Jack sprinted after him shooting as he went, "Mac!" Jack screamed when Mac stopped running and spun horror on his face. No, no, no...Jack sped his run. He was dimly aware of Cage at his heels. Mac turned and bolted into a windowed room locking the room. Dammit!

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded. He finally noticed the faint green cloud filling the room. No! He could hear Mac rasping through the window between them, "Get out of there!"

Their eyes met. Mac was scared.

"It's too late, I've already been exposed." Jack's heart trip hammered. He raised his pistol. He was going to get his boy, damn the consequences…

"No, we can't break the glass. We'll all die and the gas will get into the water." Jack glared at Cage. He knew deep in his gut she was right. Dammit. "He'll think of something."

Jack knew that, Mac always came up with something. Mac was always alright...Jack turned back to the window in time to see Mac jam a pair of scissors into his thigh. Jack's entire body jerked with the full-throated scream Mac let out as he fell on his knees to the ground. Jack jumped forward barely aware of Cage's arm holding him back.

"Now what are you doing?" Jack demanded. Mac screaming in pain meant the kid couldn't focus enough to hide his pain.

"Adrenaline. A wound releases adrenaline, it slows the effect of the gas. He's buying himself time." Cage explained quickly. Jack stared at her a long minute before he dragged his eyes back to his partner. Mac pulled himself to standing and staggered to the window. Mac swayed as he choked.

"I'm going to build a vent like...ones found...in...every laboratory in...the world." Jack put a hand on the window. Mac turned almost falling to the floor as he wobbled over to the sewer pipes in the back of the small room. He explained what he was doing as he went. Jack's stomach churned. Mac was talking to himself mostly, keeping his drifting consciousness on task. Jack barely listened. Instead, he focused on the gasping, the slowness, the hunched back.

Mac slumped more than knelt as the fan whirled pulling the thick green death-smog out of the air. Jack grinned. His boy had done the impossible again.

"C'mon now, easy." Jack yelled as Mac staggered through the door. He took in the fact that Mac's hands and arms shook as he jiggled the door open. Mac seemed to hover in midair staring at the floor. Jack jumped forward managing to catch Mac as his knees buckled.

Jack and Cage slung his arms over their shoulders. Mac's breathing was ragged, sweat poured down his face and he trembled everywhere. The kid's face and hands were flushed with red pin pricks that were spreading along any exposed skin. Mac tried helping Cage and Jack by pushing himself forward, but Jack could tell Mac was more out of it with each gasp. Still, he was alive.

"How did you survive being in a room full of nerve gas?"

"I...did...n't...takes 16...hours to kill...you...I have...to get to the...hospital." Jack's body tightened with panic. He pulled them forward. Mac's head dropped. Mac cried out and bent forward almost pulling Cage and Jack to the floor. Jack crouched at his side.

"Mac?" Mac groaned, his body shook and he puked on the cement in front of them, "Easy, brother. We gotcha." Jack murmured tightening his grip on Mac. Mac closed his eyes. Jack could feel the younger man's body begin to shake, his muscles bunching under Jack's hands. Jack shot a desperate glance at Cage. She returned the look with a grim one of her own.

Jack glanced up at the sound of boots running toward them. A SWAT medic knelt beside them, Stevens, Jack recalled. The medic had helped prep them for exposure. Jack sucked in a breath of hope. Stephen popped the top off a pre-prepped syringe jamming it into Mac's thigh. Mac moaned folding folding forward.

"Atropine and 2-PAM." The man explained glancing at Jack and cage. The medic leaned forward and peered into Mac's eyes. He let out a deep breath, "Pinpoints, do you know how long he'd been exposed?"

Jack's mouth moved but no words came out. He dragged Mac to his feet and started tugging the group forward. Jack tried to come up with a number. 15 minutes? An hour? A century?

"About twenty minutes." Cage supplied. Stevens' face blanched. He pulled out a handheld.

"Yeah, Sarge, we got a level 1." Jack glanced at Cage his heart pounding. Mac gagged. Spit began to dribble from his mouth and clear snot dripped from his nose. Mac cried out, his body stiffening. Jack swore as his partner was yanked out of his arms by violent shaking.

"HELP HIM!" Jack screamed at the medic.

"We have Hazmat at the bottom of the hill, I'll go get transport." Jack nodded barely hearing Cage talking to Stevens. His concentration was on his brother. Jack cradled Mac's head to keep it from slamming against the concrete. Cage tried to roll Mac onto his side, but his body arched back. Mac's mouth opened with a silent scream. Cage managed to tilt Mac, his back on her lap.

"We gotcha, brother. We gotcha." Jack chanted. Mac's spit became a thick foam. Mac tried to suck in air, but choked and spewed copious fluids from everywhere. Jack looked up with worry as Mac lost control of his bladder and bowel. Jack bent closer.

"Hang on, Mac. Hang on, helps on the way." Mac's pupils were lost in the twin oceans of silver-blue. Mac's face seemed to shake separate from the rest of him. There was no recognition, only pain. Then his body relaxed and he slumped limp. Cage rolled him on his side; Jack tilted Mac's head so all of the fluids could drain. Mac's skin was a bright red.

"He said 16 hours!" Jack yelled looking at Cage with desperation.

"He was exposed to a high dose." Cage was pale, panicky. Jack looked down at Mac who cried out as he bent forward with a cramp.

"Hang on, brother. Don't give up. I need you, I need you…" Jack looked up as an ambulance bumped across gravel and cement backing up to them.

"Thank God," Jack breathed.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Everything was blurry...and hurt. Mac coughed but couldn't get rid of the thick wetness in his throat and nose. Mac tried to take in air but he felt like a giant hand was squeezing him. He closed his eyes as wave after wave of pain shook through his body.

"It's ok, kiddo, we're almost there…" Jack's voice broke through the maelstrom swirling around Mac. Mac could feel his brother's calloused hands clutching his wet grip. Mac tried to look up, see his partner, squeeze his hands back, but he couldn't unclench his muscles. He heard someone else's voice, someone he'd met-a medic? Mac cried out as his gut cramped and he curled forward puking. Mac felt a needle stab his thigh beside his self-inflicted wound.

"Easy, Mac. That's an antidote…" Mac lost Jack's voice in the lightning storm that boiled through his head.

Mac was dimly aware of his clothes being cut away...bleach, someone scrubbing him everywhere. Mac gagged, he heard the slurp of suction and took in a desperate gasp.

"You with me?" Mac blinked slowly. Jack bent over him. The older man had obviously been scrubbed too his skin red and raw.

"J-" Mac tried. He cried out and curled forward. His stomach turned inside out, but there was nothing left. Everything swirled. He felt another needle stab then everything went dark.

Mac moaned. He could feel biting around his stab wound. His head turned to the side.

"J-" Mac tried to call. Jack popped into view.

"Easy kiddo, you're ok. They're stitching up that stab wound you stuck in your leg...something we are going to have a long talk about, by the way…" Mac felt another needle poke and drifted away. The world drifted in and out, a haze of pain and cramping. Jack was the only constant Mac could rely on.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Jack!" Mac cried out sucking in air. His thigh stiffened. Mac arched back in pain. A charley horse, but infinitely worse.

"Hey, brother, easy remember to breathe." Mac shot out hand and grabbed Jack's arm twisting it as he closed his eyes and wheezed in a breath. Then it passed. Mac slumped back letting out a long sigh of relief. His stomach churned.

"Hey, Mac. You still awake." Mac was exhausted, but managed to open his eyes. He offered a tiny smile.

"Hmm still...live." Mac slurred. Jack grinned and let out a long sigh. He wiped wet eyes.

"Yeah, barely." Jack shook his head, "Never, never, never do that again." Mac chuckled then cried out holding his gut. Mac forced himself to breathe slowly. The pain slowly eased. He opened his eyes wincing at the fatigue and worry in Jack's eyes.

Mac shifted his eyes to his surroundings. It took him a long minute to recognize Phoenix medical. He frowned and looked at Jack.

"You don't think Sally would let you stay away from her when you were so bad off, do you?" Jack teased. Mac glared at him even as his eyes roved looking for the sneaky nurse. He let out a pent up breath. No evil elf.

"She needs entertainment that badly?" Mac growled. Jack laughed and shook his head. Everything was returning to normal. Mac's eyes hung low. The blonde was fighting the fatigue. He took in the IV...then tried to bolt upright.

"My Dad's watch!" Before Jack could push Mac back into the bed, Mac flopped back sweat beading on his brow.

"It's ok, bud, you lost the band, but Bozer and Riley are cleaning out the watch itself and putting it back together." Mac sank into the sheets, his eyes watering. Jack frowned and cocked his head.

"Mac?" Mac turned away and wiped his eyes. Before he could say anything his thigh jerked into pain. Mac gasped reaching out to hold his leg with both hands.

"Dammit." The kid managed to gasp. Jack reached down and gently brushed Mac's hair back. Mac leaned back when the muscles relaxed.

"Mac?" Mac closed his eyes unable to fight a yawn. His eyes slowly opened. He gave Jack a tired smile.

" 'm k, just tired." Jack nodded. His face took on a serious note.

"Get some rest, Cage will be here when you wake up." Mac raised an eyebrow. Jack stood up and Mac could see the muscles in his cheek contract.

"Riley and her old man are going out for dinner." Mac chuckled breaking off as he lost air. Jack glared at him. Mac shook his head.

" Don' do anything...bad." Mac mumbled his eyes at half mast. Jack nodded.

"I should set a better example for you. Stabbing your leg, running into a gas chamber…" Mac relaxed into sleep missing the rest of Jack's tirade. Jack stopped and looked down at his pale brother. He cupped Mac's cheek.

"You'll be the death of me, brother." Jack let out a deep breath then left. Now onto his other kid.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Two days later, Mac was home with orders for strict bedrest. For the first time in a lifetime, Mac was relieved Jack was a helicopter parent-to Riley. Jack was running ragged between the two of them. Luckily Mac had slept through the first day home managing to avoid Jack's peak mother-henning. Riley had also been spending time with her dad pulling Jack away to keep an eye on them.

Mac glanced at the sheet behind him. Finally he could watch the film in peace. He hoped Jack had completely forgotten about it. Mac doubted it, but one could hope. Mac turned on the drill.

He and his father building a rocket. Mac smiled. His heart pinched with a cramp that had nothing to do with VX gas. He looked happy. His father's back was to the camera, but he leaned forward and pointed at the rocket. Mac could almost hear his father describing the parts of the rocket. Mac sighed. He felt like he was staring at a Currier and Ives Christmas card. He didn't remember this moment. He wished he could feel that happiness when he thought of his dad. Mac only felt a dark hollowness where these types of memories should be.

Mac blinked in surprise.

"What the hell?" He saw the reflection of the picture taker-Matty. It couldn't be. Mac stopped the DIY projector and stepped forward. Definitely a younger Matty. She had known the McGyvers back then? A boiling yellow black slowly ate the picture.

"No!" Mac gulped. He'd forgotten how easily the nitrate base film combusted under even the smallest heat. He tried to put out the fire, but it was too late. Dammit! Mac slammed his impromptu table. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. A billion question joined the billions he already had. Matty? What was she up to?


	10. Chapter 10

The charred scent of the burnt match still circled around MacGyver as he stared at the static. His shoulders slumped and he dropped it to the floor. He didn't see the static. He saw the light go out, the 32nd life desperately suck in air in the last inch of oxygen.

" _Hey, you never told me what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"_

 _"Rocky road."_

 _"Hey-"_

Stupid. That was the last thing he spoke to Zoe Kimura. Her last words, about ice cream. Mac swallowed. The static seemed to cover her waterlogged screams.

 _The average person can hold their breath 30-60 seconds. At that point she was hypothermic. Ironically this probably allowed her to last longer because of the slowing of her metabolism and hyperventilation. Drawing out her panic and fear._

Mac closed his eyes and held his eyes shut with his finger and thumb. This did nothing to stop the growing flow of tears.

" _You know what's really stupid? I am craving ice cream."_

 _"Why is that stupid?"_

Mac wanted her to come to warm LA, eat Rocky Road, work for Phoenix…

 _At 87 seconds comes the break point. Almost unconscious the CO2 level becomes higher than the O2 and the body is so desperate for air it sucks in a deep breath. The lungs take 3-5 minutes to fill with water. Terror causes the body to flail, scream, desperately try to get air._

Mac pulled his arms across his chest. Zoe would be floating, fighting the ice as it filled her body from the inside out. Mac closed his eyes feeling the burning agony and desperation. Mac slumped forward leaning on the table. He tried to take in air, but couldn't. He felt like he was floating in black icy water. The lights would have burned out when the computer went out. Her last seconds would have been in dark.

 _Rocky Road._

"Mac?" Mac opened his eyes and swallowed. He rubbed his eyes dry and straightened facing away from Cage and Matty.

"I…" Mac's voice choked off.

 _"You save lives at that think tank of yours."_

 _"Zoe, we try."_

"I have to go." Mac mumbled. Pushing through the pairs comforting hands, Mac almost ran out to the jeep. He stomped the gas pedal. As he blindly drove, the sobs came.

He knew it, of course.

 _"There has to be something! There has to be a way! There's always a way."_

A basic tenet of his entire life. He used what was around him, always could do something, anything, to help. To save people, make things better…

 _"You haven't used everything. You haven't used me."_

Mac saw it the second she said it. It was the only way. It was her or the 31 kids. There was no other way.

" _I know it's the right thing to do, you know how I know? I don't know you very well, but it's what you would do."_

In a heartbeat, Zoe. I would have flown to the arctic and taken your place in the freezing water. I would have done anything…

 _I was hoping you would do this with me._

Mac slumped against the closed front door and gave into sobs.

Anything, Zoe, I would have done anything.

 _Rocky Road._

It was his favorite too. They clicked so well. Desperation was eased with familiarity, like knew like. She was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, brave...and dead.

 _Minutes after the students were shifted to a warm rescue ship, the RV Bancroft would have screamed one last time, cracked away from the ice floe, tilt then slowly sink to the next level of ice, or sank slowly to the bottom of the Arctic. The ship would have cracked and buckled all decks filling with water. Zoe would have moved with the water in her tomb. Most likely neither her or the ship would ever be found again. The floe would close over her. Silence. Most likely she would never decay, eventually she would become one with the glaciers she studied._

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack stared at the hamburger face of Elwood. The man was swollen, bruised, and bloody everywhere. Jack made sure the rental room had medical supplies, painkillers, and food. The lease was for two weeks. By that point, the swelling would have gone down enough that Elwood would be able to drive and get around a little. Jack had lost count of how many bones the man had broken.

Jack closed his eyes wincing as he remembered the $10, 000 beating. It had lasted close to an hour. Jack had seen severe beatings; been on the receiving end of plenty of them himself but he was impressed. Elwood didn't defend himself, didn't beg or cry. Not once.

"Thanks, Jack." Elwood whispered around his swollen jaw. He'd lost several teeth and the inside of his mouth was ground up meat. Jack couldn't imagine how badly the man hurt. Jack leaned forward but didn't touch the tall man.

"Be good, Elwood. And you better come back." Jack said. There was no menace in his voice. Elwood managed a tiny smile. Jack rubbed his face as he climbed into the shelby and winced at the bruise around his right eye. He smiled. Elwood...Damn, Jack, had to admit, had earned his respect. The man had earned the right to step into Riley's life as her true dad, although Jack would still keep an eye on him. Jack hated to admit it, but he kind of liked the guy. Kind of.

Jack pulled out his phone to call Mac. He wanted to share his private mission and see how he got the kids off that boat. It went to voicemail. Jack laughed. Probably made a toboggan or something. Jack sighed as he entered his apartment and tossed his keys on the table. He cleaned up the blood Elwood had trailed across his floor and recliner then took a shower and fixed some pasta. He tried calling Mac again, it went to voicemail. Jack showered and sprawled out in front of the TV. He thought it would be a nice night for Moonlighting. He was half way through the Alfred Hitchcock spoof. He called Mac and frowned. Again it went to voicemail. Jack felt an uneasy sinking in his gut. He stood up and paced, Bruce forgotten. He hit the button to call Matty when someone knocked on his door. Jack let out a deep breath of relief.

"Mac it's about time! I was getting-" Jack stopped in mid sentence. It wasn't Mac, it was Riley and she'd clearly been crying, "Ri, what's-"

Riley leapt forward and wrapped Jack in a strangling hold. Jack pulled her into the apartment, closed the door and returned the embrace.

"Shhh, easy kiddo." Was she upset Elwood was gone?

"Look, Elwood-" Riley stepped back and turned away from Jack rubbing her nose. Jack handed her a paper towel and gave her a minute to collect herself, "Ri, Elwood is ok. He-"

"It's not Elwood, Jack." Jack felt his chest clench.

"Mac." He whispered, "What happened? Is he ok?" Riley shook her head.

"Not even a little bit." Riley led Jack to his living room and told him the whole story of the RV Bancroft. Jack shook his head unable to speak. He should have been there.

"Matty went over there for awhile. She said Mac didn't want to talk and just stared at the skyline frozen like a statue."

"Aw kid." Jack moaned running his hand through his hair. It wasn't hard to know where Mac's brain had gone and Jack had a pretty good idea what it was doing to his partner.

"Me and Cage went over there after Matty...Jack it...it was like he wasn't there. He just stared at the city and didn't move. He didn't seem to know we were even there. Jack he hasn't moved in over six hours."

"Crap. Is he alone now?"

"Of course not, Cage is watching him in case...and Bozer's not going to be back from Virginia until tomorrow-" Jack held Riley by the shoulders and met her tearful eyes.

"Ri, I got him, ok. I got him just like I always do, don't worry." Riley managed a wan smile and nodded. Jack turned her to his apartment, "You can stay here as long as you want. I got Moonlighting ready to go, one of the best episodes, or there's the books-"

"I got it, Jack. Go help Mac." Jack nodded and spun grabbing his jacket and keys heading for the door, "Jack, thanks for helping Elwood." Jack turned and offered an absent smile. Elwood had been erased by his worry about Mac.

Cage greeted Jack at the door. He knew nothing had changed by her grim expression. Jack crossed to the middle of the living room and peered out to the deck. Mac stood just like the others said. A statue staring down the bright lights of LA.

"He hasn't moved." Cage said, "I have no idea how he's still standing. His body-" Jack nodded. He knew about stress positions and could only imagine the cramping Mac's muscles were doing, or had they gone numb? It wasn't a good sign either way. Jack gently squeezed Cage's shoulder.

"I got this." She nodded.

"Good luck, Jack."

Mac didn't notice Jack as the older man stepped out onto the deck. Jack had tried to make as much noise as he could. Mac didn't notice. His lips were moving.

"Mac, hey kiddo." Jack said softly as he reached Mac's side. He leaned forward to hear what the blonde was saying. It was a fast garbled whisper.

"...Life jackets, plastic beaker, tin coffee mug, ace wraps, box fans, garden hose, tarp, water jug, paddles but no raft-too cold for lifeboats...would have taken half an hour before they all died-luggage, buckets, hand cream…" Jack straightened. What the hell? The list ran out. Mac's eyes watered, "There has to be something...there's always a way…" Mac began running through the items again.

Jack wasn't a genius but it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. Jack walked closer and put a hand on Mac's shoulder. The kid was cold and shook as if he was attached to a high voltage wire. Jack could feel how tight Mac's muscles were. And he'd been like this for hours? Not good. Not good at all.

Jack tugged on Mac's shoulder enough to force Mac to turn to him. Jack had a second to see confusion in Mac's eyes then the kid spiraled toward the floor.

"Whoa! Easy, brother." Jack slowed Mac's fall to his knees. Mac still hit with a thud. Mac groaned falling forward his back stiff his arms still across his chest. Jack crouched in front of Mac and uncrossed Mac's arms. Mac hissed in pain. His head fell forward. Jack could feel Mac's muscles spasming. Jack pulled Mac closer and started rubbing his limbs. Mac still murmured the list of things from the ship. Not good.

When Mac was bendable again, Jack cupped the kid's face in his hands. Mac's eyes were a million miles away. Jack didn't like the pain in those baby blues. Jack could only imagine what Mac had been seeing for the past who-knows-what number of hours.

"Mac? Hey bro, you in there?" Mac blinked and slowly brought Jack's face into focus. Mac's face dropped into a mask of tragedy.

"C'mon, let's go inside you're freezing." Mac drew back anger and self-hate burning across his face.

"I'm fine." He growled in a dry rasp. Jack blinked then sighed. He'd forgotten about the cold. Damn.

"Yeah, I know kiddo, but I've had a long day. Let's go get comfortable."

"I told Matty I didn't want to talk." Mac snarled. He tried to push away from Jack, but his muscles were still weak. He almost flopped back to the deck in a painful twist. Jack grabbed Mac and shook his head.

"Oh brother, I am not Matty and we are going to talk." Jack yanked Mac to his knees, grunted as his knees cracked, then dragged Mac over his shoulder. Mac cried out in pain.

"JACK PUT ME THE FU-" Mac yelled. He tried to pull out of Jack's grip. Jack stumbled.

"Quit that! We'll both end up falling through the glass." Mac began to cuss out Jack, his cars, his apartment, Bruce Willis and everyone Jack ever called friend." Jack shook his head spun and tossed Mac onto the couch. Mac bounced losing his wind. Jack sat on the coffee table and pushed Mac to the cushions.

"You can get up and kick my ass after you're able to move without screaming in pain."

"I didn't scream." Mac gritted obviously in pain. If there wasn't raw emotional pain under his pout, Jack would have laughed.

"Look, Riley told me what happened." Mac turned away his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I'm fine." Mac said softly.

"Sure you are." Jack huffed. He leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair, "You liked this girl-"

"Zoe, her name was Zoe. Zoe Kimura." Mac turned away swallowing. His eyes moistened. Jack put a hand on Mac's arm.

"It isn't your fault, what happened." Mac closed his eyes and chuffed.

"You weren't there."

"I know you, you don't give up until you try everything-"

"It was my fault." Mac said, his voice breaking. He pulled himself to sitting wincing at the ache with every move. Jack tried to push him back down, but Mac shoved Jack away. The blonde moved to the end of the sofa and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his forehead on his knees hissing in long breaths as his muscles stretched. Jack leaned forward.

"Mac, I know you liked this gi-Zoe."

"She was great," Mac snorted, "She wanted to come to LA, visit Phoenix maybe even work there...go for ice cream…" Mac's voice trailed off and tears dripped down his face. Mac shook his head rubbing his forehead, "Her favorite flavor was Rocky Road…" Mac's voice trailed off and he brushed at the tears. Jack put a hand on Mac's knee.

"You liked her." Mac opened his mouth then shut it. He swallowed and looked away.

"She was so brave...right up 'til the end." Mac whispered. Jack moved to sit beside Mac and put an arm around Mac's shoulders. Mac again wiped his face. He shook his head and looked into Jack's eyes.

"The math is simple, Jack. I failed...it was my fault."

"No, no, absolutely not. You didn't drive that boat into a big ol' glacier. You-"  
"No, Jack, but if I hadn't made them tilt the ship the ice wouldn't have pushed in the hull and the water wouldn't have started flooding the ship. Zoe...Zoe-" Mac's voice trailed off. He turned away, "I failed, Jack. Zoe died on my watch. I should have come up with something...I should have-" Mac broke off melting completely into tears. Jack pulled Mac over and held him as Mac's body shook with his sobs. Jack made soothing sounds and rubbed Mac's back as the kid cried.

"Zoe sounds like an amazing woman. Sounds like you and her would have been something special." Jack whispered. Mac pulled away wiping his face with his sleeve. He nodded and sat back closing his eyes sniffing. Jack could tell he was exhausted. Jack did some mental math. Mac had been dealing with this almost 30 hours and Jack knew he hadn't eaten.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some food. Or I can order in?" Mac shook his head.

"Not hungry."

"Don't care. Make a choice or I will." Mac shrugged and slowly dragged himself to his feet. He winced as he slowly staggered to his feet and wobbled to his room. Jack scrubbed his face with both hands.

"Dammit." Jack mumbled at the ceiling. He thought about what to feed Mac. Something gentle and non-processed. Jack opened the fridge and frowned. With Bozer gone the past few weeks, the refrigerator was empty except half a six pack of beer and a dried out husk of half a pizza.

Jack called Grubhub and arranged to have a couple subs delivered with the works on the side. He got extra meat on Mac's. Gotta do something to fatten the boy up. If Bozer returned and Mac was any skinnier, Jack had an idea Bozer would be shaving inches off Jack, in his sleep probably.

Jack pulled covers and pillows from Mac's room and made a fluffy marshmallow for Mac to relax into. Ten minutes later, Mac emerged in a cloud of steam absently rubbing his wet hair dry. He looked like an abandoned puppy with sad eyes and wet hair sticking up in all directions. He paused when he saw the made up couch. His mouth opened as if he were going to yell at Jack, but the blonde let out a long exhale his shoulders slumping. He crossed to the couch and sank into the cloud of comfort.

"I got subs coming." Mac looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. Jack smiled and sat on the other couch.

"I know it's not pizza but you need some real food in you. And tomorrow we're going grocery shopping. If Bozer finds you in this condition he's going to put me on a spit over a fire then feed me to you." Mac stared at Jack a long minute his nose wrinkled.

"What?"

"Nevermind, what do you want to watch?"

"Titanic." Mac said with tired bitterness. Jack glared at him.

"That's not even funny." Mac looked away and nodded. Jack could see more tears leaking out. He frowned then grinned.

"I got it." Mac narrowed his eyes.

"Situations where you use that tone of voice never end well." Jack rolled his eyes and put on Netflix. He flipped through until he found _Fiddler on the Roof_. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I love this show." Mac shook his head and sank back. Jack smiled and glanced at his watch hoping he got to feed Mac before the kid dropped off. The subs arrived half an hour later. Mac was awake and leaning forward intently watching the musical. The Fiddler had just made his first appearance on Tevye's roof. Mac snarfed down the sandwich so quickly Jack doubted the kid even knew what kind he'd eaten. Mac was still slurping down the milkshake and munching on the chips as the movie credits rolled.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Not bad." Mac admitted, "How the hell did you ever get into musicals?"

"I'm not 'into' musicals. Some of them have fond memories."

"Oh?"

"You know, my family...Riley and Diane…" Jack trailed off smiling as he remembered happier times.

"So what was going on with Elwood?" Mac set aside his shake and pulled the blankets around him. Jack told him everything that happened. As Jack was finishing his story, he looked over to see Mac's head leaning back and the kid out like a light. Jack sighed and crossed to his partner. He gently situated the kid so he could sleep and piled his cocoon around him.

Jack knelt for a second watching Mac automatically dig into the cushions and blankets. Jack brushed Mac's wild hair back from his face.

"Don't worry brother, I gotcha." Mac hummed and relaxed into sleep; the lines of pain smoothed. Jack hoped Mac had happy dreams of Rocky Road and Zoe, but if he didn't? Well Jack knew how to handle that too. He just wished he had a way of instantly healing the kid's broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Bullet + Pen

"Just so you know, we're not weird. We're the good guys." Mac rubbed his forehead and shoved the red sack filled with the now unconscious mob boss into Jack's hands. Jack looked pathetic with the hurt look, sagging reindeer costume and clown nose. Mac turned away muttering under his breath. Jack huffed as he slung the bad guy over his shoulder again.

"What? I don't want that kid to grow up thinking Santa is someone creepy." Jack said leaning back. Mac rolled his eyes.

"He won't think Santa is crazy, but his reindeer…?" Jack glared

At his partner.

"Well it's all Santa's fault isn't it?"

"How do you figure that?"

"You stopped counting the floors...if you'd just let me keep counting we wouldn't have had to stop and that kid wouldn't be scarred for life. Uh-uh, this one's on you dude." Mac opened his mouth to answer then snapped it shut. The rest of the elevator ride passed without a pause as Jack stared at Mac saying each floor with an angry snap. Mac took deep breaths shaking his head.

"I thought you hated Santa." Mac said as they scurried across the lobby. Jack kicked the bag when it started to moan.

"I don't hate Santa because Santa's not real." Mac turned away grinning as the valet drove their rental up. Jack tossed the boss in the trunk and slammed the door shut. Jack leaned back stretching his muscles before hopping in and driving to the airport.

"And I don't want to hear any of that math crap about proving he exists…"

"I can't prove he exists-"

"Ha!"

"-I also can't prove he can't exist." Jack winced as he rolled his neck. He glared at the younger man who sat easy watching the snowfall out his window.

"I know if he does exist he should do his share of the lifting. My back is killing me." Mac didn't turn to face Jack.

"If he does exist, that's what he has Rudolph for." Mac turned with a smug smile and twinkling eyes. Jack growled.

"I knew I should have shot his skinny ass when I had the chance."

################################################

Mac felt like a ton of dead weight sank onto his shoulders. He stared into the flames of the firepit unable to breath. He had killed a civilian? Mac's heart pounded and his eyes burned.

"No, now listen Mac. That building was clear. You didn't kill anyone, you hear me?" Mac swallowed and met Jack's gaze. Jack nodded offering support. Mac rubbed sweat off his forehead. He felt like a hand was wrapping around him squeezing away his air, his freedom. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. Memories of Supermax with El Noche almost choked him. The smell of confinement, the boredom, the fear, the looks and yells- _Fish, fresh, gonna get you tonight, Fish_. Mac could almost feel the hands.

"Mac?" Cage said softly at his elbow. He felt her small hand on her shoulder. Mac swallowed and sucked it up. He looked up and nodded fighting to hold back the tears. Who was George Ramsey? Did he have a family? Did he suffer? Mac wiped his face. Whoever he was, he didn't deserve the pain of having a building crush him. Mac's heart pounded when his doorbell rang. The others all watched him. Mac straightened his shoulders and stiffened his spine. Whatever he faced, it had to be better than whatever George Ramsey felt.

"Are you Angus MacGyver?" The detective looked like he'd be a kind person in any other situation. The two behind him had cold angry eyes. Mac glanced back at his family. Jack gave him a small nod. Mac reluctantly turned away. Would he ever see them again? Mac stepped forward and winced as the cuffs were tightened. He didn't fight his brain swirling with guilt and fear.

"Get in." A voice hissed in his ear. Mac glanced up at the last detective in line, Detective Ruddy. He was a blonde guy almost as wide as he was tall. Mac didn't argue. He bent toward the back seat. The detective leaned forward crashing Mac's forehead into the side of the car. Mac's knees bent with the shock of the hit.

"I hate people who mess with my city. We're gonna have fun." Ruddy hissed in his ear as he shoved him into the back seat. The first detective, Detective Greer, slid in beside Mac.

"-do you understand these rights as explained to you?" Mac stared at Ruddy who slid into the driver's seat. He glared at Mac through the rearview window. Mac swallowed and nodded at Greer. Like he had a choice. Mac knew he couldn't say one word in his defense that wouldn't indict him under the espionage act. Mac looked at the warm lights of his home as they drew away.

Mac glanced at the clock. Only two hours?

"Have somewhere to be?" Mac went back to staring at his wrists chained to the table. Why wasn't Matty getting him out? He swallowed down another blaze of fear. Would they disavow him? He closed his eyes and fought the need to yawn.

Mac's gut threatened to invert when he looked at the pictures of George Ramsey, the man he'd killed. He did have a family. Mac gulped and closed his eyes unable to look at the dead man carved for autopsy.

"Like looking at your handiwork?" Mac closed his eyes forcing his face to remain blank. He looked back up at Greer. Greer's dark eyes burned with anger. Mac respected the man and hated being seen as a criminal, but that's what he was, wasn't it? Mac fought a yawn.

His sweaty palms balled into fists as he saw the G36 _This one's a growler._ Mac wanted to rub his eyes. He wished Jack would come bursting through the door and take him to freedom, but Mac knew no matter how Jack would be ranting about that same thing there was nothing his partner could do. Mac felt the noose tighten. A picture taken by ground cam, how had they missed that? Mac had to admit the case against him was pretty damn solid. Sweat ran down his back.

"I want my phone call." He demanded. Greer smiled under his salt-pepper moustache. Mac knew the feeling. The first step to breaking a silent prisoner-get them to talk, about anything. Greer leaned forward.

Domestic terrorist? Mac leaned back his mouth a desert. Him a terrorist. The irony flashed through his brain. He almost started laughing with hysteria. He knew there was no way out. Mac schooled his features. There had to be some hope? Mac thought about Gitmo, a real possibility if he was found guilty-or the death penalty. If Mac had a choice, he voted for death.

"I'm not who you think I am." He told Greer, speaking directly to the detective for the first time. Greer pulled out a folder and leaned forward.

"Ok, who are you?"

"I'm not a gunrunner, or terrorist." Both men heard the lack of denial about being a murderer. Greer sat back a satisfied smile. Mac looked down at his hands. He might as well scream it from the Aon center roof. This guy was good.

"You're like a puzzle, Mr. MacGyver. Your picture looks good on the outside while inside you're just broken pieces." Mac forced his shoulders and hands to stay relaxed, "Your mom died when you were 5, Dad left when you turned 10-"

"Lots of people lose their parents." Mac managed to keep his voice normal toned, but couldn't quite hold it steady.

"They don't all burn down their high school football stadium."

"That was an accident." Mac squirmed in his chair and could feel his body tightened. Too defensive, back off. Mac let out a silent breath and slumped back. Greer smiled knowing he was digging through Mac's defenses one layer at a time.

"Or a clue...to who you would ultimately become. In my experience highly intelligent children with abandonment issues, a history of arson, and an abnormal obsession with explosives don't usually wind up doctors and lawyers." Their eyes locked for a long silent second. Mac had to admit the guy had a point. Mac did fit the man's profile, only without the whole being a terrorist thing.

"You've spent your whole life looking for somewhere to put that anger. It's too bad we didn't catch you before all that rage cost an innocent man his life." Mac looked down swallowing. Again the detective raised a valid point. One Mac desperately wanted to disprove.

Jack watched his partner's face seeing Mac fall into a pit of guilt and fear right in front of him.

"Mac, there wasn't anyone in that warehouse, I checked myself." Riley, Cage and Bozer all agreed and reached out to the kid. Mac stared into the fire his face a mask of self hatred and horror. Mac's eyes were reddened and wet when he looked up at the door bell. Mac met his eyes. Jack could see the barely controlled panic. He knew what dark door his brother's mind had walked into. El Noche. Supermax. Nitrogen waterboarding. Jack gritted his teeth, his heart palpating with fear. No, he decided. He would not let Mac down this time

Mac moved to the door like a man climbing the scaffold to his beheading. Jack almost lost it when Mac looked back. His partner looked so young, so afraid. Jack nodded shoving away his own fear. Mac stepped out. Jack could hear the click of the handcuffs and the drone of the Miranda. Jack felt Cage and Riley's arms tighten on his arms. He hadn't realized he'd moved to go forward to beat the shit out of those detectives.

Jack pulled free and strode to the door. He arrived in time for Greer to slam the door in his face without a backward look. Jack growled and opened the door. He couldn't see the inside of the car as it slid out of the drive and away into the night. Jack felt like he was watching his son being dragged out to sea by a shark.

"Jack, we-" Jack whirled on Matty.

"You better come up with something Mathilda, or so help me-" Jack ground his teeth to silence the threats pumping from his gut. Matty closed her eyes taking the unspoken threat as if it were a baseball bat strike.

"Jack, I-" Jack ignored her and turned to the others.

"Let's get to Phoenix, " He glared at Matty, "Someone has to save Mac." Jack turned and stormed out to the Shelby and spun out of the drive angrily jabbing at the wetness on his cheeks.

Jack's anger didn't abate as he paced the War room. He roared at Matty, Riley, Bozer, and anyone else that passed by. He got that Mac had more at stake because it was his real name, home and had taken place in LA. But a terrorist?

Then came the cement block. Jack collapsed to sitting. Here he was blaming everyone else and he was the one that missed evidence someone else had entered the warehouse. This was his fault. Jack wanted to cry.

"That's the guy?" Bozer said looking up. Jack felt hope at Bozer's tone. He wanted to kiss the kid. The dude was a bad guy and not killed in the warehouse. He'd known Mac hadn't killed anyone, but now he was reassured. He let out a breath.

"Now we need to get proof."

Jack hummed the theme from _The People's Court_ as he strode through the LAPD halls. He knew he looked good and walked as if he owned the place. His heart soared. He was gonna see his boy, reassure him that he wasn't alone and this wasn't El Noche all over again. Jack snarled out all the gobbledy-gook Matty had drilled into him. He smiled coldly at the detectives enjoying their uneasy looks at each other.

"Did I say please? Please?" Jack had never said please with such a promise of violence behind it. The detectives paused a minute. Jack could see the defensive postures and forced himself to give something of a genuine attempt of a smile. The detectives trooped out. Jack shut the door after them and grinned at Mac.

"I didn't think that would work." He said as he shimmied. Mac gaped at him part surprised and part desperately relieved.

"How did you know all that?"

"Matty made me memorize it phonetically." Jack studied Mac's face. He narrowed his eyes not missing the light bruise on the kid's forehead. Jack grinned sitting down, keeping his own worries under wraps. Mac was pale and Jack could see his hands tremble. Mac was barely keeping his unemotional facade. Jack gritted his teeth. Mac had been under interrogation for a straight 6 hours. While they didn't use the brutal techniques he and Mac had survived on numerous times, allowing Mac time to sit and think was a torture in itself.

"Ok, Bozer saw this guy outside when the building blew." Mac stared at Jack wide eyed with disbelief. Jack waited for the kid to process the implications of what it meant.

"You mean I didn't kill anyone?" Jack forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Of course not." Mac seemed to deflate in front of Jack. The blonde wiped his hands across his face. Jack waited for his partner to roll back the flood of emotions. Jack dialed Matty. It took a second for Mac to remember he was part of Phoenix and get his ginormous brain in gear, but Jack had never doubted his boy would bounce back.

It was hard to leave.

"Next time I see you we'll be leaving, together." Mac nodded and offered a shell of a smile. His eyes were already lost in the thoughts buzzing through his brain. Jack leaned forward.

"And someone say action?" There was a long wait before Mac realized Jack had spoken out loud.

"Wha…? Action?" Jack harrumphed.

"Gotta get into character." It was all worth it when Mac gave him a half-wattage but genuine smile.

Mac kept the smile until the door closed on Jack again. Mac rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He didn't kill George Ramsey. Mac swallowed and leaned forward to itch his chin. But he could have.

Mac's thought broke off as the door opened again. Mac felt his heart sink. Detective Greer's body was stiff and he was silent. The tall man beside him had to be FBI. Behind him, Ruddy smiled. Mac gulped. This was not going to end well.

Mac was not wrong. Greer followed a troupe of a dozen feds. Ruddy shoved Mac into every doorway, filing cabinet and desk they passed in a long trek through the LAPD. Mac's eyes wandered for help but the people they passed either didn't care or didn't notice.

Ruddy almost tossed Mac down the long dark hallway. Mac grimaced at pain in his ankle and pain in his wrist when he bounced off the cement wall. Ruddy didn't even pretend by the time they reached the bottom. Ruddy shoved Mac down the last four steps. Mac tried to tuck and roll, but couldn't protect himself with his hands cuffed behind him. Mac lost his wind when he whumped to a stop sprawling on a dust covered floor. Mac sneezed and shook his head. Drops of blood plopped into the thick powder.

Mac was dragged to his feet. He blinked away dizziness. Greer wasn't there. The feds laughed, some taking off their jackets. Ruddy tugged Mac forward until the blonde was close enough to see the sheen of sweat on the detective's nose.

"We just want to soften you up for Gitmo." The man hissed before singing a fist deep into Mac's gut. Mac couldn't hold back a yell of pain. His knees threatened to buckle. Ruddy tossed Mac back to a Fed behind him. Mac was turned then got double-punched in the face. Mac stumbled backwards. His world fuzzed into twisting pain. Mac fell to his knees several times only to be dragged up into someone's fist, knee, feet, or one bald guy's forehead.

"What the hell is this shit?" Greer snapped from the door. Mac plopped to the ground blood splattering from a spit lip as he sucked in air. Mac closed his eyes groaning at the aches and pains everywhere. No broken bones, these guys were professionals.

Over the general buzz of the men arguing above him, Mac heard the familiar cough of silenced fire.  
"Crap!" Mac grimaced watching the circle of feds fold like a bad hand of cards. Greer grunted as he bent and dragged Mac into the other room. Mac caught a glance of Ruddy shooting at the shooter. The man got a bullet in his head for his trouble. Mac leaned back taking in their situations. Greer, his second in command behind a pile of drywall. No guns.

"Friend of yours?" Greer hissed holding his bloody shoulder. Mac pushed to a squat.

"No, he's trying to kill me. He's part of the cartel that owned the warehouse."

"Now you decide to talk?" Mac winced as he smiled. He found himself liking the rumpled detective.

"You want to know who I am? Let me show you." Greer looked skeptical but the silenced gun whittling away at their cover convinced him.

Mac leaned forward a second fighting dizziness. He shook his head. He freed himself then worked quickly. Mac focussed on calculations as he folded paper. He crouched waiting. When the shooter was silhouetted in the doorway Mac dove into their air. Mac felt a firebrand across his ribs, heard an explosion then fell onto the floor choking in the cloud of dust.

Greer's back up jumped forward cuffing the cartel assassin. Mac managed to roll over. He could feel his shirt soaking through with blood. Mac closed his eyes feeling sick.

"What the hell was that?" Greer said from a mile away. Mac smiled.

"An explosive dart." Mac gasped. There was a shuffle of boots. Mac looked up into the grinning smile of his partner. Jack took in the room and shook his head. Mac smiled back. No words were needed.

"Help me up." Mac grunted as he held his arm against his side. Jack scowled. Mac met his eyes. Jack nodded and helped Mac wobble to his feet. If the winding way to the cellar felt like a mile, the walk back felt like a full marathon. Mac leaned on Jack during their long trek out. They stopped and Mac breathed out feeling his SAK in his hand again, there was a blur of TAC agents then he was dragged into an ambulance.

Mac refused to lay down. He leaned forward his elbows on on his knees. He didn't have to look up to know Jack studied every bruise, cut and scrape intently. He could feel anger ooze from the older man in waves. Mac straightened and cried out as the streak along his side was cleaned. Jack almost tipped Mac out of his seat when he saw it. Mac leaned a hand on Jack's shoulder holding himself upright.

"Jack, it's fine. Won't even need stitches." Mac grumbled. Jack eyed the paramedic who wrapped a thick dressing around Mac's chest. Jack sat back when the paramedic agreed. Mac pulled on his shirt and moved to hop out of the ambulance. Jack dug his fingers into Mac's arm. He let up the pressure when Mac grimaced.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mac's eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

"Home." Mac's tone was part question part begging. Jack sighed and nodded. He followed his partner steadying him when he jumped down. Everything became a blur as Jack got them through the bustle and into the Shelby in record time. Mac leaned his head back taking a deep cleansing breath. The stink of LAPD custody hung around him like bad cologne. He wanted to scrub a layer of skin off and put that night away for good. Mac yawned and turned to Jack sending his partner a tired smile.

"Thanks, Jack." Mac said softly. Jack smiled.

"Told you we'd get you home." Both men chuckled. They were quiet the rest of the ride home relieved to be away from everything they'd been through.

Mac watched from the door as Jack hugged Riley then moved to Matty and Bozer who were reliving the glory days of Pastrami night 1997. Cage had left to get presents. Classic Christmas carols and the twinkling lights and sparkling tree made his home warm. Mac smiled and fought a yawn. Mac shook himself awake and went to clean up. He grimaced with every move as he undressed and headed for the shower. He wanted to burn his clothes. Mac winced. The hot water stung until his muscles and bruises began to relax.

Mac sighed with relief as he changed into clean clothes. He still hadn't lost the sense of impending doom that had followed him all night, but he at least felt human again-and non-criminal. Mac grinned as he joined the others. He brushed off their concern and questions about the bruises and cuts. He didn't want to waste what was left of Christmas on his vacation at LAPD.

Mac smiled at the paperclips. Part of him was relieved, it was a sign of trust and freedom to do what he did best. Mac stared at them sadly. He thought of Zoe and what might have happened tonight.

"I don't know Matty. I've been thinking of the way I do things and-"

"There's no one I trust more." Matty gushed. Mac looked at his feet. He wanted to believe her, but there was still the matter of the film.

"In that spirit, Matty, I think we should be transparent-" Matty frowned at him. Bozer interrupted them. Mac's gut clenched and his heart skipped. He took the box, his mouth dry.

"I don't know who left this, there's no tag…" Mac's hand shook as he took the gift from Bozer. Everyone shared a worried look as they pulled closer around him. He looked up.

"It's from my dad." Mac said his voice thin.

"How do you know?" Matty asked. Mac turned away.

"It-it's the same wrapping paper he used...on the last gift…" Mac straightened, "I have to open this by myself." He turned away his brain bouncing with questions. If his dad close enough to bring this under the tree, why didn't he just come to celebrate Christmas? Mac swallowed feeling the familiar stab of abandonment. How did he still have the paper he used more than a decade and a half ago? Why? Was this just another mind game? Mac wanted to vomit. He jumped when his phone rang.  
"Cage?" Mac asked surprised.

"Mac...Murdoc...help…" Mac's eyes widened. He could hear the wet breathing the moans of pain.

"Cage?" Mac barely noticed when the others gathered around him. Mac tossed the gift on the table forgetting it immediately. He turned and strode to the door, "Cage, stay with me. I'm on my way, ok? Stay on the phone." Mac paused glancing behind him.

"Murdoc." He snarled as he dashed out the front door. Jack reached the Shelby a second before Mac did. Mac paused long enough for Riley and Bozer to jump in the back. Mac slid in slamming the door. He was dimly aware of Matty talking on her phone. Mac kept up a mindless patter as he pointed out directions to Jack. Mac had only been to Cage's apartment once before offering support after her near-drowning on Halloween.

Mac was out of the car before it stopped moving. He shoved his phone in his pocket. The front door was ajar. Mac ignored Jack and slammed it open. Mac's world tunnelled when he saw Samantha laying in a thick pond of blood. Mac slid to his knees beside her.

"Stay with me, Samantha."

Episode 12: Mac + Jack

Mac winced at the squish of blood below his hands. Cage moaned and weakly grabbed his arm leaving a red streak on his white shirt. He could see her blue eyes roll into half-slits. Cage's head slid to the side, her breathing hitched.

"No, no, no...I am not losing anyone else, got that." Mac growled as he pushed harder on Cage's abdomen. He could feel blood soaking into his shirt for the second time that night. Hands pulled his arms. Mac shook himself free and looked up surprised to see paramedics swarming around him. Mac stared at them too dazed to move. He turned back to Cage.

"C'mon, brother." Jack said in his ear.

"No, I'm not going to lose anyone else!" Mac tried to pull out of Jack's grip. Jack pulled Mac backwards and to his feet.

"Look, they're taking care of her, ok?" Mac's shoulders slumped. Mac nodded but didn't take his eyes off Cage's tiny bleeding body. Jack didn't let go of Mac. He wasn't sure if the kid was strong enough to hold himself upright. Jack tightened his grip when he felt Mac's chest twitch under his grip. Mac tried to move to Cage's side, to push the paramedics out of the way, to help. Jack shared a glance with Riley and Bozer. _Not going to lose anyone else._ Zoe. The paramedics finally had her on a gurney and wheeled her out to the ambulance. Jack directed Mac to the Shelby refusing to let him near the ambulance. Riley called she'd stay with Cage. Jack nodded as he and Bozer shoved Mac into the car.

Jack only had one eye to spare on the wailing vehicle in front of them, the rest of his time was spent eyeing his partner. Jack could see in the mirror Bozer was doing the same. Mac squirmed and rocked as if he could make the car go any faster.

Jack was worried. Mac was pale, really pale. He was covered with thick splotches of blood and bruises. Some his, some Cage's.

"Dammit, Jack! Go faster!" Jack ignored the hostility in Mac's voice.

"We're going as fast as we can kiddo. It's only going to be a few more minutes-"

"JACK!" Bozer squeezed Mac's shoulder.

"She's strong, Mac. She's gonna be fine." Mac glared out the passenger's window pulling free of Bozer as if his optimism hurt. The last three minutes blew by. Mac was out and in ER before Jack could pull up to the patient drop off door. Bozer followed him. Jack pulled around to park. He took a second to breathe and collect himself. All of them were wrecked by tonight's rollercoaster ride, especially Mac. Jack paused looking at the package he'd brought. He shook his head and slid it under the seat. He doubted Mac would be calm enough to concentrate on much of anything for awhile. Jack pulled Mac's go bag out of his trunk then jogged to the emergency waiting room.

Mac paced nonstop refusing to change clothes until he knew something. Jack sighed and took up a position standing beside the check in desk. Matty joined them, Mac whirled.

"What did they say?"

"She's going up to surgery, we can go to the waiting room." Mac nodded, spun and was halfway down the hall before the others had a chance to process what Matty had said. Jack shared a look with Matty. She nodded.

"We'll join you in a few minutes." Jack grinned and took off following his partner at a run. Mac was doing his best to grind a path in the carpet of the waiting room when Jack reached his side. Mac pulled his hair back unaware of the red streaks this left on his face. Jack dropped the go bag in one of the white airport chairs then stood in front of Mac catching him by the shoulders. Mac looked up surprised.

"C'mon, kiddo." Mac frowned.

"Wha-?" Jack whirled Mac around and pushed him toward the shower down the hall. Jack snagged Mac's bag without pausing. It was a testament to how out of it Mac was when they'd reached the shower room before he tried to pull away.

"What the hell, man. I have to get back to Cage. I-"

"Have absolutely nothing to do until she's out of surgery." Mac's silver-blue eyes glared at Jack. Jack stood still and solid before the kid. Jack forced a smile, "C'mon dude you look like you were invited to dinner with Jason, Freddy and Michael Meyers." Mac frowned too tired to get the reference. He looked down and winced when he saw the thick bloody gloves on his hands. Mac seemed to go two more shades pale. Jack ducked to meet his gaze.

"Mac? Brother? You with me?" Mac nodded grabbed his bag and vanished into the shower. Jack returned to the waiting room and plopped into a seat between Riley and Matty.

"How is he?" Matty asked. Jack scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

"He's Mac." When half an hour passed with no Mac, Jack went to check on him. Riley pulled the older man back.

"Leave him be. He's letting it out." Jack blinked surprised at the depth in his girl's eyes. He nodded and put an arm around the back of her chair. He'd give the kid ten more minutes.

Seven minutes later a re-showered MacGyver strode into the waiting room. He set aside his go-bag and sank into the chair on the other side of Riley. Jack let out a relieved breath. Mac wasn't crawling out of his skin panicking. His eyes were reddened, but he was calm again-mostly. They all jumped when Bozer brought coffee. The group settled in for a long wait. Jack dozed his head leaning on Riley's whose head leaned on Bozer. Matty tried to talk to Mac, but the blonde stood and began pacing losing himself in his head again. Matty dozed off. The waiting went on.

Jack was trying to get Mac to eat a late lunch when the doctor finally came out.

"Who's MacGyver?" Mac looked as worried as he had been when he was taken away by the police last night.

"I...I am." The doctor grinned.

"She said she's sorry for ruining your party." Mac almost fell over with relief.

"I told you she was tough." Jack said for the hundredth time. The ride to Mac's house had been quiet. Bozer dozed in the back seat and Mac stared out the window. Jack frowned. He'd been trying to get Mac out of his head the whole ride home. Mac smiled, trying to reassure Jack.

"It's a good thing too, she has a long rehabilitation ahead of her." Mac flipped through the file on his lap. He didn't know much German but he knew _Streng Geheim_ meant top secret. Just looking at the diagrams he saw plans for an experimental grenade and other weapons. He glanced at the photo of the concentration prisoner. He looked young, maybe Mac's age. Mac frowned and shoved it all back into the gift-wrapped box. The last time he'd seen that paper it had held a DIY rocket kit. It occurred to Mac that was probably the rocket Matty had filmed him and his dad building. Was that significant? Mac moaned and rubbed his forehead. He had a monster headache building.

"Why would someone leave a top secret German dossier under the cedar?" Mac sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Everything is a puzzle when it comes to my dad." Mac stared out the window watching the Christmas crowds along the streets. Was it still Christmas? Mac sighed. He honestly had no idea. For the second time in 24 hours Mac let out a deep breath as he entered his house. Finally! He'd be able to relax, they could-

"What is that smell?" Jack groused holding his nose. Mac snapped upright.

"It's a chemical…" Mac heard the faintest of whines. His gut churned when he saw the square beside his door then another by the window. Shit.

"Jack! Get away from that window!" Mac ran to the door and snapped the lock closed, "Bozer! Get away from the door!"

"Mac did you inhale something-"

"What's going on?" Bozer yelled through the door.

"I'm pretty sure every window and door in this house is wired to blow up."

"Bomb? You mean a bomb!" Mac licked his lips and nodded.

Jack watched his brother work with worry and admiration. It had taken him a long time to appreciate how Mac's brain worked and even longer for him to trust the younger man. Jack questioned Mac as he mumbled nerd-speak. Jack did it mainly to keep Mac from falling into his head completely. In the sandbox, he'd have to do the same thing so Mac wouldn't forget to step out of the way of traffic. Jack shook his head thinking of the times the kid almost broke his neck while he was trying to understand some chemical or other.

Jack frowned. He thought of their first meeting. Mac had messed with his sniper rifle. No one messed with his girl Bertha. Any sniper would tell you their weapon of choice became a best friend, a wife even; and here was this scrawny blond kid who didn't know how to wipe his nose messing with his Bertha. Mac was lucky Jack hadn't broken his neck.

Jack smiled to himself. He was mature enough now to admit that he had honestly tried. The scrawny brat not only held his own but pinned the Delta. It was embarrassing. He was a Sergeant in fucking Delta! Mac looked barely sixteen. Jack sighed. Mac had been so self-confident and insecure at the same time. Jack had to admit the kid was every inch the _wunderkind_ Jack had heard about and that rankled. Jack had used everything he had to put Mac into his place. Jack sighed.

Whenever he brought up Mac's training officer dying on Mac's watch, a flash of pain would flare in the kid's eyes. It was the only rise he could get out of Mac. It was frustrating. Out on recce, Jack tried to talk to his young partner out of boredom more than anything else. Mac was still and quiet. He neither bragged nor fought back unless directly attacked. It was like driving around with a cement wall. Both men were looking forward for day #64.

Looking back on it, Jack was deeply ashamed of the hurt he'd caused his best friend. The morning after their first fight, Jack had gone to breakfast and sat with his team.

"What the hell is up with Carl Jr," Jack demanded around a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Jack's nickname for Angus had spread like fire.

"He is supposed to be some genius."

"Except he killed his training officer."

"He killed him?" Jack asked sipping his coffee.

"I heard some say it was on purpose."

"It was not."

"How do you know? You don't know what kind of freak this kid-" Jack looked up. The guys and two gals across from him gaped at something over his head. Jack turned. Mac stood up from the table behind them. His face was expressionless except those eyes. Goddamn those blue eyes. The pain in them lasered right through Jack's heart. Mac straightened and took his tray to the finish line. Jack followed him with his eyes. Mac nodded at the other guys, but he was alone. Jack had never seen anyone so alone when surrounded by people.

"He's a weird one." Jack turned back and looked at the final bites of his breakfast. He made a face, his appetite gone. Jack frowned as he brought his tray to the washers. He felt guilty. Why? Jack often snarked at the EOD nerds that circled through his care. He never got close because they rotated out so fast. The burnout rate of EODs was the worst of any position in the army, including spec ops. Jack admired the kids and protected them to his best ability, but there was something wrong with people that ran towards bombs and stuck their hands in their guts to disarm them. This Angus was no different, Jack told himself. But the pain in the kid's eyes...Jack walked back to his tent. He paused. Mac sat outside the tent reading a book fatter than Webster's. Jack shook his head. The kid was so annoying-annoying and young. Jack ground his teeth swallowing his guilt. Screw it he only had 60 days left, why should he care what happened to his EOD nerd? As long as he kept him breathing, Jack shouldn't care. Jack shook his head. Must be getting old but damn if he didn't care for this scraggly lost puppy.

"Dammit." Jack growled.

Mac didn't trust Jack. Jack knew that as sure as he knew every word in every Willie Nelson song ever. Jack tried, but Mac would answer in monosyllable unless he was talking about a bomb. Jack thought it was a bad sign when his partner would only talk to him when death was at his fingertips. Even then it was only about the bomb. Jack understood why. Why would the kid trust him? The first time they'd met he'd tried to break the kid in half, then the gossip...Jack hadn't been gossiping he just wanted to know what made the kid tick. Jack had never been good at silence so babbled about his life almost constantly. Jack learned Mac was from California. That's it. He knew what was in the kid's file, of course. He knew that the higher ups had requested him specifically for this guy, but he learned nothing from the blonde himself.

The change came when Mac learned Jack would follow him and protect him no matter how irritated he was with the kid. Mac had been sure the small village had an IED, Jack was hot, hungry and impatient. He'd called it in clear. Mac glared at him, turned and jogged away. Jack swore and grabbed Bertha running to the best perch he could find. Why the hell couldn't the kid be normal just this once? Stupid brat. Jack had no longer pulled the lens cover off Bertha when he saw Carl Jr. surrounded by Tangos. Jack managed to pop all four with two shots. Normally Jack would have bragged about it, but he was too pissed off.

"We have got to get on the same page right now! You wait until I take my position before you go scampering off like that." Jack saw the genuine shock on the kid's face through the sniper rifle scope. Mac looked so damn young.

"I didn't think you were coming." Not coming? What the fuck? Mac didn't know he'd always be there to protect him. Jack hung his head and wiped sweat from his forehead. Of course he didn't, how could he?

"Well, disarm that damn thing so we can get out of here." Mac threw Jack constant glances as he worked the bomb. Jack didn't know if it was to see if Jack was going to punch him into tomorrow (which would be totally justified) or leave him on the side of the road. Jack stood watch focusing on the village around them. The whole thing didn't set well with Jack. How could his EOD distrust him so completely? He slid on his shades as the rest of the squad arrived. After talking to the commander, Jack grabbed his tech and left toward their next stop.

"Hey, uh, thanks." Mac said softly when they were driving in the Humvee. Jack shot the kid a curious look. Mac turned away to look out the window as if the endless rolling dunes were that interesting.

"No problem, kid. Why did you think I wouldn't cover you?" Jack saw Mac's Adam's apple bob.

"Um...no one...before…" Jack barely heard the kids quiet whisper. His eyes widened. No one had ever protected this kid before? Jack ground his teeth together.

"So...uh...how about those Cowboys?" Mac stuttered looking at Jack then looking away. Jack openly stared at the kid then laughed. Mac looked down. Jack shook his head.

"Anyone ever tell you, you suck at small talk." Mac met his gaze and for the first time Jack saw the full wattage of a genuine smile.

"Not my fault if no one understands-"

"You are totally a nerd!" Mac shrugged. There was a long pause as both men tried to think of something to say.

"I dream of the Cowboys winning a super bowl! Next week they play the Eagles so not happening this year." Jack enthused. Mac grinned and listened, or at least pretended to listen, to every word. That night at supper, Jack stopped Mac and had him sit with the team. Jack smiled as the kid inched past his shell.

It wasn't until day 4 that Jack learned to trust Mac completely. After the smug bastard told Jack for the gazillionth time to be careful, Jack found the bomb by kneeling on it. They say your life passes before your eyes when you face certain death. That took about ten seconds. Jack closed his eyes and tried to think of all the prayers Nana Beth had made him learn by heart. As he watched the last two minutes of his life tick away, Jack couldn't think of anything more than, please no.

"It's the moment of truth." Jack told himself. He remembered his charge and ordered Carl Jr. to get out. He'd be damned if he'd fail at his job just because he got blown up. It rankled that the kid would get the final "told you so" in all this. At last Jack would get his tech to follow one single order. Something Mac had yet to do. Jack's hopes were crushed when he heard a shuffle and Mac crouched beside him. It pissed Jack off.

"I told you to get out of here. Don't you know a lost cause when you see one?" Carl Jr., Angus MacGyver, the biggest pain in Jack's ass grinned.

"No, it's a character flaw, I guess." Mac set down a pack almost bigger than he was. Jack rolled his hands into fists. Dammit, he wouldn't even follow this one tiny self-preserving order. Jack huffed.

"How is the world's slowest EOD tech going to disarm this bomb in less than two minutes?" Mac threw Jack a cheeky grin.

"Don't know yet, guess you're just going to have to trust me." The freckled kid with puppy eyes was calm and steady. Jack smiled realizing for the first time he did trust his partner, completely without reservation.

Jack blinked. Mac looked like he was pulling his hair out, literally. Jack stood up.

"What's up?" Mac shot Jack a panicked look.

"The Ghost really out did himself. He used the strongest non-nuclear explosive known to man." Jack felt his own heart pulse with panic. He swallowed it down. He had to anchor Mac, especially after the craptastic night they had all had.

"It's ok, buddy, you got this." Mac stared at him a long minute as if Jack had just missed the easiest bonus question on a test. Jack squeezed his shoulder. He was surprised at the shaking under his hand. He realized how pale Mac was. Jack could almost see through him. He wanted to ease Mac to sitting, get the kid to breathe a minute. They both knew there wasn't time for that. Mac nodded, his eyes drifting off into the mathematical engineering corner it needed. Jack followed him, bringing the radio/ photo phone boombox with him. Of course it got worse. Jack yawned as sunset turned to late night. Jack's stomach growled. He offered to make Mac a snack. Mac shrugged the suggestion off. He didn't have to add he'd probably puke it back up anyway. Jack refused his own hunger, he wouldn't eat until his partner did.

Mac closed his eyes. He hurt everywhere and his brain seemed to float in a fog. He knew Jack was getting impatient.

"Are you sure-"

"64 ½ inches. Mac, I've measured it ten times. Do you want to measure it again?" Mac met Jack's gaze.

"We only get one chance at this." Jack swallowed and nodded. Mac turned around checking the prism's alignment again. He wished there was a way to get Jack out of the house and the others far away. Mac didn't want to fail again, lose more people...especially not Jack. He could feel Jack's worry as the older man studied him. Mac turned and offered a smile. He remembered their first meeting. Jack had almost torn him in half. Mac thought of the hours he'd spent with this man, his big brother/ sometimes helicopter dad at his side. He trusted Jack completely. It amazed him Jack felt the same way toward him.

"When we first met in Khandar, did you ever think we'd be standing in my house, together like this?" Jack grinned his eyes moist. He held out his hand.

"No one I'd rather die with." Jack's voice cracked. Mac looked like he was about to cry too.

"Are you crying?" Mac laughed brushing off the sentimentality of the moment.

"Nah, dog, Deltas don't cry, man." Jack turned away fast enough Mac knew the older man was feeling the stress as much as he was. Mac ran to the back bedroom to give the man a minute to gather himself and check with Charlie. They were as ready as they were going to be. Mac's hands were steady as he turned on the laser pointer. A cat's cradle of red light snapped on. Mac set down the lazer and ran to check the bomb.

"Did it work?" Jack asked. Mac's grin told him the answer. Jack squawked then ducked when Mac's eyes widened.

"Ok, I see that was a little premature on my part." Jack said. Mac crept down to the crawlspace. Jack followed him. He sipped Mountain Dew as Mac worked. Jack could almost see the smoke come from Mac's head as he worked. Jack stayed as silent as he could. Jack's eyes got heavy and he fell asleep against the cement foundation.

Mac smiled when he heard the familiar snoring. He didn't divide his attention but he was relieved Jack was finally resting. It had been a long night and his partner desperately needed sleep-plus as a bonus he wouldn't be chattering into Mac's ear. Mac's eyes were blurry and his muscles cramped as he cut the final wire. He pulled the command nodule away from the drums of explosive. Mac sank back on his haunches and let out a deep breath. Finally. He glanced at his watch. It was 11:00. Mac frowned. Was that in the morning? Was it evening again? Mac turned and slapped Jack's leg.

"Wha-! Mac!" Jack blinked until Mac came back into focus. The older man wiped his bleary eyes, "Are we dead yet?" Mac grinned at him and held up the control box as a trophy.

"Nope, we're good. Let's get out of here." Jack grinned back taking the box.

"Yes, please!" The two men stiffly climbed out of the hole. Mac leaned back wincing. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so pummelled and tired. Jack strode out like Cesar with Brutus's head in his fist as a trophy. Mac was surprised how cool the small forest around his home was. It looked overcast or was early morning or sunset? Mac rubbed his eyes and gave the others in his team a tired smile. He accepted the congratulations and hugs with a muted enthusiasm.

Matty bellowed orders at people. Charlie offered his input about moving the bomb. Mac leaned against one of the squad cars staring blankly at his house. He had been afraid to leave it when he was being hauled off to jail, worried he'd never be home again. Now he was relieved to get out of the house as if he were finally let out of jail. Mac rubbed his forehead. He was sure there was a point to his thoughts somewhere but his thoughts unspun in his head like a frayed rug. He closed his eyes and felt himself jerk to the left. Jack caught him. Mac blinked up at his partner surprised. Had the whole world just moved? Jack draped Mac's arm across his broad shoulders.

"Matty, I'm taking Mac home…" Mac lost the rest of what Jack said in his confusion. How could he go home with more than a ton of explosives under his living room? He tried to say this to Jack. The confused looks of those around him told him his words hadn't come out in the right order. He shook his head and almost fell off his feet. Jack hauled him up.

"C'mon kiddo." Mac mumbled something. Jack sighed as he half carried his partner to the Shelby. Jack was ready to drop into a coma and everything hurt, he could only imagine how Mac felt. Jack did some quick calculation. He guessed the blonde had been awake and on high alert for almost 30 hours straight. Mac stared blankly out the windshield as Jack buckled him in. Mac turned and said something to Jack in a serious tone, but stopped in mid-sentence forgetting what he was saying.

Jack smiled at his brother fondly. He remembered standing at the army clerk's desk looking down at his final discharge papers. Jack had felt a deep knife in his gut. He felt it through his entire body. He owed Mac a life debt. More importantly no one could or would protect the kid with the hamburger name like he would. Jack had reupped before he really thought it through but never regretted it.

Jack looked over at his partner. Mac was drawing something on the passenger's window with his finger mumbling about Brissance something or other. Jack shook his head. The gratitude in Mac's face when Jack had jumped into the hummer for his second tour...Jack felt that in his heart every time the kid got them out of another jam.

Jack grunted as he dragged Mac up the long flight of stairs leading to his apartment. Unlike Mac he didn't own a home overlooking LA's skyline. Jack was lucky to afford his two bedroom apartment on the third floor. Mac mumbled barely awake. Jack leaned him against the side of the door as he opened it. Jack tugged Mac back to the guest room.

Mac flopped back across the bed out cold. Jack chuckled to himself as he took off Mac's shoes, jeans, and shirt. He dragged Mac to the middle of the bed and grunted working the comforter out from under the blonde. Jack tucked Mac. Jack sat on the side of the bed looking down at his pale brother. He lifted Mac's arm and let out a long breath of relief. Mac's bullet graze hadn't reopened. Jack checked Mac over dodging hands blindly pushing him away.

"Alright, I hear ya, buddy." Jack murmured. Mac rolled onto his side digging his head into the pillow. Mac mumbled something but Jack lost it to the pillow. Jack brushed hair away from Mac's face. Mac smiled and Jack could see him relax. Jack pulled up the covers then slid off his boots and plopped into the recliner in the corner of the room. He pulled his Dallas Cowboys snuggie tight and watched Mac sink into a deep sleep.

"Damn kid with a hamburger name." Jack murmured as he closed his eyes and drifted off one ear tuned to Mac's breathing ready to rise if the kid needed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 13: CO2 Sensor + Tree Branch

Riley looked up as Mac sat in the seat beside her.

"He still sick?"

"Yeah." Mac shook his head and glanced back at the bathroom door, "He says it's starting to slow down."  
"How he's survived this long…" Riley huffed. Mac smiled at the worry under her gaze.

"Jack's gonna Jack." Riley smiled at him and nodded. After putting ear buds in, she returned her attention to her laptop, getting a jump on her report.

Mac gazed at the jungle receding below them thinking about the monkey running around somewhere below them with his knife. Mac grimaced at the pang of pain at its loss. _Any trouble you get into that'll help you get out of._ Mac's eyes flooded. Mac swallowed the tears.

The SAK had gotten him through a lot of troubles and saved his life more times than he could count. It hurt to lose, but it had saved the three of them. Mac smiled. His grandfather would probably have a belly laugh at how Mac lost it. Mac glanced at his watch. The flight would last another six hours. The watch kept perfect time, was reliable in a way his father never was. It was part of his history. Mac swallowed trying to loosen his throat. His knife was so much more. It was a part of who he was. Mac looked up as Jack plopped in a long seat across the aisle. His partner looked more than a little green and pale.

"You ok, Jack?" Jack gave him a painful look.

"I think my entire body has turned inside out." Jack mumbled.

"Anything I can get you, big guy? Tea? Crackers?"

"No!" Jack snapped, "Sorry, bud, I just feel like crap. Fucking monkey." Mac bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"I'm sorry, brother. You look so miserable." Jack didn't reply. Mac looked up to see Riley shoot a worried glance at Jack.

"I've had worse." Jack looked over at Mac, "I'm the one who should be sorry, kiddo. You lost your knife." Mac shrugged.

"It saved our lives." Mac tried for casual dismissal, but he could hear the creak in his voice.

"Still, sorry dude." Mac changed the subject.

"So you gonna go?" Jack huffed.

"Give it up, dude. I don't want to go to the stupid reunion. Everyone will mill around sucking in their gut pretending we aren't 25 years old." Mac raised an eyebrow at the self-pity. Jack met his gaze and growled.

"And I got sick eating that stupid green crap."

"This reunion only comes around once every five years. You may not make it to the next one." Jack glared at the blonde.

"Thanks Mac." Mac smiled mischievous.

"That's what you told me about my birthday last year." Jack opened his mouth to argue then shut it.

"Crap." Mac couldn't hold back his laughter. Both men were surprised when Riley snorted. She pulled off her earbuds.

"Well, Jack, I guess that means you'll be able to help us finish our project for the Corman challenge." Jack lifted his head and gave her a wide-eyed look.

"The robot roadwarrior of death thing?" Mac and Riley shared an amused look. Jack sat up his face a paler shade of chartreuse.

"I forgot about that. You know, Mac, your right. I think I should go to this reun-" Jack pressed his lips shut and ran for the bathroom. Mac looked after him.

"I am so conflicted." Riley said in a fond voice. Mac chuckled.

"Me too, I feel bad for him…"  
"But then you think of him eating that melon or whatever." They shared a look and burst out laughing.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"That's heavy man." Bozer said looking at Mac. Mac leaned over the lit table checking Dalton's Nightmare's plans for faults.

"Yeah, she denies it, but…" Mac shrugged. He again saw Matty's reflection in the video he watched. She denied it with such an honest face Mac almost thought he was seeing things. Then he remembered she was one of the best intelligence agents in the world and had been for a long time. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew he wasn't imagining things. Mac sighed and turned surprised to see Bozer still staring at him anger and concern on his face. Mac smiled.

"Besides I didn't lose it, I gave it away. It saved our lives. I think my grandfather would be proud." Mac wished his voice would listen to his brain instead of his heart. Bozer, of course, could see how Mac really felt about losing his SAK. Mac shrugged and walked to Riley.

"Boze, it's just a knife."

"What we use to carve the Christmas salami is just a knife. This was your grandpa's vintage…" Mac was relieved when Jill interrupted them.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

James LeRoy. Jack ground his teeth together. In his own way. Jack didn't _hate_ him. Not really, but remembering the crowds chanting "Jimmy"...Jack growled staring up into the picture of his nemesis. It wasn't that Jack was jealous exactly. He just couldn't win. And he wanted to win. He was popular and did well in football and class, but every single time Mr. Perfect-hair had to get one point ahead, go one foot faster, get a grade higher...it was fu- annoying that's what it was. Homecoming king was the final straw. Lizzy Horton was homecoming queen and she was...Jack's heart still pitter- pattered with the teen hormonal memory. She was cute, no more than cute. She had been Jack's first big crush. He hadn't had the guts to ask her to homecoming, but if he was homecoming king, he wouldn't have had to would he? Plus he would prove finally that he was number one. He had imagined strolling with Lizzy to the football games, having her cheer his name… Of course Mr. Perfect-hair (my ass) had to win. They dated the rest of senior year. No Jack didn't hate the kid, man now Jack reluctantly admitted, but he sure would love to grind him into the dust and show everyone how second rate LeRoy was and had always been.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Allie Winthrop. Mac felt his heart thud in his chest. She was still beautiful, and that smile... Mac gritted his teeth. She made fun of his lack of sophisticated equipment like she always had and BRUNO was impressive. It brought back the shock of seeing her cruising through his plans after they'd been together. Memories of tender kisses and...Mac huffed. It was sad, they might have been something special. Any feelings he had toward her had turned bitter and his back still hurt from the knife she'd jabbed into it. Mac sighed as he watched her cross back to the CIA's tent.

"So how long were you together?" Mac's head whipped around surprised.

"Her? No we nev-" Riley raised an eyebrow shooting Mac a knowing smirk. Mac huffed.

"Ok, fine. It happened." Bozer's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't like that." Mac couldn't quite keep the betrayal from his voice. "I liked her and I thought she liked me, right up until I found her looking through my computer."

"She looked at your plans?" Bozer's voice turned hostile. Riley looked over at the woman as if she were planning how to pull Allie's hair out. Mac smiled at the loyalty of his two friends.

"For some people winning is more important, I guess. "

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It was so small, Jack thought as he stepped through the halls of his high school. Red, gold and black balloons and streamers hung from anywhere. Jack smiled. It reminded him of the pep rallies after they won the championships. He remembered the times he was carried on the shoulders of his teammates.

Jack nodded at faces he sort-of remembered. He paused in front of his locker, Mr. Smith's room-how many times did he serve detention. Jack paused and looked around him. Before good judgement kicked in, he did something he'd always wanted to do. He cut through the girl's locker room. Jack sighed. It was...boring. Other than the stalls and lack of urinals it looked exactly like the boy's only cleaner.

"Hey, Jack." Jack blushed as he turned. Lizzy Horton looked at him head cocked in amusement. Jack's mouth dropped open. She was heavier than she had been, but just as pretty.

"I'm sor-Uh, I forgot…" Jack sputtered. The slamming of two of the stalls proved a welcome distraction.

"Mom! When are we…" Twins, adorable blond twins. They skidded to a stop beside Lizzy. They paused and gaped at Jack. Lizzy put a hand on each shoulder.

"Mom?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, these are only two of my seven." Jack's head leaned forward.

"Seven? Holy crap." He blurted. He turned to look around him. No other munchkins were in sight.

"Chaniqua, set up a big sleepover in the cafeteria. The others are there."

"She wasn't head of the FFA for nothing." Jack managed. Lizzy laughed the same laugh that had given Jack the faints.

"You look good, Jack." Lizzy said. Jack looked deep into her green eyes. His heart still pitter-pattered.

"How's Jimmy?" Came out of his mouth. Jack's stomach churned. Why the hell did he ask that?

"I haven't seen him yet. Charlie's getting the others set up in the caff." Jack felt a sinking in his heart.

"Charlie? Charlie Wiseman?" Lizzy grinned.

"Yes, he's a great husband. He's the local division head of Eggleton meats out of Dallas."

"Of course he is." Jack gritted. Charlie, captain of the chess team got the homecoming queen? His homecoming queen? Jack forced a smile back on his face.

"Lizzy, it's great to see you, but-"

"I have to get the girls settled anyway. Take care, Jack." Jack watched her leave with her chattering mini-me's feeling the sadness of being old. He turned and walked out into the gym. The druggie click, still looking as high and sloppy as they always did, whistled at him as he walked by. Jack glared at them. They shrank back. Jack smiled. He still had it. Jack's step had a bounce in it...until he saw Mr. Perfect-hair, Mr. Still-perfect-in-everyway head towards him.

"Jack!"

"Jimmy." Jack narrowed his eyes, the other man's name coming out like a threat. Jimmy balked a second then held out his hand. Jack forced himself not to crush the man's knuckles or give in to the impulse to hit him with a knuckle-sandwich.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bozer glared at the back of the woman's head as they drove through the military base. He remained silent since Mac had built the CO2 sensor, but his teeth ground together loud enough he was surprised Mac didn't hear it. He couldn't help but snark at the witch. Mac played it off easy, but Bozer could see the pain of Allie's betrayal. No one messed with his bro, no one. Especially someone dumb enough to build a killer robot. Probably used Mac's specs for it too, except the whole going rogue and killing people part . Nothing Mac touched would ever do that.

Boze could see Mac softening as he talked to Allie. Boze might have been worried if he didn't see equal amounts of suspicion and coldness in the blonde's body. Mac still cared for her, but didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. Just the way Bozer wanted it. His best friend didn't need any more hurt, especially after Zoe.

Bozer's heart caught in his throat as the satellite dish stopped buzzing. He watched in horror as the door closed on Allie (part of him did think it served her right). BRUNO rotated its turret. Bozer almost lost control of his bowel and bladder looking down the barrel of a tank gun aimed his way. Then the bulky vehicle revved and backed up toward Mac. Boze rose in his chair.

"MAC!" he screamed. Mac hopped on the bumper and climbed up the short hood of the van. Mac's body against the windshield blocked Bozer's view but he couldn't ignore the earth cracking smash of the impact. Bozer grabbed the wheel with white knuckled fists to prevent himself from flying out the windshield. Mac had no such protection.

The blonde flew forward slamming into the back of BRUNO with a solid thump. He bounced back landing hard on the wrinkled hood of the black van. Mac rolled and tumbled to the ground as BRUNO sped off.

Bozer jumped out of the van.

" Don't be dead! Jack'll kill me!" Bozer mumbled. Mac laid sprawled unmoving on his side. Bozer slid to his knees. His advanced first aid training clicked. Bozer checked over Mac's back and neck before log rolling him onto his back. Mac groaned and his arms lifted aimlessly as if to push BRUNO away.

"Easy, Mac. Don't move." Mac's blue eyes cracked open and stared at the clear sky above them for a long minute. Bozer didn't find any broken bones, but Mac gasped in pain when Bozer checked his knees. His pants were torn and blood ran freely down calf. They were already swollen.

"Ungh...wha…?" Mac's eyes slowly focused on Bozer. It took almost a full minute before he bolted upright. Bozer reached out to grab his shoulders. Mac's breathing hitched in pain and he rolled forward.

"Dammit." Mac growled.

"What hurts? Spine? Skull?" Mac looked up at Bozer as he pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine."

"Mac-"

"We have to find a car. Help me up." Bozer opened his mouth to protest. Mac gave him **that** look. Bozer shook his head and pulled Mac to his feet. He held on as Mac fought to keep his feet. Mac stood up and nodded as he scanned the area around them. A rest area was a couple hundred feet down the road. Before he could say anything, Mac took off.

"Son of a bitch!" Bozer took after his friend with a new sympathy for Jack. Even after the wreck, Mac flew down the road running like a damn deer. Bozer knew his best friend had slipped into his razor vision. Everything disappeared except his goal of saving Allie. Mac had always been intense, but since Zoe...Mac was unforgiving of himself and pushed far past any logical weaknesses.

Bozer puffed as he caught up to Mac who stood beside an IROC Z. Boze had a minute to admire the classic before Mac smashed through the window with his elbow. Bozer's eyes widened. Mac's face was angry, determined. Bozer winced as Mac brushed aside the broken glass with his bare hands. Did he have a busted elbow? Cut hands? Bozer had no time to check as Mac hopped into the driver's seat.  
"Hey, she's going to be alright." Bozer offered as he handed over his credit card.

"Damn right. I lost Zoe, almost lost Cage, I'm not going to lose anyone else." Bozer didn't like the degree of self revulsion in his best friend's voice. Bozer didn't have time to offer any support as Mac revved the engine and sped down the road. Bozer tried to see how fast they were going, but the speedometer was buried. The highest number was 110 mph. Holy shit.

Mac showed no fear, only determination. His mask cracked when a plume of black smoke mushroomed over the hill.

"Matty, was that-"

"No, BRUNO just took out a military stop-post." Mac nodded. His cheek flinched as he sped through the debris field. Bozer closed his eyes as he white knuckled his seat. Then they were tearing down the road again.

"That's insane." Bozer said looking over at Mac. Mac's face was hard. Bozer felt a black hole open in his gut. Of course Mac was going to do it. Boze felt ashamed when he didn't even offer to take Mac's place. That was replaced with terror as they switched seats. Bozer's hands sweated as he gunned the car. Mac climbed out and jumped to BRUNOs side. Bozer kept speed dry-mouthed as he watched Mac slam into the side of BRUNO. Bozer gasped when Mac almost fell off, staying on only by grabbing a tiny TV antennae. Mac wore an expression of pure agony as he pulled himself to the roof.

"Ok, Boze, get clear." Mac breathed.

"No, I'm-" Bozer wanted to support his friend. If Mac fell maybe he could do something.

"Get back to base, now!" Matty snapped. Bozer sighed and slowed. He took the next exit after one last worried glance back at his best friend.

Mac couldn't hold back a yell as he forced his knees to move. His back, neck...hell, his everything hurt like hell. Mac shook it away and focused on the tiny antennae tearing into his hand. It was his only hold. He leaned over the side of the vehicle and frowned. Of course the flash drive wouldn't fit in the air vent, why should anything ever go easy?

For the hundredth time, Mac wished Jack was at his side. At the moment, Mac corrected himself, he wished Jack's phone was in his hand. He always used Jack's phone because a) it was fun, b) Mac had a habit of tinkering with his own which had left them without a phone on a few painful missions, c) it got back at Jack for never letting Mac drive, and d) it was fun.

Mac winced at the crack of his phone. He breathed out in relief when Allie managed to pluck the flashdrive. Mac looked up to see the triangle of F15s bear down on them. He winced as they began their firing run. Mac's heart stopped; then BRUNO stopped. For a few seconds, Mac stared at the ground dazed. They'd done it. He shook himself awake.

"Matty, BRUNO is dead, cancel the planes!" When the jets roared past them, Mac collapsed onto his back. He closed his eyes breathing through the pain. Son of a bitch, they did it.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac yawned as he rose the next morning. He shook glitter out of his hair. He'd left the decorating to Jill, but had forgotten to tell her no glitter. It was the devil's dust. Mac would be finding it for years to come. It was worth it though. Mac grinned remembering the look of joy on his partner's face as he received the crown. Mac moaned as he stood. Oh he hurt. His hurts had hurts. He'd managed to escape a trip to medical thanks to Jack's party. Jack said he'd given the party on purpose. Mac had taken the good natured ribbing. He hadn't...well not entirely.

Mac stumbled to the kitchen. Bozer hadn't come home last night. Mac shook his head. Maybe he got up the nerve to ask Chelsea in medical out. Mac held his lower back as he bent to pull out OJ. He wobbled over to the table. Bozer had brought in yesterday's LA Times. Mac took a sip and rubbed his eyes. He always got ribbing for reading paper papers, especially from Riley, but there was something about actually holding news in his hand. It made it more personal somehow. He flipped it open drinking half of his juice in one gulp. Besides, he used it to start the fire pit, or to prevent oil dripping, or…

"Hey, bro!" Mac looked up and set the paper aside.

"Hey, Jack." Mac eyed the donuts under his partner's arm. Jack grinned and sat across the table. Mac folded the paper and set it aside. Jack opened the box and for a few minutes there wasn't a sound except munching. Mac met Jack's eyes warily. Jack's eyes were narrowed and he was doing that intent scan thing he did whenever Mac got hurt.

"I'm fine." Mac said firing the first salvo. Jack reached for another donut.

"Sure, but we're still going to medical. Matty gave us the rest of the day off."

"For reports." Mac's gaze turned glum. Probably the only thing he hated more than going to medical was writing reports. Jack snorted his agreement around a puff of sugar.

"Probably, but we'd still be able to go to see that exhibit at CaMS." Mac leaned back crossing his arms, suspicious.

"You hate going to the science center." Jack shrugged.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." Mac laughed.

"You want to see _Heroes of Action_ at the IMAX." Jack widened his eyes.

"Whaat? That's playing now? I had no idea." Mac rolled his eyes and finished his juice.

"I'll go get ready."

" 'k." Jack settled himself in to watch Netflix. Mac was putting on clean clothes when he realize he'd been played. Go to the museum. Right. Mac sighed as he tossed his clothes in the hamper. The trip would be perfect if he wasn't forced to go to medical. Somehow this was Sally's doing. Mac knew it.

Mac lifted the SAK Jack had given him with a smile. It didn't fit as comfortably as his old one, but it had a lot of new gadgets that would come in handy. Mac felt a pang of loss, but it was buried under waves of affection for his brother/ sometimes helicopter parent. Not that he would ever tell his majesty King Jack.

Behind the two men on the table the newspaper flapped in a breeze revealing the page one exclusive:

 _HORRORS IN SOUTH AMERICAN JUNGLE_

 _Several guests at a hotel in the jungles of Ecuador fled after five rooms were destroyed by what witnesses are calling " a savage monkey with a butcher's knife." Officials are trying to calm the populace by explaining it as a tourist's joke. This had done nothing to calm the panic of the entire city as they wait for the next "demonic attack." Several animal organizations report that this is only the beginning as "the American government has been experimenting with training monkeys to kill for decades." Michael Rodriguez, head of the Ecuadorian national security council reports an investigation is on the way. No official report has been given by the American Embassy. An anonymous source states, "It's the start of friggin' Planet of the Apes, man."_


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 14: Mardi Gras beads + chair

Jack glared out at New Orleans as it slid by. It wasn't that he hated the city, he hated being in it-especially as Duke Jacoby. Of course his fondness wasn't improved by his current situation. Jack winced around the gag. The left side of his face burned like he'd scraped it off as road rash. The bad guy had a mean right jab, and some big knuckles. Jack tried to work his jaw. He hated gags. He'd tried to spit out the dirty sock-gross-but it was tied around his head.

"They did a wonderful job repairing the Garden district, don't you think?" Jack rolled his eyes. Little Raymond-now just Raymond-had been keeping up a travelogue since they left the warehouse. Jack glanced at the two mafiosos on either side of him. They weren't impressed either. They stared at him with unblinking snake eyes.

Jack tried to get comfortable, but they were logs of muscle and gristle. Jack sighed and forced himself not to panic. Careful breathing was the only way to keep from getting gagged by the sock shoved into his mouth. He had to admit as far as dirty socks go, Little...Raymond's weren't actually that bad. Made of something satiny, not as scratchy as cotton. Jack was glad the man had never done a day of real work in his life-less sweat and nasty stuff.

Jack squirmed earning hostile glares from the bully bookends. Jack winced as both men jammed their pistols harder into his side. Jack huffed and forced himself to sit still. Sweat beaded and ran down his back. Air was on in the car, but the bulky gangsters didn't allow much to flow to him.

Jack smiled to himself his mind wondering to his faux wife. Dixie sure was something. She had class and refinement of a sort thad drew Jack in like a fly to a honeypot. Jack mentally scowled as he thought that memory through. Matty and Mac saw her as that, nothing but a con artist. Jack saw her heart. She was a good woman...and nice on the eyes too.

He and Sarah had had something special, but the times they clicked the most was when they were up to their necks in a firefight or trying to escape some mess or other. The combination of adrenaline and fine...femaleness?...was the combo Jack needed, and of course a love of all things Bruce. Jack didn't know how fair Dixie felt about Bruce, but he did know she was smart, funny, brave and incredible sexy.

Trapped in the trunk, Dixie's warm body beside him...it felt good, right, like he belonged there. That was something Jack hadn't felt in forever. Mac had been right, Sarah was gone. He had to move on and Dixie…? Jack sighed. If he somehow got out of this alive, maybe. His hope failed as they pulled into a cemetery. Jack coughed as his mouth dried. He'd never been to the Cities of the Dead, as the locals called them, and he wished he wasn't here now.

The small shacks dating back centuries in the older parts were cubes of black menace. Jack swore he could hear the moan of hundreds of ghosts as they travelled along the bumpy gravel pathway. Jack closed his eyes as they went deeper. He'd been in enough cemeteries that the scariest parts of the cemetery, like where they received and prepared bodies, were in the heart of the quiet graves.

Mac, anytime you decide to swoop in and save me, preferably now, would be greatly appreciated.

Jack fought when they dragged him out of the car. He saw Raymond and a blur out the corner of his eye. Jack's head snapped to the side and everything went dark.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"No, nothing yet. Everything's...resting peaceful here." Mac carefully navigated the stone and gravel along the narrow road between the stone crypts. He bit his cheek scanning the dark for movement, sounds, anything that would give him a clue. Doubt gnawed him. Had he guessed right? Were the Albanians coming to the cemetery? They had hundreds of properties, what if Jack wasn't here? What if Jack was already dead? Mac licked his dry lips.

He should have stayed with Jack instead of stopping to keep their pursuers at bay. Why didn't they think of the mafia knowing enough to circle the entire block? Mac's stomach churned. Dixie had been in one piece, he tried to reason with himself. Of course she wasn't the one the goons wanted. Mac tossed the limp flowers on the ground ducking into shadows.

"Matty, I see them." Mac described where they were headed and took off running after them. They hadn't gotten far before they were stopped by SWAT. Mac ran from door to door and looked in the trunk. He spun around almost pulling out his hair. No Jack. He took a step toward the man obviously in charge. Matty beat him to it.

"Where is Duke Jacoby." She snapped. The man smiled.

"I don't know. I think he's with old friends…" Mac tuned the man out and scanned the cemetery. If the guy was right and Jack was with the other guys, he wasn't buried in a grave, yet. But time was not on their side. Mac gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch something. Think Angus, think!

"There's a flare of heat in the southern corner of the cemetery." Blood pooled at Mac's feet.

"Crematory." He whispered in horror. He spun and jumped into the Cadillac. He barely heard Matty yell at him. He gunned the engine and whipped the land boat around with gravel and dust flying everywhere. He mentally plotted the quickest route as he pulled on the seat belt. He absently explained his plan to Matty as he ground his foot against the floor.  
Mac had just cleared 90 mph when he saw the stone building. This was gonna hurt. Mac forced himself to push the gas harder. Even though he braced for the impact, it was still sudden. Mac gasped as he was thrown forward against the seat belt. Mac slammed backwards then forward again catching a face full of airbag. Mac laid against the rubber air pillow moaning. Everything hurt. Everything felt twisted and snapped around in the wrong direction. Mac shook his head and forced his sluggish body to move. He managed to open the door and was groping for the seatbelt when hands grabbed him and tossed him out of the car.

Mac sprawled across the cement, everything spinning around him. He heard shadowy figures around him growl menacing threats that didn't quite break through his haze. Vaguely it occurred to him he was probably going to die. He'd no sooner resigned himself to that fact before he heard the zip of rifles. Mac looked up. SWAT had found him.

Mac pushed in air and bounced to his feet. He jumped over the hid of the car and almost face planted on the other side. Mac caught himself on the doorway and pushed through. His heart stuttered to a stop. A casket swaddled in flame seemed to fill the whole room.

"MAC!" Jack's panicked scream jarred Mac into action. He pivoted dizzily in the middle of the floor. His aching head wouldn't work. Panic edged into his gut.

"I'm coming, Jack!" He yelled. He paused a second then pulled the wooden coffin from the crematorium oven. Mac backed up. He could smell burned flesh. He hoped it was only his hands. They didn't hurt yet, but they would. Mac took advantage of the adrenaline grace period and shoved the coffin off the conveyor belt. He followed it, landing beside Jack and helping the older man to his feet. Mac slapped at flames along his partner's arm.

"How do I look? Am I good?" Jack howled, his voice reaching girl-high creaking notes.

"Yeah...yeah, I think you're good." Mac leaned against the conveyor belt breathing hard. Everything had a shaky quality to it and black spots bubbled across his vision. His body trembled and he thought he was going to face-plant.

"I can cross that off my bucket list." Mac blinked at Jack confused. Who would have burning alive on their bucket list? Jack shrugged glancing at Mac.

"You know, I was curious." Mac laughed at the non sequitur.

"You're weird." He gasped suddenly having to deal with a growing wave of pain. Jack laughed beside him.

"Yeah." Jack reached out and Mac slapped his fist against the older man's. The wave hit and rolled over him. Mac dropped to the floor like a sack of flour.

"Mistake!" He moaned curling over his blistered hands.

Jack blinked staring at Mac at his feet. It took him a minute to process.

"Mac?" Mac let out a scream of pain and rocked. Jack dropped to his knees, "Mac?" He said softer. He put a hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac flinched and pulled away.

"MAC, what's wrong? Talk to me!" Mac's eyes were pressed together as he panted trying to take in air. Jack tried to pull Mac's hands away from his body so he could look, but Mac's whole body seemed to be locked into place by agony. Jack managed to see blackened blisters on the kid's hands. What the hell? Before Jack could say anything the room was flooded with SWAT officers. Jack held up a hand against the brightness of their flashlights.

Their yells and the buzzing over their comms combined with his own shock and dizziness made everything a confused jumble. It wasn't until a paramedic was tugging off his boots that Jack began to feel the burns on his feet. He laid back gritting his teeth. An oxygen mask was pulled over his face. He shoved it aside looking for Mac.

"Mac…?" Jack gasped.

"He's out in the ambulance already. He's going to be fine." Jack sighed in relief, "What the hell are you smiling at, Dalton?"

"Matty, I love you." Jack sighed. Matty shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you check his head, he's delusional." Matty said to a paramedic with pretend sourness. Jack grinned.

Mac's world was more black and grey than color. He gasped in pain. Hands lifted him under his arms then supported him as he stood. Mac looked over surprised it wasn't Jack. Mac's eyes widened and his breathing sped up.

"Jack…"

"Easy, Agent MacGyver. He's safe." Mac yelled in pain as they walked him out of the crematorium to a waiting gurney. Mac closed his eyes and cried out as they lifted him and straightened him into laying. Mac gasped. HIs body screamed from every bone and muscle, but his hands...Tears ran down the corners of his eyes. The white hot firebrand agony stole what little cohesive thought he managed.

Mac was barely conscious when an oxygen mask covered his face. Something cool and soothing sprayed his hands taking away some of the pain. Mac closed his eyes sucking in relief. Any drop in the torment was a win in his book. Mac grimaced as his jacket was pulled aside and he was jabbed with a needle. Minutely Mac's body relaxed as pain medicine slowly kicked in. Mac was aware of someone brushing his hair out of his face.

"You did good, blondie, get some rest. Jack is fine." Mac managed a tiny smile as he drifted off. Matty's voice had been filled with a motherly concern that reassured the blonde he was safe.

Mac bolted upright only to fall back curling in pain. He moved his hands and almost screamed. Mac closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, kiddo, glad you're finally awake. Although you look like crap." Mac managed a deep breath then slowly sat up. He was on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. Mac yawned and went to rub his eyes. He leaned forward hissing in pain. He looked down at the white mittens his hands were wrapped in. He frowned a second until it all came back.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Jack sat on the tailgate twisted around to talk. Mac studied him and frowned when he saw a paramedic wrapping Jack's feet. He'd been too late, again. Jack saw the look and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, brother. They got burned but nothing like your hands." Mac staggered to his feet and slowly sat beside his partner. He was stiff and sure he was more purple and swollen than a grape past its date. He turned to see Jack scanning him with narrowed eyes. Mac leaned forward with his elbows against his knees. His shoulders slumped with pain and exhaustion.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked his face lined with concern. Mac nodded then winced at the flare of pain in his neck. He looked around at the multiple agency vans.

"I'm surprised Matty hasn't carted us off to medical." Mac murmured wondering why it hurt to talk. Mac nodded to himself when he remembered the hard bounce off the airbag. He could taste blood. He looked up at Jack's chuckle. Jack looked half amused/ half worried.

"You want to go to medical?"

"No, just surprised is all." Jack raised an eyebrow at Mac's less than perfect grammar. Mac didn't have the energy to answer the silent question. Jack leaned forward careful to not touch Mac.

"Seriously, are you ok?" Mac sighed and nodded. Jack would have been more reassured if Mac didn't lean back groaning at the movement, "So how did you get us out of there?"

"I drove a car through the building then pulled you out with my bare hands." Jack's eyes widened. Mac shot Jack a small smile and closed his eyes leaning forward. The kid looked like he was going to drop.

"You've been hanging out with me too long. What'd run out of bubble gum or paperclips?" Mac's tired gaze met Jack's. Jack saw the full weight of Mac's worry, guilt and pain. Mac managed a hint of a smile.

"Something like that."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Heeello, Mac!" Jack called as he strode into Mac's house. Mac laid sprawled on the couch his hands on pillows. He narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't." Mac muttered. Jack grinned and couldn't hide the extra bounce in his step as he set a bag he carried on the kitchen table. Mac closed his eyes and shook his head. "You did."

Jack turned around as he took out groceries and dressings.

"I don't know what you mean." Mac rolled his eyes. Jack was almost glowing, "besides I got robbed this morning." Mac did a double take.

"You sound awfully happy about that."

"No, I'm not, but…" Jack trailed off as he smiled into space. Mac let out a deep breath.

"She robbed you? After…Oh Jack, that is not good, man." Jack shrugged and crossed to hand Mac a gatorade with a straw. Mac took a deep drink and Jack left it on the table beside the blonde.

"It's ok, I mean my insurance is going to go through the roof, but she...she's a good person, Mac."

"A good person with your 50 inch TV." Jack sat in the recliner and leaned back. He crossed his feet, winced then uncrossed them and pushed out the ottoman half of the chair. He stared up at the ceiling arms crossed behind his head.

Mac watched him for a long minute. After Jack didn't say anything for a long minute, Mac added,

"What are you going to see your Bruce Willis collection on?" Jack closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.

"We watched Bruce all night." Mac chuckled.

"Obviously not ALL night." Jack hummed.

"You know, Mac, she might be the one…"

"No, Jack."  
"...I've been waiting to take on a second date." Mac rolled his eyes.

"Might want to put off buying that new TV until after she leaves again." He grumbled. Jack smiled and hummed.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 15: Murdoc + Handcuffs

Mac studied his partner trying of a way to bring up the herd of elephants in the silent car. Jack drove his face was a shade redder than normal. His lips moved as the man talked to himself. Waves of frustration and more than a little anger added a thickness between them Mac didn't like.

"Jack, I know how risky this is." Mac fired the first salvo. Jack glanced at him. Mac couldn't see his eyes through the mirrored shades he wore, but Mac knew exactly what fire would be burning in their depths.

"No kidding. I swear, Mac…" Jack pounded his palm against the steering will. Jack's jaw clenched as he fought to swallow back his anger. He let out a deep breath then started again in a calmer tone.

"After all this maniac's done, I'm down with getting Murdoc. I'm not real happy about how we're doing it."

"I know, me either." Mac added.

"I should just get a perch and shoot the son of a bitch. It'd be cleaner and a lot cheaper." Mac glanced over his shoulder at the bags of money in the seat behind them, "And it would be a good way to wrap who knows how many assassin's careers."

"I agree."  
"Why the hell aren't we marching in there with an army?"

"They'd ghost."

"I know that! I just don't like it."

"I know, big guy, I don't like it either." The silence fell again.

"Promise me one thing, kiddo."

"What?"

"When things go to shit, hide behind that snake." Mac smiled.

"You do the same?"

"Hell yeah, with a knife straight into the mother's kidney." Jack's

Voice was an animal growl.

"If he pulls something-"

"When, you mean." Mac sighed.

"Ok, when he pulls something, do what you have to...but keep him alive."

"If I can."

"Jack!" Mac huffed. Jack shot a glare at Mac and held up his hand between them.

"Don't give me that. You know how many nightmares I have of that asshole taking you again? Do I have to remind you how messed up you were when we found you?" Mac looked down at his hands and swallowed.

"You don't have to tell me, Jack." Mac said softly. Jack's body relaxed a notch.

"I know. I'm sorry, brother. I just promised to protect you, man, and I feel like I'm handing you right into his hands." Mac met Jack's gaze.

"Look, this is my choice-"

"That isn't how this works." Jack said around a lump in his throat as memories of the countless times Mac had been hurt rolled through his head. Mac put a hand on Jack's arm.

"Yes it is. You watch my back, I watch yours-remember? What is something happens to you? Do you think I could deal with that?" Jack shook his head and growled deep into his throat.

"You're sort of proving my point, bud."

"Fair point...I just want Murdoc in chains."

"I want him in the ground, somewhere we know he won't get away."

"I know, but we aren't assassins, Jack." Jack scowled at Mac as they pulled up to the covered bridge.

"I think we might want to rethink that." Jack was out and pulling the heavy bags of money out of the back before Mac could say another word.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac fought to hide his horror as Murdoc confessed to killing his own father. Murdoc had told him many stories for the same impact, but Mac's gut told him Murdoc was probably not lying. Mac felt sick.

"It was quite cathartic. You should try it, dear Angus." Mac turned away and crossed the box car to the open door his mind whirling. Murdoc's voice had been cheerful and cold since they picked him up. Even the death at Helman's hands didn't dim his demented delight. When he spoke about Hellman's retirement for love, Murdoc's cold shark expression had a shadow cross it. Mac believed Murdoc a hundred percent when he said he never understood love.

Mac thought of the gruesome stories of playing with spiders (Mac had never felt sympathy for spiders before). Murdoc had a dreaming memory look. Obviously he was poking Jack, but Mac wondered if he genuinely considered that a fond memory. Mac took a cleansing breath of the snowy wind whipping past the open train door.

Murdoc genuinely thought he was Mac's friend, Mac realized. Mac tasted bile in the back of his throat. The man wanted to torture and kill Mac, but in his twisted way Murdoc thought this was a twisted friendship. Mac's head hurt at the idea. Murdoc's twisted worldview, love of killing and absolute inability to feel any kind of human...well anything is what made the man such a terrifying killer. More than the entire trip, Mac thought they'd made the right decision. Murdoc needed to be off the streets. Mac considered Jack's desire to plant the man. Mac had to concede it would be the only way to make sure the man would never harm another. Mac also had to be honest with himself enough to admit part of him would love to see the psychopath dead, but in order for Mac to be true to himself and his core beliefs, Murdoc had to keep breathing. That didn't mean Mac wouldn't mind if Jack caused the man some pain-for Cage and the victims strewn in Murdoc's path.

"You ok, kiddo?" Jack asked breaking Mac out of his reverie. Mac shot his partner a forced smile.

"I let him get into my head."

"That's what he does. Just keep your cool stay focused, like I am." Mac raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Right. You know I think he killed his own father."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's evil through and through."

"You really think he's evil?" Jack narrowed his eyes meeting Mac's gaze.

"You don't?" Jack asked disbelief in his voice.

"I'm not sure I believe in an objective pure evil," Mac glanced over at the flat faced murderer, "I suppose he'd be the closest evidence for it I've seen." Jack chuckled. He said something Mac lost in the noise of the train. Jack turned back to Mac.

"I keep thinking about Diane." Mac blinked.

"We're talking about you now?"

"I thought you were done. I just don't know, you know, there might be something real there." Mac smiled. Everyone saw the spark and connection between the two, except the two of course.

"Riley would be happy." Jack grinned.

"I know, played a regular Hayley Mills, didn't she?"

"Who?" Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Seriously? Has no one ever seen the Parent Trap?" Jack asked the passing scenery.

" I saw it. I thought Lindsay Lohan was pretty good."

"The original, dude. The real Parent Trap." Mac laughed.

"I'm not that old, Jack. I was only a kid when I saw the remake."

"No one appreciates culture." Jack lamented.

"No one appreciates ancient culture." Jack glared at his partner. Mac laughed.

"Do you want me to toss you off this train?" Mac glanced at Murdoc and his mirth vanished.

"No." His voice vanished under the train wheels. Jack's scowl let the blonde know his partner knew exactly what he'd said. They watched miles past in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"This is so not cool." Jack whispered his eyes constantly moving 360 degrees around the two men. Mac walked close, almost touching his partner.

"I know, like you said, worst idea ever." Mac found himself whispering even though they scurried through the open areas of the warehouse so they could see either of the assassins come after them-maybe.

"If we die I will have the biggest I-told-you-so ever." Jack pivoted to look behind them. His gun hand itched and he was on full red alert jumping at any unexpected noise ready to blow it to shit with all six bullets if he had to. His Baretta was the only thing keeping him from completely freaking out. That and the knowledge he was the only thin wall between two of the most deadly men in the world and Mac. Jack hated it. He was a realist and knew that if it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to keep Mac safe. Jack was doubtful he'd be able to keep his brother alive. That was unthinkable, but here they were.

Mac stopped in front of a pile of crates covered with rope and blue tarps. His breath clouded in the air as he pulled out the ropes and checked its length. Jack was cold, but Mac's fingers were taking on a purple-blue tinge. He could hear the kid shiver. Mac glanced at him.

"I can work with this. I'll build a falling trap." Jack nodded. Not bad. Jack was happy just to have a possible way out of this mess, even if it was a snowball's chance in hell. He paused and turned to Mac.

"How are we going to get them under it?"  
"Bait." Bait cool. Jack froze in his circle. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Mac.

"And the roll of bait will be played by our very own Jack Dalton." Mac's guilty look answered him.

"Great." Jack grumbled. They were quiet a minute. Jack let out a breath. There really wasn't another option. He started babbling partly to calm his nerves and partly to reassure Mac Jack was Ok with the plan.

"You know what I keep thinking about?" Mac gave him his usual disbelief/ frustrated/ amused look. Jack was relieved to see Mac's body relax a notch knowing Jack held no real anger towards him. Both men knew Jack wasn't pleased with leaving Mac alone, but sometimes you have to pull the tail to catch the tiger.

"What? Right now?" Jack nodded circling to scan the area around them. The growing snow storm wailed outside, but the warehouse itself was quiet.

"Yeah."

"The Dallas Cowboys winning the Super Bowl."

"I know! You'd think so, right. No I keep thinking about Diane. There might be something there." Mac glanced at Jack. He began tying the corners of the tarp. He rubbed his forehead.

"Look I got this, why don't you go bring them around?" Jack opened his mouth to argue but gave up. He nodded at Mac and crept away.

Mac's hand shook as he tied the corner of the tarp. He told himself it was because of the cold, but he knew better. He froze hearing a faint scuff behind him. His gut plunged as he slowly turned. Once again he found himself facing Murdoc holding a gun directly at him. Mac forced his spine straight and his shoulders back. He'd be damned if he died a coward. Murdoc's mouth twitched into a small smile as he pulled the trigger.

Mac's shoulder exploded with pain as he spun to the cement. He gasped surprised he was still alive when there was another shot. Mac glanced up in time to see Helman fall dead to the ground. Mac blinked and looked back at Murdoc. Murdoc took a casual step toward MacGyver a sinister smile on his face. Mac squirmed looking around him for cover. His heart sprinted in his chest.

"Put it down!" Mac leaned his head back and let out a deep breath. Jack. Thank God.

Murdoc dropped the gun, fell to his knees and raised his hands. Jack stared at him suspiciously. He bent and traded his mostly empty Baretta for the double barrelled shotgun. He strode to Murdoc. He paused to glance down at Mac. The kid was hurt but alive. Jack's anger burned hot in the cold. He stood in front of Murdoc his finger rubbing the trigger as he argued with himself.

"Jack, I just saved MacGyver's life." Murdoc said. The man's eyes held more than a little fear. He knew how much Jack wanted him dead and that redlined even higher with Mac gasping in pain behind Jack. Jack smiled, a panther about to bring down prey. Murdoc knew better than to smile.

"Yeah, right." Jack growled bringing up the double barrels.

"Jack, he's right. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him." Mac managed around moans of pain. Jack ground his teeth together. Shit. If he killed the snake, he knew Mac would be hurt. Jack pivoted and slammed the butt of the shotgun in Murdoc's face. Murdoc dropped like a sack of flour. Jack automatically raised the gun again to finish the man off, but managed to stop the ingrained move.

"Jack?" Mac's pain was obvious in his voice. Jack moved back to the table. He set down the gun and grabbed a length of rope. Using the tightest and strongest knot he learned in the rodeo ring, Jack hogtied the murderer. It made him feel a little better. He turned to Helman and made sure he was dead. He patted down the man and grinned finding keys. Jack remembered the police car. Good a way out.

The area secured, Jack turned back to Mac. He crouched beside the kid. Mac was paper white and looked like he was going to puke. He leaned up on one wobbling arm. Mac closed his eyes licking his lips. Jack knew he was about to apologize. Jack interrupted the stupidity.

"Here, lay back. Let me see." Mac hesitated wanting to finish his thought. He closed his eyes and swayed. Jack caught Mac's shoulders as his arm gave out. Jack eased Mac against the cold ground. Mac kept his eyes closed unable to suppress a soft groan.

"Knew we should have put him down." Jack growled. He pulled aside Mac's old leather jacket and opened the kid's shirt. Mac opened his eyes.

"Jack, you know-"

"Yes, I know. Shut up." Jack's voice came out harsher than he meant. He met Mac's groggy blue eyes. He paused to brush the blonde's hair back, "It's ok, kiddo. Relax I got ya, ok?" Mac smiled.

"Jus' like always." Jack didn't like the slur entering Mac's voice.

The wound was a puckered circular tear. Blood flowed freely down Mac's chest and seeped into his blue shirt. A pool formed between Mac's collar bones. Jack glanced around them them worried. Nothing, dammit. Mac blinked at him lazily.

"Police keep medkits." He mumbled. Jack smiled.

"Brilliant as usual. You going to be ok for a minute?" Mac shot Jack a thumbs up. Jack nodded. He paused grabbing Murdoc by the collar of his black coat and dragged him with him. Murdoc had to get the gun from somewhere and his footsteps were easily seen in the growing layer of snow.

"Finally!" Jack said. Something finally went their way. The cop car was just outside the door. Jack dropped Murdoc and pulled out the blood-covered keys, "Ew." Jack wiped the metal clean and opened the trunk. He pulled out ammo and another shotgun and set them aside. He found a woolen blanket and med kit. After checking to make sure there wasn't anything else in the trunk, Jack tossed Murdoc into the trunk. He folded the man to fit unconcerned if he damaged the murderer.

Jack grimaced at the dead guy in the back seat. He started the engine and drove in the door pulling as close as he could to Mac. He turned the heat on high and dashed to his partner's side. Mac's face was flaccid. Jack's heart pounded with panic.

"No, no, no...C'mon brother." Jack tapped the side of Mac's face. Mac groaned and his eyes opened. They didn't focus right away, but Jack was happy to see blue looking in his general direction.

"Jhk?" Mac slurred.

"Yeah, buddy. Hang in there, I'm getting you outta here." Mac's mouth twitched into a smile.

"N'ver doubted it."

"Well that makes one of us. Sorry about the pain."

" 's k." Jack lifted Mac to sitting and pulled the kid's jacket and shirt off that shoulder. Mac hissed and shivered, "Cold."

"I know kiddo, just a little longer."  
" 'k." Mac's forehead fell on Jack's shoulder. Jack pushed a wad of 4x4 gauze against Mac's shoulder. At least it was a through and through. With any luck the docs would only have to go in and debride the wound.  
Of course being them, Jack couldn't count on luck. Jack gently probed around the room. Mac cried out and dug his head deeper into Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry, kiddo. Sorry." Jack murmured. The wound wasn't far from the scar Mac carried from Lake Cuomo. Jack ignored the trickle of fear the thought bought. This wasn't Italy. Jack chanted to himself trying to shove aside the image of Mac floating face down in bloody water.

Jack held the dressing in place with his left hand and awkwardly reached around Mac to pull out thick tape. Using his teeth Jack taped the dressing in place as tight as he could. It wasn't the best pressure dressing, but would work, Jack hoped.

Jack laid Mac back making the jacket remained between his bare skin and the cement. Jack moved faster not liking the shaking and bluish tinge of Mac's skin. Mac's head lolled to the side, eyes closed. Jack patted his face until he saw a narrow crack of blue.

"That's it, stay with me." Jack dressed the entry wound. He bundled the kid in the blanket then lifted the kid. Jack grunted as his knees popped. He shrugged Mac's head against his shoulder and staggered out to the cop car. Jack leaned against the passenger's door and muscled Mac into the seat. Mac's knees banged into the console covered with buttons, knobs and lights. Jack worked his lanky partner in so he'd lean against the door. He buckled the kid in and softly shut the door. Mac's head ducked forward, his breath steaming the window.

Jack balled his hands in front of the heater. The car was blessedly warm. Jack pushed Mac's folded knees aside and was relieved to find a plastic map. He glanced back at the body in the back seat relieved the man was old fashioned. Jack doubted he'd have the first idea how to pull up the GPS.

"Hey anyone out there, this is Agent Jack Dalton in car number…" Jack glanced at the papers above the driver's visor, "...462 requesting assistance."

"Agent Dalton, please hold." Jack raised an eyebrow. Even in a cop car he gets put on hold?

"Jack! What's going on? Where are you?" Jack let out a burst of air.

"Matty, you have no idea how great it feels to hear your voice."

"You too, Jack. Where's Mac?" Bozer asked. Jack glanced over at Mac who looked even paler, if that was possible. Jack explained what had happened and their situation. Matty gave Jack instructions to ex-fil.

"Copy. See ya soon." Jack said finishing the call. He ran his finger along the map, plotting their route. The car swerved as he drove through the growing snow storm. He glanced over at a moan from Mac. Mac blinked and looked at Jack owlishly. Mac took in his surroundings. He blanched at the dead body in the back seat. He leaned his head against the window and looked over at Jack.

"Where are we?" Mac had trouble keeping his eyes open. He looked exhausted.

"On our way outta here."

"Where's Murdoc?" A loud banging from the trunk followed by yelling answered the question. Mac smiled weakly.

"We did it."

"We did." Mac yawned.

"Are you going to talk to Diane?"

"Probably going to have to, she's been read in about Phoenix."

"Ungh." Mac shifted holding onto his shoulder.

"Exactly. I'm a little worried, bud. She promised to unman me in painful ways if I ever hurt Riley."

"And you put her in danger's path."

"Yeah." There was a long silence broken only by Murdoc's complaining and the ineffective slap of the wipers. Mac's eyes sagged closed. Only stubbornness kept the kid awake. Mac smiled tiredly at Jack.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just tired." Jack grumbled under his breath.

Finally, Jack saw the outline of the helicopter, black trucks and flashing lights of local cops. He looked over. Mac was out. Jack skidded the squad car beside the group. The helicopter was from the local hospital. Jack gave a quick rundown to the FBI agents and tossed the keys to the cops as he ducked onto the copter after Mac. Mac laid on his left side facing the door. Jack thought he was out until the blonde's eyes cracked open and he smiled at his partner. Jack scooted to the quiet corner by the head of Mac's cart and watched.

The two medics removed Mac's jacket and shirt then the soaked dressings. Jack turned away nauseous when they started an IV. Jack put a hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac's eyes cracked open then sank closed. Jack straightened the kid's oxygen mask and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Mac's body relaxed. Jack leaned on the cart letting the whump-whump of the helicopter wash over him. Not having Murdoc's dark stain in his face was like having a fresh breath of air. Jack closed his eyes relaxing glad it was over. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 16: Hammock + Balcony

It was a kick to the gut. Mac leaned forward and reread Jack's phone for the billionth time. The words seemed to squiggle and wouldn't go into his head. Matty lied. Mac read it again. He felt nauseous. First Nikki, then Thornton, now Matty? Mac rubbed his forehead. He looked up to see Jack eyeing him watching for his reaction. Mac finally dropped the phone on the table.

"Matty lied to me, she did know my father." Mac shook his head sadness fighting anger. He paced the deck running one hand through his hair, "She lied to me." Anger started to drown out sadness. Another betrayal, why? Why lie? What did she find out about his father? Why was the CIA worried about his dad? Mac smacked his fist against the rail of the deck as he walked. His teeth ground together.

 _There's no one I trust more._ Not enough to tell him the truth. Not enough to…Mac gasped as he walked into his partner. Jack stood in front of him holding him by his shoulders. Mac moved to shake free. He needed to move, to think.

"Whoa, easy Mac, easy." What are you talking about? Mac must have growled his thought out loud. Jack looked down at Mac's hand. Mac's eyes followed and widened. The hand he'd been hitting the wood with was bleeding. Mac stared at it. When did that happen? He didn't remember any cuts while they were chasing the Serbian war criminal. Mac pushed at Jack's shoulder. It was fine, he didn't feel it. Jack's warm callused hand held onto Mac's wrist and he turned pulling Mac inside. Mac tried planting his feet but Jack was relentless.

Jack pushed Mac down onto the couch. Mac moved to stand up. Jack pushed him down again. Mac glared at him. Jack met his eyes.

"Stay put, I'll be right back." Mac watched Jack's lips move but the words didn't penetrate a haze that seemed to wrap around Mac's brain. Jack pushed Mac's shoulder until the blonde's eyes met his.

"Mac?" Mac nodded his shoulders slumping as he sagged back into the couch. How could Matty lie? He thought of the concern she'd shown when he was back from being kidnapped by Murdoc, when he'd taken in nerve gas, when...Mac blinked and rubbed his eyes. There were too many times to count. It couldn't have been all lies could it?

Mac had to concede that Matty was one of the best in the game, but could she be that cold hearted? Above everything, why? What else was she hiding? What if his dad was into something? Who was his dad, really? Mac realized that Matty probably knew his dad better than he did. Was his dad a target of hers? Is he an enemy agent? Why wouldn't she just tell him? She knew he wouldn't go rogue for his dad, she trusted him? She knew how much finding the man meant to Mac, why didn't she just tell him? Even if she told him to not look-no, Mac conceded, that wouldn't have stopped him. He began to have niggling doubts creep in about the German dossier. Before he could chase them down, Jack shook his shoulder. Mac looked up surprised. His hand was cleaned and bandaged. Mac frowned. When had Jack done that?

Mac crossed his arms across his chest suddenly cold. Was everything in his life a lie? Mac looked at Jack's deep brown eyes and blinked away the stupid idea. There was no way Jack would ever hurt him or lie to him. Mac leaned forward setting his face in his hands. He was surprised by how cold they were and how much he was shaking.

A nuclear headache seemed to blossom behind his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his temples. Side effect from the homemade chloroform, he remembered. His stomach churned. He felt nauseous. Mac looked up as a thick quilt wrapped his shoulders. He pulled it close and curled up by the arm of the couch his knees to his chin.

"..., kiddo?" Mac focused on Jack wincing at the sword of light chopping his head off.

"What?"  
"I asked when was the last time you ate?" Mac frowned. Before the party? Mac remembered some sort of olive and tortilla haur d'auves. He shook his head. His headache sapped away any cognizant thought.

"Ok, how about Chinese?" Mac nodded and offered a small smile.

"Thanks, Jack." Jack squeezed his shoulder and stood up to use his phone. Mac tilted to the side until his head rested on the arm of the couch. He felt as if his brain had sucked dry all his fuel. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He didn't realize he fell asleep.

Jack set the bags of food on the kitchen table and turned to Mac. He paused. Mac was out. The kid's brain had been spiralling since Jack told him. Jack argued with himself. The kid needed to eat but seeing him finally at ease and sleeping...Jack shook his head. His shoulder shouted in protest. Jack pulled the cover up and turned out the light. He put away the Chinese and pulled out his phone. Jack smiled when Bozer answered. He could tell the kid was with Leanna. Jack wondered when he'd get to meet her. Jack stepped out to the deck.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you up, bro. It's about Mac, we need a family meeting in the morning…"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Episode 17: Bear Trap and Mob Boss

Boze woke Jack up when he breezed in at dawn the next morning. Jack rubbed his face and sat up.

"Hey, Jackie boy!" Bozer said softly holding out a hand. Jack smiled and took it.

"So how's Leanna?" Jack smiled as Boze looked away goofy smile on his face. Jack couldn't tell, but was pretty sure the kid was blushing.

"Hey, Boze." Mac sat up and yawned rubbing his eyes. Boze shared a look with Jack.

"Boze why don't you get to whipping us up some food. Riley should be here in another hour."

Jack and Bozer watched Mac as they worked through thick cheese and sausage omelets. Mac was a statue frozen staring at the laptop screen. He didn't move anything except his eyes. Jack knew how fast Mac read and processed info. There was no way he hadn't sucked the files dry of anything in them. Jack sat back sipping his coffee closing his eyes and taking a deep sniff. There were few things on earth better than Bozer's coffee. Jack had never drank coffee, until he became the necessary helicopter parent to two rambunctious kids. Jack sighed watching Mac's blank face with worry.

He knew the signs. Mac was slowly curling inward protecting himself from yet another solid blow of betrayal. And this one hurt. Jack absently rubbed his shoulder. Jenny had done a great job, his dislocated shoulder still hurt.

"Fifteen minutes." Jack frowned at Bozer. Bozer shot him a dark look, "Jack, it's official. You broke Mac."

Jack was relieved Matty briefed them on the plane." The ride to the airport had been silent and uncomfortable. Jack tried to draw Mac out, but he was rewarded by yes/no's and uhm-hums. He could feel Mac's frustration come off him in waves curling tighter and tighter around him. It wasn't so much Matty's betrayal, but not knowing what to do. Mac never did well with uncertainty.

Jack sighed silently berating Matty. Why would she do this to the kid? Jack had no doubts about Matty's trustworthiness, not a one, not for a second. He knew Matty was doing what she could for a reason. Jack could understand her cutting Mac out of the loop, how many times had he seen Mac get himself in trouble by going off half-cocked?

Jack couldn't understand why Matty wouldn't key him in. It had to be something she knew would hurt his kid, or something he wouldn't keep from Mac. Jack didn't like either scenario. He did know that until Matty was ready to spill, pushing her wasn't going to lead to anything good.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac bent over letting out a relieved breath. Phoenix agents rounded up the last of the Ukrainian mobsters. A hazmat team was right behind them. It was time to go home.

"You ok there, brother?" Jack asked with a grin. Mac looked up at him and rolled his eyes as he straightened.

"I'm fine, let's get the hell out of here." Jack patted Mac on the back then turned back to Riley arguing that she was definitely Supergirl. Riley shot back that Jack was Booster Gold. Mac rubbed his forehead. He was sure a nuclear bomb was exploding in his head. Jack, of course, grinned. Riley had just outed herself as a huge comic fan. Riley denied it but who else knows who Booster Gold was.

Mac gratefully stepped away from his teammates and entered decon. Mac handed the tech his clothes and carefully scrubbed from head to toes with mild soap. Even though the water was luke warm, Mac shivered. He wished he could turn up the heat to steaming, but too much heat would cause the radiation to seep in deeper. He heard a yelp in the cubicle beside him and smiled. Evidently Riley felt the same way. Mac swabbed his nose and ears, gargled and flushed his eyes. He put on his spare clothes and raised his hands out as the tech wanded his body for radiation.

"Hmm." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, what?" Jack asked. Mac rubbed his eyes. Great something worried the decon tech and of course Jack had to hear it.

"Your levels are still a bit high. Here take these." The woman held out a small bottle of pills. Mac wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again with a tired sigh. He took the bottle and red the label.

"Iron and iodine?" Mac asked a hint of worry in his voice. The woman offered a reassuring smile.

"It's preventative. You should get checked out again when you get back to Phoenix."

"He'll be happy to." Jack said before Mac could blurt out a word. Mac shot Jack an annoyed glare and shook his head. He picked up his go bag and trotted out to the hangar. He was glad they were taking the luxury jet home. He was exhausted. Mac sprawled on one of the couches after tossing his bag in the overhead compartment. He covered his eyes with his forearm. The light was sharp and seemed to stab through his head.

"You ok?" Jack asked sitting in the couch across from him. Mac hummed. He heard Riley and Jack talking, but the words seemed to blur at the end of a long tunnel. Mac moved his arm and looked at his teammates puzzled. Their words seemed to be in a slow wobbly version of English. Mac shook his head. He must be really tired. He groaned sitting up.

Jack and Riley turned to study him.

"Mac? You don't look-" Mac didn't hear the rest. He was out of the seat rushing down the aisle to the bathroom at the back of the plane. He didn't have time to close the door behind him as he skidded to his knees and puked. Mac's body trembled as he heaved. He felt as if his body was being pulled apart and folded inside all wrong. He wondered how the hell he had so much to vomit. He couldn't remember the last meal he had. Mac groaned and heaved again. It hurt too much to think. Everything seemed to be foggy. Mac heaved twice more before he ran out of insides to lose. Mac slumped forward leaning his forehead on the toilet seat. He absently thanked the crew for keeping the plane so clean. Even staring down at the floor he couldn't see a single spot of dirt.

"Hey." Jack crouched beside him. Mac felt the older man's hand on the back of his neck. Mac tried to tell the older man he was fine, but only a garbled groan came out. Jack leaned down so he could see Mac's face. Mac knew he had to get up, but he was just too tired.

"Mac? Talk to me, kiddo." Mac slowly turned to face his partner surprised to see Jack's blurryface spinning. Mac opened his mouth to complain. Before a sound came out the wobbly arms holding him up gave out and he flopped to the tiles face down.  
"Gryow." He grumbled turning his face to the side. The cool floor felt nice against his pounding head. He closed his eyes wanting nothing but to sleep a month or a year. Mac grumbled displeasure as Jack leaned down and gently rolled him over. Mac grimaced and put a hand over his eyes. Why was the sky so bright? Weren't they inside an airplane?

Mac's neck arched as his stomach churned and he dry heaved. Jack sat Mac up. Mac slumped forward curling over his gut. His joints hurt as if they were all swollen. His muscles burned.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked. Mac blinked confused, surprised to find the woman on her knees in front of him. Where did she come from? She offered a small smile and ran a hand down his left arm. Mac tilted to the side eyes closed too tired to stay sitting.

Jack caught Mac as he slumped. Jack shook his head as he felt Mac's cold clammy forehead.

"I'm guessing radiation poisoning." Jack said softly. He shared a worried look with Riley.

"What do we do?"

"Keep him comfortable until he can get to medical."

"I'll call Doc Carl."

"Good idea. I got him." Riley grinned.

"I figured that." She said. Jack barely heard her as he turned to give Mac his total attention. Jack didn't like how pale Mac was. A deep purple bruise was coming out on his chin. Jack touched Mac gingerly knowing any touch was probably going to leave bruising.

"Hey, brother, you still with me?" Mac's eyes slit open.

"No." He slurred. Jack smiled.

"Ok, let's get you up." Jack grabbed Mac under his arms and hauled him upward. Mac doubled over heaving. He let out a pitiful whine.

"Lgvmelone." Jack could help but smile. Mac sounded like a teenage suffereing his first hang over.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone until you're settled."

"Uglmphak." Jack shook his head. He had no idea what Mac said.

"I know, brother." Jack soothed. He draped Mac's arm across his shoulders then hauled him down the wide aisle to a couch facing away from the western sun. Mac's eyes slid open but didn't seem able to focus.

"It's ok, bud, we gotcha." Mac hummed and slumped down to the couch in a melted lump. Jack pulled off the kid's shoes and moved him to a more comfortable position. A pillow and pile of blankets later, Mac snored peacefully.

Riley sat beside Jack. She leaned over and brushed the blonde's wild hair away from his face.

"Doc Carl said he'll feel run down and foggy for a few days. If it's worse than that they might have to do a blood transfusion and iron drip when we get back." Jack nodded. He leaned his elbows on his knees fighting a yawn of his own.

"I suppose it will keep Mac from going after Matty half cocked."

"I've never seen him so unsure of what to do." Riley said stroking Mac's mop of hair. Mac hummed and relaxed more into his cocoon nestling the pillow.

"He's been knocked for one loop after another, and this thing with his dad is turning him in all different sort of directions."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Predictably Mac refused to rest. Jack hauled Mac to medical and sat on him until all the tests were done. Mac managed to escape with horse-sized iron pills and orders to rest. If his stride down to the war room for debrief was any indication, Jack knew there wasn't going to be much downtime going on for his friend.

Mac was conspicuously quiet through the debrief.

"Do we have your permission to celebrate?"

"Yes, you should be proud." Matty stressed. She eyeballed Mac who stared at his shoes, his arms crossed, "MacGyver you're unusually quiet, are you ok? Did Doc Carl clear you?" Mac looked up. Jack could feel the younger man's tension from across the room. A bright flush highlighted Mac's waxy complexion. Jack crossed back to Mac and put an arm across Mac's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Matty. I'll get him back ship-shape in a day or two. He just needs some good steak and potatoes. I gave Boze my Nana's recipe." Matty smiled.

"Sounds good, maybe you'll have company." Jack could feel all of Mac's muscles twist under his touch. He dug his fingers into Mac's shoulder wincing at the bruise he knew he was leaving on his brother's flesh.

"Sure, I'll let you know if Mac is up to it." Matty's eyes narrowed when Mac kept staring at her instead of rolling his eyes and glaring at his partner. Jack knew she knew they knew about the dossier. Jack shook his head, his words dizzying him. This whole situation was dizzying. Mac wasn't the only one who needed a break. He put his hands on Mac's shoulders and turned him away.

"I better get Mac home before he sprouts furry ears and a tail." Mac shrugged out of his grip enough to shoot Jack an exasperated look. Matty smiled reassured. Jack ruffled Mac's hair wishing he felt reassured.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 18: Riley + Airplane

Mac watched his partner over the edge of his soda can. Jack paced the length of the deck stared out along both directions of the road leading to Mac's house, then mumbled and returned to the other side of the deck. He acted like a dog whining for its owner.

"They'll be here soon." Mac soothed. Jack paused and stared down at him as if Mac was talking in tongues.

"I know that, I just wish she'd hurry up that's all." Mac chuckled and looked up as Mama Colton joined them on the deck.

"Everything all right in there, Mama?" Mac asked. The older woman's smile was more relaxed than Mac had ever seen.

"That Bozer sure does know his way around the kitchen! Uhm-hm, his chicken is almost as good as my own."

"I hope you let him help you make your buttermilk pie, he's been whining about it since we told him about it." Jack laughed. Mama's smile dimmed.

"I let him have the first taste." Jack opened his mouth to stick up for Bozer but Mama stared him down. Jack turned away his chin jutting out. Mac chuckled. It was almost dark. He glanced at his watch. Billy and Riley probably got caught in traffic...or with something else...Jack caught Mac's smirk and narrowed his eyes. Mama picked up on it immediately.

"Mr. MacGyver why are you smirking? And Jack why is it bothering you so? Is there something I am missing that I need to know about?" Mac sipped his Coke and looked away managing to keep his face innocent. Jack gritted his teeth and glared at his partner. Mama stared at Jack until he cracked.

"Mama, this...brat has it in his head that Riley and Billy are making goo goo eyes at each other." Jack growled.

"Goo goo eyes?" Mac laughed.

"Goo goo eyes! I never...Oh hell no she better not be! My boy has things to do with his life." Mac's smile vanished when he saw a flare of red travel up Jack's neck and his face pinken.

"I'm sure I'm wrong…" He began.

"And what do you think Billy would bring to Riley's table?" Jack asked leaning into Mama's space his hands on his hips. Mama matched his stance.

"I'll have you know my Billy is an honorable man and a gentleman. That girl would be well off to have him as a beau."

"And Billy should kiss the ground Riley walks on if she gave him the time of day!"

"Um...they should be here any minute. Maybe we should…" Both turned to glare at Mac. Mac shook his head. Crap. He had a brief flash of the Thanksgivings they would share as in-laws. Oh boy.

"My Billy knows how to treat a quality lady like a lady."

"He better, because I wouldn't let anybody treat my girl like anything except treasure, got me?" Jack's voice took a hard edge and his eyes darkened.

"And no city girl is going to hurt my baby Billy. I would scratch her eyes out."

"I would gut him like a fish."

"And then I would break every bone in her body."  
"He would disappear never to be found again...by anybody!" Mac stood up. The two were almost shouting at each other, backs stiff and jaws clenched. Mac stepped forward and separated them with both hands.

"Now, now. I'm sure I was wrong. And if I wasn't...both Billy and Riley are adults and can take care of themselves, right?" Jack and Mama turned their ire on Mac. Mac backed up and held his hands out.

"I'm sure that either one would be a good match for the other...if I was right-but I'm sure I'm not!" Jack stepped back and straightened his jacket. Mama slid against the railing. She offered Jack a smile.

"Billy would treat any girl he likes with respect. I taught him to be a real gentleman. And if he misbehaved, I would kill him myself." Jack smiled at Mama.

"Riley is a good person she'd never hurt anyone she liked." They both turned to Mac with hard looks.

"Not that they are making goo goo eyes at each other." Jack snarled. Mama sniffed and hummed.

"Umm-hmm."

"They're here!" Jessie called from inside. The trio on the deck shared grins and went inside to great the days biggest heroes.

"Goo goo eyes?" Mac asked shaking his head.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack walked out to stand beside Riley. Dinner had gone well and the two groups were enjoying the celebration. Jack put his arm around Riley's shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack frowned. Riley was shivering.

"You cold? Come over by the fire."

"No, I'm not cold." Riley said softly. Jack nodded having a pretty good idea what was going on in his girl's head. The stress was bleeding off and she was beginning to feel the seriousness of what happened to her and what had almost happened to everyone on the plane.

"Come over by the fire anyway." Riley laughed.

"Isn't that what you tell Mac when you give him your advice." Jack chuckled. Despite her teasing, the young woman allowed him to walk her to one of the deck chairs.

"Now that you mention it, my sage advice is better in the warm glow of heart and hearth." Jack said. Riley looked into his deep concerned eyes and lost her mirth. Jack sat beside her and shimmied out of his jacket. Riley sniffed suddenly finding herself fighting tears. Jack draped his jacket over her shoulders and pulled her close. He laid his cheek on her head.

"I know girl. I was terrified too." He said softly. Riley closed her eyes feeling the tears fall.

"I thought I killed everybody, Jack." Riley said in a small voice. Jack took a deep breath inhaling her special Rileyness. God, what would he have done if she had- He cleared his throat fighting his own tears.

"I know, baby. But you didn't, you did so...I am so proud of you. You saved a lot of lives today sweetheart." Riley reached around and pushed her face into Jack's chest. She closed her eyes enjoying the shelter and love she found there. The shaky chill haunting her since she first turned off the power on their plane finally warmed. She let the tears fall quietly. Jack rubbed her back and whispered loving things. For a minute, all the scary things in life were gone and she was completely safe.

Jack held on tight fighting his own sobs. When he had thought Riley was gone...Jack never ever ever wanted to feel that cold fist slamming into his gut. He'd almost lost his baby girl. Jack looked up at a slight shuffle. Mac stood in the doorway watching them with a knowing look. He raised an eyebrow. Jack smiled and shook his head. Mac nodded and went back inside. Mac knew what was going on, he'd been there. More times than Jack ever wanted him to. It was one of Jack's main purposes in life to protect his kids. Sometimes he did a crap job, and sometimes...sometimes he just couldn't.

Riley finally pulled away turning to surreptitiously wipe her eyes. Jack took the time to brush his own face. He frowned. In Riley's lap she held a drooping rose with both hands. Her fingers nervously danced up and down its length. Jack leaned back staring at it.

"Riley? What's that?" Riley shot him a tired confused look. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a flower, Jack. Duh."

"Don't duh me, where did you get it?" Riley sniffed the flower with a radiant glow on her face.

"Billy gave it to me for saving his life." Jack's eyes hardened.

"Billy?" He growled. Riley looked up and smiled. Jack followed her gaze to see Billy standing beside the punch bowl smiling at her. Riley stood up. Jack held on to her hand not wanting to let her go, "Ri, I thought we could go skee-balling-" Riley nodded but didn't look down at him.

"Sure, Jack, anytime." Jack was a little mollified by her kiss on his cheek as she pulled away and went inside. A little, not near enough. He wanted to sob. Jack watched her go remembering the feeling he got watching her go on the school bus alone for the first time. Granted he did follow the bus in every day and placed surveillance including having a CIA dossier of every bus driver and teacher that came within a city mile of her, but that didn't take the fear or heartache away. Jack stood up his back spiking with pain from Jessie's taser.

Jack didn't think he could have felt any older than he did that moment. He watched Billy and Riley talk to each other over the punch bowl.  
"I think your boy might be right." Mama Colton said at his elbow. Jack turned and saw the same mix of grief and pride in her eyes.

"He usually is."

"They would be good for each other." Mama sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Maybe." Jack wasn't ready to concede yet, there were still many more things he needed to know about Billy before he offered his stamp of approval. Jack and Mama Colton shared a long measuring look.

"You take care of yours and I'll take care of mine." Mama said. Jack nodded.

"Absolutely." Both smiled and joined the rest of the family inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 19: Benjamin Franklin + Grey Duffle

Mac was so scared it hurt. His fingers dug into the canvas as he fought to hold onto something solid. Mac closed his eyes trying not to think of the flimsy aluminum frame and springs holding them up. He fought to take even breaths.

"10, 020 feet ground speed of 40 mph."

"Riley, please stop saying ground...I...I'm trying to think." Mac licked his dry lips. He tried to do calculations but he could only mentally measure the thinness of the fabric between him and miles of empty air. Mac shivered.

"He's afraid of heights." Jack had a ridiculous amount of amused enthusiasm.

"I almost died in a plane last week."

"Shut up. I am trying to think."  
"We're picking up speed and heading toward the ocean."

"If we don't get down we're going to be in trouble."

"A little late, we were in trouble the minute you decided to do something you saw in a kid's movie." Jack grumbled. Riley defended Mac,

"If he didn't do it we'd be dead."

"So how do we get down." Mac looked up at the colorful balloons above them. They looked like gumdrops scattered across a perfect sky.  
"Pop balloons." Mac squeaked. He half turned pulling out his SAK. Mac jumped at the loud crack of Jack's gun.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked barely able to take in air.

"Popping balloons, Jack Dalton style." Jack let loose with more shots and an insane giggle of delight. _We are so dead._ Mac muttered. His nails desperately scratched the canvas.

"It's working!" Riley yelled.

"Great." Mac muttered. His gut fell out as they began falling faster and faster with the more balloons Jack popped. Mac tried to tell Jack to stop popping so many, but he couldn't push any sound out. All he heard was air roaring in his ears and the loud boom of the Baretta followed by crackling of balloons popping. Sweat ran down Mac's face. At least he told himself it was sweat. He felt the vibrations of the canvas below them more than heard his teammates talk. Mac thought he was going to pass out.

"Only 30 more feet to go." Riley yelled. Mac snapped his eyes open.

"We're landing too fast! Bail at 10 feet."

"What's underneath us?"

"No idea."

"Fifteen...thirteen...now!" Riley and Jack rolled off the trampoline. Mac slid for the side but knew he was too slow. Everything moved frame by frame. He had a glimpse of cows, field and mud. The trampoline slammed into the ground at an angle. Mac bounced over onto his back then bounced off the trampoline landing face first in mud. At least ,he hoped it was mud. Everything went away.

"Mac?" His name wobbled through several feet of water. Mac moaned turning his head away. Uhg, the smell! A thick mud layer coated his face and body. He shook from dampness, cool air and adrenaline. He jackknifed to his side as his stomach inverted. Mac spit then leaned back groaning. Everything hurt. He managed to suck in air wincing. He was going to be one big bruise. Mac opened his eyes and closed them again turning his head. His head throbbed. He reached up to touch the crown of his skull. Familiar warm callused hands caught his hand.

"Hey, kiddo, you awake yet?"

"Hungthf." Mac slurred. Jack laughed.

"I don't know what you said, but I totally agree. We used up half our tank of good luck for the rest of the year." Mac blinked and held a shaking hand between his eyes and the brightness that hurt no matter which way he turned. Jack pulled his hand down and leaned over blocking the light.

"Thanks." Mac managed. He felt as if he were speaking around marbles.

"No problemo, bro." Mac moved to sit up. The veins in his neck bulged when the wave of pain this caused hit. Mac cried out and rolled onto his side curling into a ball.

"Easy, buddy. Take in some breaths." Mac closed his eyes hissing in misery. He focused on breathing. Everything else became a blurry background. Distantly he heard Jack's soothing mantra and felt the older man brush his hair away from his mud caked face. Mac's eyes squinted in pain as Jack used his fingers to pluck off as much mud as he could. Tears dripped down the corners of Mac's eyes. Mac's teeth chattered.

"Hey, hey. You're ok. We're ok, easy brother. Just relax. Don't move." Mac managed to crack his eyes and stared at the blurry shadow against the sky. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"It's ok. I know. Just lay there and breathe, alright? Riley is walking to the nearest farm house to get help. We ended up in France!" Mac moaned and held his stomach as it churned.

"Gonna puke again?" Mac groaned gritting his teeth. He didn't think so, "Probably anxiety. You almost pooped your pants." Mac opened one eye to glare at Jack.

"Still might." He growled. Jack smiled.

"Well you're covered in enough mud and manure no one would notice." Mac closed his eyes.

"Wonderful." He muttered.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted and still sore from their unexpected visit to France. They had been searching for Dawn, or whatever her name was, and the million dollars in untraceable ones all day and...Mac checked his watch...most of the night. Jack came in whistling. The older man was entirely too happy for someone who had money stolen under his nose, been lied to multiple times, and been ghosted by his criminal crush. Plus she never told him she was in LA and probably wouldn't have if not for the murder of her boss. Mac winced at the growing headache. He didn't even want to think about what the woman took from Jack the first time they met. Mac's hand clenched into balls as he remembered the agony of the burns he'd gotten pulling his partner out of a burning coffin with his hands-another thing Dawn was responsible for.

Mac knew why Jack was into Dawn, and he wasn't surprised Jack saw only the best in the woman. Under that crusty delta exterior beat the heart of one of the most kind, gentle men MacGyver knew-and he would rather eat razor blades than say that out loud-but in a way one of the most vulnerable. Mac looked up as Riley siddled to his side.

Mac had talked to his partner and pointed out the pros and cons of Jack's crush and left it at that. Riley, however, was ready to murder the woman-or worse. Mac winced imagining the kind of hell Riley would rain down on someone, even someone as criminally wily as Dawn.

"We aren't going to find anything." Riley growled. Her narrowed eyes scanned the room as if she were looking for an inch of Dawn to tear apart. Mac nodded.

"I know. I doubt we will." Mac sighed.

"How's he taking it?" Riley asked her eyes softening. For all they thought of the crook, they both knew how hurt Jack was. Mac shook his head.

"I think the jury's still out on that one."

Jack could feel his kids eyeball him. He hunched over his desk. He knew they were worried, but he wished they would stop treating him like some emotional invalid. After all who ended up looking out for them after they got themselves in knots? And neither one of them had any room to talk. Not to get too personal but when was the last time Mac was with a woman? And Riley...Jack growled. He pushed the idea away. When he looked at her he saw the same doe-eyed kid he'd first met. She was never going to have sex again if he had a say in it and he chose to believe she'd never slept with anyone. Jack looked up as Bozer came to his desk.

"Jack, I think I got something." Jack smiled and waited. Bozer looked nervously over to Mac and Riley.  
"Bozer, you don't have to get their approval to tell me something." Bozer stared at Jack for a long second as if making a decision, "Boze-!"

Bozer leaned down close to Jack's ear.

"Look, Jack. I know what it's like to have a secret love, but are you sure Dawn is worth it? She done you wrong, man."

"Boze, I am not some lovesick teen, if you have information on the million dollars talk! Now!"

"Ok, Jack, just promise not to do something stupid."

"Boze…"

"It's probably nothing…"

"Bozer!"

"Ok, look I put out feelers with my DL sources...what? I have sources. Anyway, a kitchen worker over at an orphanage in Barberry posted on Twitter someone donated boxes of money-"

"Twitter is your DL source?" Jack smirked.

"Jack, I think you're missing the headline." Jack leaned forward.

"Does someone like Dawn strike you as someone who would take a million dollars to an orphanage when she was in the clear?" Jack's voice hardened. Bozer leaned back surprised and stared at Jack a long minute.

"No, but I would think you…" Jack glared at Bozer. Bozer grinned.

"That is great!" Jack raised an eyebrow, "I mean seeing as everyone was worried about you and...nevermind, I'll keep looking." Bozer beelined to Riley and Mac. Jack turned around and smiled.

"Good job, girl." He whispered. He guessed the orphanage was one of Dawn's homes growing up. It just proved to him he'd been right all along. Liar, cheat, swindler, thief-but with a good heart. Even if he never heard from her again it warmed his heart to know he hadn't been wrong.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac yawned as he drove home. He knew damn well Jack hadn't moved on from Dawn. Mac had dropped it. Jack was a grown up- most of the time. Mac stopped at a traffic light. He was too tired to sleep. Logically, he knew that made no sense, but he couldn't ignore the restless need to move, to do something-to do something else than stare at more grotesque pictures of the Shoah. The gaunt bodies, hollow eyes, expressionless torment-the sheer number of those killed. Mac rubbed his eyes. In all of that, to find one man. Mac shook his head. He'd been up all night every day since-hell he couldn't remember. He was tired emotionally, physically and every other way. Mac needed to roam, to clear his head.

Mac drove aimlessly for an hour then found himself at Matty's bedside. The diminutive woman slept soundly. Mac watched her frowning. He'd never imagined seeing Matty hurt. She was a force of nature, and to be reminded she's a human like him-it was unnerving and hurt. It always hurt him when someone he cared about hurt.

Chelsea smiled at him, her golden curls bouncing as she checked on Matty then left. Mac was relieved Sally and Laura were off. He needed to-think? Be alone? Have answers. And there were none. Mac studied the bruises and bandages on Matty's head. He gritted his teeth. How many times had the little woman sat beside his bedside? Mac couldn't count. He loved Matty as much as he did Riley, Bozer and Jack, but the wound of betrayal still bled inside him. Why had she lied?

Mac fought the urge to lean over and shake her awake demanding answers. After learning about her lies, Mac had managed to sit on his frustration and anger. Being sick from radiation poisoning had helped, given him the space to look for clues. Matty treated him no different. He could feel no extra wariness or anger toward him. No menace or closer monitoring. Mac leaned his forehead in his hand. It had been easy to keep working as if he didn't know, but in the middle of his brain-or heart might explain it better-it flared in flashing neon lights. She lied. She knew something and she wasn't telling him. Mac was smart enough to know he was pissed at his dad more than Matty and was taking it out on her-at least partially. Mac yawned and stretched. He was tired of everyone else having the answers to a surprise quiz he knew nothing about. Mac frowned. Did that even make sense?

"I don't need a babysitter." Matty's voice was dry and creaky, "unless you're here to update me about my million dollars." Mac leaned forward his heart jumping in surprise. He hadn't thought about what he'd do if she woke up.

"Uh...no. We haven't found her yet." Matty nodded.

"I'm not surprised." Her eyes were heavy. Mac leaned back hoping his silence would let her drift back into sleep, "Mac, what's wrong?" Mac stared at his fingers which automatically fidgeted in his lap.

"Nothing, Matty. I know what it feels like to wake up in medical alone-" Matty laughed then winced in pain.

"No, you don't." Mac thought about it and had to admit she was right. Jack was always there.

"No, I guess I don't. Still they gave you some strong meds and-"

"Cut the crap, blondie. Something's been bothering you since Chernobyl." Mac sat back and rubbed his eyes. He was tired of all of it. When he opened his mouth to finally confront her, she was out. Mac took a steadying breath and pushed down this new wave of frustration. Now wasn't the time, part of him said. When will be the time? The rest argued. Mac had no answers. He leaned over Matty and straightened her blankets. He decided he'd get home and work on the museum's files for a while. He glanced out the window. The black sky was slowly fading into steel grey.

Mac had a couple hours before he had to be back here to fill out the paperwork on the million dollars. He was sure this would be another black mark in his record. Another one for his collection, he supposed. Why they bothered to keep disciplinary actions in his file always baffled him. If anyone ever needed to read it outside Phoenix, it would be redacted, and it doesn't affect his job at Phoenix. He was on automatic increase salary. Mac yawned as he turned toward the door. Maybe he'd get suspended for a week so he could sleep. Unfortunately, if a mission came up he would be unsuspended in a heartbeat. Mac sighed sure his brain had reached his expiration time for the day. As if Matty read his mind (he was pretty sure she could), she called.

"Shut the door, and don't you dare be late tomorrow." Mac smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Matty looked over at the closed door and let out a low moan that had nothing to do with pain from the crash.

"Damn you, James." She growled furious about what Mac's dad was doing to his son. She wished she could drag the man down to the war room and tie him up until Mac got all his questions answered. Matty closed her eyes. Instead her boss put her in the position of betraying one of the best, most amazing person she'd ever met. Matty winced as she shifted to get more comfortable. Betraying and lying. Matty had no doubt that somehow Mac would do the impossible and find the random man if the file she'd left for him. He always did the impossible and made it looked easy.

"Damn you." Matty slurred as she fell asleep. _James, you asshole. You have no idea what you're doing to that kid and what it's going to cost you._


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 20: Skyscraper + Power

Jack skidded into Mac's driveway and flew to the door his keys already out. His heart pounded in his ears.

"He's fine, just overslept again." Jack muttered under his breath for the millionth time. He'd been running late himself when Matty called impatient. Jack had almost reached Phoenix when Matty called back. The woman couldn't hide the note of worry in her voice. Matty worried made Jack panic. He let himself in the front door hoping to see Mac snarfing a bowl of cereal while walking to the door. Nothing.

Jack's anxiety grew until he saw his partner slumped over his desk out cold. Jack rushed to Mac's bedroom. He frowned. The bed was untouched-again. Bozer had been keeping him in the loop. Not that Jack needed him to. Mac had gone from never late to almost always late. When he did arrive at work, Mac was more pale than usual and the glint of mischievousness was dull or absent. The kid's obsessive search for his father was consuming him. Jack regretted ever sending his partner on the quest for his absent old man. Jack hoped it would work out in the end. Mac would have his answers, maybe his dad in his life or not. Jack wanted it over for the kid's sake.

"Mac? You ok? Mac? You alive?" For a heartbeat, Jack's gut fluttered. Was Mac worse than asleep? Jack's step faltered.

"...external force is always zero!" Mac bolted upright. Jack let out a deep breath and smiled.

"What kind of weird dreams are you having, dude?" Mac rubbed his eyes and turned. His hair stuck up wildly and his shirt-the same one he wore yesterday-had wrinkle lines over wrinkle lines. Jack narrowed his eyes as he sat on the bed studying his partner.

"I was giving a lecture on the Lagrangian formulation of the quantum field theory to a class of ten unicorns."

"Other than the unicorns-which sound wicked cool-that's a nightmare." Mac offered a tired smile and leaned forward massaging his neck and tight shoulder muscles. Jack leaned forward.

"Brother, you need sleep. You've been burning the candle at both ends and in the middle, and for what?" Mac stared at Jack a long minute in disbelief. Jack braced himself to hear a whole lot of his own words thrown back at him. Instead, Mac leaned back and smirked.

"I found him." Jack stood up. Mac had done the impossible-of course. Jack could feel his excitement build.

"You did? Great!" Jack's excitement disappeared when a familiar shadow of pain and loss settled on Mac's face. Mac pivoted and Jack faced the black and white ID of Charles Pfeffer.

"He came to the U.S then vanished."  
"No family? Job? Nothing?" Mac shook his head. For a second, the blonde looked like he wanted to burst into tears. Jack huffed in frustration, "Well you found him, everyone said that was impossible." The corners of Mac's mouth quirked into a smile.

"Are you finding a silver lining in a dead end?"

"What can I say? I'm an optometrist." Mac raised an eyebrow eyeballing his partner as if to determine if the older man was being thick on purpose. Jack smirked, knowing it didn't matter. Mac couldn't help himself.

"Optimist." Mac corrected. Before either man could say anything, Matty texted Mac. Mac frowned rubbing his face, "What time is it?"

"Almost 11:00." Mac's eyes widened.

"Crap!"

"Let's go, we're late." Mac grabbed his jacket on the way out the door.

"Unicorns, huh?"

"Yeah, they were wicked smart too." Duh. Jack thought to himself as they climbed into the Shelby. Jack handed Mac a rumbled bag from a bakery. Mac surprised him by eating the poppy seed bagel without argument. Mac carefully corralled all of his crumbs and threw them back into the bag.

"So Mac…when was the last time you slept?" Mac licked his fingers then leaned over to see himself in the mirror. He tried to flatten the more unruly strands that stood up like dandelion puff. Jack rolled his eyes and reached across Mac to pull a bag out of his glove box. He handed it to Mac.

"Since your new time for getting to work is late, I got you this." Mac frowned and opened the bag. He grinned. Inside were emergency personal items, including a hair cleaner that only needed to be sprayed on, "Your go-bag is in the back." Jack leaned to the side as Mac retrieved it. For the next twenty minutes Jack dodged arms as Mac changed his shirt and spruced himself. Finally, looking and smelling ready for the day, Mac sat back and grinned at Jack.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Sure, bud. You gonna answer my question?" Mac shot Jack a puzzled frown. Jack rolled his eyes, "Sleep, man! When are you sleeping?" Mac moved his hand as if to brush aside his partner's worry.

"I'll sleep on the plane."

"You always say that, but you never do. Unless you pass out which is not the same thing." Mac shook his head.

"I'm fine, Jack." He huffed. Jack gritted his teeth at the kid's irritation feeling more than a little irritated himself.

"Right now, sure, but what are we supposed to do when you faceplant in the middle of a mission. We need you, partner." Jack was surprised when Mac's eyes had an extra glint for a second. Tears? Maybe Mac was pulled tighter than he thought. Mac turned away staring into the car beside him. He wasn't the only one doing a car wash-up.

"Mac?"  
"Have I let you down, Jack?" Mac didn't turn and his voice was quiet. Jack sighed.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried, kiddo. The last time you did this-"

"Nikki."

"Yeah." A long silence hung between them as they both drifted into their own thoughts.

"I have to know, Jack."

"I know, bud. I get it. I want you to find him too, but this is going to be a marathon not a sprint. You have to pace yourself, right?"

"I know, I know!" Mac rubbed his face. Jack thought he looked like a toddler who fought nap time. Mac looked at Jack and for the briefest second Jack saw the depth of pain in his eyes. Mac was being pulled in so many directions, he was struggling to keep it together. Jack focused on the road trying to think of what to say. Whenever confronted with a problem he couldn't handle, Mac's brain worked him like a worry stone.

"Ok, after this mission promise me you'll at least try to get sleep."

"Jack, I-"

"When was the last time you messed up your bed?" Jack countered. He smiled when Mac hung with his mouth open caught blindsided. Mac cleared his throat.

"Alright, I'll give you that."

"Hmm?"

"Ok, Jack, I promise to try."

"That's all I ask, kiddo."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

True to his word, Mac slept on the plane. It was a restless sleep with Mac moaning and thrashing at the pile of blankets he nested under. Jack and Bozer shared worried glances, but neither woke Mac. He needed sleep.

It was a good thing he got that rest. Within minutes of landing, they were shot at, in a high speed car chase, high speed plane chase, then stalking into the luxurious Dizang tower. Jack followed Mac into the elevator listening as Riley described what Morales and his men were up to.

"They're going to fire the EMP now!" Jack looked over at Mac and relaxed a notch. Mac looked more annoyed than scared.

"Hold on." Jack stared at Mac. Mac nodded at the railing as he braced himself, "Jack, we're about to be bombed back into the stone age, literally."  
"Oh right." Jack braced himself and closed his eyes, his heart pounding.

"Guys-" Riley's voice cut out with the lights. The elevator dropped. Jack squawked. Both agents were thrown hard to the floor when the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop. Mac sucked in a shaky breath.

"Mac, you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Hey?"

"What?"

"Why are we whispering?" Mac opened his mouth to answer then shook his head. He had no idea.

"C'mon, Jack let's get out of here."

"Amen, brother." Mac felt his way to his feet. He jumped when Jack's hand clamped on his shoulder. Mac ran his hands along the doors.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't we splattered on the bottom of the shaft."

"Emergency brakes, good we only dropped half a floor...Give me a hand."

The hotel was creepy with no light. Jack laughed and looked at Mac both thinking the same thing-Die Hard!

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack followed Mac up the stairs. 52nd floor only 38 to go. Considering the lack of rest the kid had been getting, following him up the endless stairs was like following the olympic torch.

"John McClane never had to...climb...a billion stairs." Jack rasped.

"Hans didn't have an EMP and it's only 1260 stairs and that's from the lobby."

"You know why Bruce never had a partner-"  
"What about Argyle and Al?"

"They...weren't partners"

"What were they?"

"Moral support...like Riley...and Bozer." Mac shot Jack a confused

glance. Jack stopped breathing hard.  
"Jack, Riley and Bozer have gone on mission with us lots of times."

"True but their feet didn't walk through glass either." Jack patted Mac's chest as he passed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tell you, man, if John had a partner he would have used him in the chair he dropped down the elevator shaft." Mac paused beside his partner.

"That doesn't make sense." Jack smirked at Mac and patted him on the chest.

"No, it does." Mac glared at Jack as the older man moved up the stairs ahead of him. Mac leaned over the railing.

"If Hans had an EMP John would have been screwed. He would have needed his partner," He called up. Jack looked down.

"Maybe, but it would have been a shorter movie." Mac wrinkled his brow trying to unwind Jack's twisted non logic.

"What?"

"Shh, listen."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Riley didn't know how she felt as she stared down into his dead face. She felt as if her brain was floating somewhere behind her head. She remembered facing him, holding Jack's Baretta. The weight, the feel of the checked butt, the cold from the drop door, the wind whipping her breath away.

"Drop it!" She had meant it. She was ready, she'd thought at the time. It was the moment she had to prove she was the right stuff, a true agent...but looking into the man's cold dark eyes she felt the warm splatter of another man she'd killed. She froze. Now she looked into those same eyes staring, dead. She felt so old compared to the day she'd not killed him.

Part of Riley felt satisfaction; fate had set things right except she still didn't have the EMP. Part of Riley felt relief, she didn't have to kill him but he was out of the game permanently.

"Riley, is that him?" Riley looked up at Bozer and shook herself, "I can only imagine how you must feel about this, do you need a minute?" Riley brushed Bozer's concern away. As they strode out to the rental, Riley made two promises. They were going to get Jack, Mac and the EMP bomb back, no matter what she had to do. This time she meant it, and knew she'd be able to back it up with bullets if necessary.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"One, two, three, four, five…" Mac peered out the crack frowning. Where was bad guy number six? Mac ducked back. He lifted the fire extinguisher. He listened. When the man's boots hit the top stair Mac threw open the door and lunged out. Mac's head jerked back when an elbow slammed into his jaw. Mac stumbled back. He caught a flash of movement out the corner of his eye then a kid with a wild ball of black curls pushed past him. Morales's soldier swore in Spanish and punched Mac in the gut. Mac bent over his air whooshed out. A hammer like fist slammed into the side of his heat. Mac fell to his knees. The man raised a boot to stomp him. Mac swung the fire extinguisher catching the guy's knee in midair. The man bent over. Mac slammed the fire extinguisher into the man's helmet as he stood and twisted. The guy dropped out cold. Mac dropped the fire extinguisher and caught himself on the wall. He grunted in pain. He listened for a long minute, but couldn't hear any more boots in the stairwell. Mac dabbed at a pearl of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He was going to have a hell of a bruise. Mac remembered the kid.

Why the hell were they after a kid?

"Better find him before they do." Mac mumbled to himself.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack ducked behind a firedoor. Five guys marched past him. Jack waited. No sign of the other one. The remaining TAC'd soldiers formed a huddle and Jack heard the dim buzz of rapid fire Spanish. They split into two groups. Jack paused then followed the smaller group of two.

Their special ops training was readily apparent as they leap-frogged along the hall clearing each room as they passed. Jack waited until they were in a heavily shadowed hall and silently crept forward. The second the guy in front ducked into a room, he struck. He snagged the guy with a sleeper hold as he dragged him deeper into the dark. He pulled the M5 free and crept forward.

"Franco?" The man called softly. Jack stood in one smooth move and bashed the butt of the M5 across the man's head. He dropped to the floor.

"Sorry, Karl, Franco's already left the party." Jack giggled wishing Mac was with him. Jack grabbed a walkie talkie and extra clips as he jogged down the hall.

"Ri? Boze? You guys out there…"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac had never really considered if he ever wanted children. It might have gone through his head once or twice when he was with Nikki, but nothing seriously. As he lowered himself inch by inch down the coarse greasy elevator cable in a handmade sling, Mac was pretty sure kids were officially off the table for the next fifty years. Mac grunted as he lowered them again. As if this didn't hurt enough the mouthy nine-year old hanging off his back kept up a snotty commentary about how thirsty he was, how non-cool Mac was. Mac grumbled a few replies, but otherwise ignored the kid focusing instead on not snapping the cable, or getting his hands torn to shreds-anymore than they were already.

Mac groaned in relief and fell to his knees when they reached the bottom floor. Mac undid the rig and wiped his oily, bloody hands on his pants. He pried the elevator doors open and climbed out. He helped the kid and turned to the lobby to find Jack and…

Stars exploded around his head as he flopped backwards his head thumping against the floor hard. Everything swirled as he tried to sit up to protect Jerico Jr. The soldier stomped him in the breast bone. Mac flattened moaning in pain.

"Hey, dick head." Mac blinked up. Jack, thank god. Jack slammed his M5 into the man's head dropping him cold. Jack held out a hand and pulled Mac upright. Mac staggered forward. The tile seems to wobble under him. Jack studied the blonde. His eyes narrowed taking in the bruises and cuts. Mac rolled his eyes, instantly regretting it, and introduced curlicue to old fart.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac winced as his hair crackled with static. The rudimentary faraday cage held as thousands of volts snapped through the air. Mac grinned at Jack pleased his plan had worked. His eyes met Morales flushed face teeth bared. The former Navy SEAL tugged on the trigger to his rifle. Mac threw the kid to the ground and covered his body with his. Mac felt an elbow in his side and grimaced...

Mac grinned at Bozer.

"Yeah, I seen it, Jack. I just wanted to see if your head would explode." Jack rolled his eyes but had to admit Bozer got him good.

"Almost did." Jack laughed. He motioned for Riley to head to the rental. Jack paused and turned to Mac. The blonde stood with his arms across his chest watching the Jericos. Jack frowned.

 _So you're going to say it gets all better._

 _No, I'm not. I'm just saying I get it and it sucks._

Jack had been surprised and disappointed. He was surprised that Mac mentioned his dad and he was surprised at the deadness in Mac's eyes when he spoke to curlicue. Jack wondered if Mac was giving up. He wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or not.

"Hey, you ok?" Mac half turned. For the briefest of seconds, Jack saw a longing so deep it had turned to pain.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Mac sighed and turned. He winced and put his hand across his abdomen moaning. Jack's hackles rose. He grabbed Mac's shoulders and leaned him against the hood of the car. Mac held onto Jack's arm and closed his eyes. Dizzy. Pale. Jack realized the kid was favoring his right side. He pulled open Mac's jacket.

"What the…!" Mac's brown shirt was soaking through with blood. Jack leaned Mac over and lifted his shirt before Mac could react. A deep groove ran across Mac's rib cage.

"What the hell is this?" Jack roared.

"Jack? What's...is that a bullet wound?" Bozer's voice rose a few octaves. Mac shoved Jack's hands aside and pushed himself upright.

"We need to get out of here." He growled. Bozer and Jack glared at the blond as he staggered after Riley his hand under his jacket. Mac slid in beside Riley before Bozer or Jack reached the car.

"We going to stop at the hospital?" Bozer asked as he belted himself into the passenger's seat. Jack glared at Mac in the rearview mirror.

"What? Why?" Riley asked. Bozer pointed at Mac, "What-is that blood?" She leaned over to look at Mac's wound. Mac blocked her and met Jack's glare.

"I'm fine. Let's go, Jack. I can bandage it on the plane." Jack muttered under his breath and revved the car.

"Fine, but we aren't done talking about this." He gritted. Mac leaned his head back and let out a deep breath.

"Nothing to talk about." He mumbled.

Mac slowly opened his eyes as the car slowed. He blinked taking a minute to remember where he was. They pulled the rental into the private hanger. Mac sighed. It'd be good to get home. He was so tired and sore…

"...Mac?"

"Hmm?" Mac blinked in surprise. Jack crouched in the door and held onto Mac's arm. The older man's face was worried and angry. Mac nodded, his head falling forward. Everything ached. He moved to unclasp the seatbelt surprised to see it was already undone. He frowned. Mac fell forward dizzy. He just wanted to sleep.  
"You are getting some rest if I have to sit on you!" Jack growled. Mac rolled his eyes and reached past his partner to grab the top of the door. Only Jack's arm across his chest kept him from falling on the tarmac. Everything disappeared in a buzzing cloud.

When it came back, Mac was dimly aware of being hauled up the stairs into the plane.

"What're y' doing?" He mumbled trying to wriggle out of Jack's hold.

"Quit it!" Jack snapped. Mac blinked surprised at the anger in his partner's voice. Jack dropped Mac on one of the long couches. Mac gasped as he bounced. Mac rolled to sit up but Jack held him in place.

"What are you doing?" Mac's eyes narrowed in anger. Jack returned the glare. His neck and face were red; he looked like he wanted to shoot someone. Mac tried to slap Jack's hands aside. Jack caught Macs hands in his then sat beside Mac trapping his body on the couch. Mac gasped in pain as Jack put pressure on his bullet graze.

"Now it's time for you to hear us, got it?" Us? Mac looked up surprised to see Riley and Bozer standing behind Jack arms crossed giving him stony stares. Mac deflated and stopped fighting. He swallowed around a knot in his throat.

"You gonna listen?" Mac nodded. Jack took a long breath and eased back letting Mac go. Mac stayed where he was.

"Look, we love you Mac and watching you kill yourself to find your dad...it's hard, man. I know it's complicated and I know how worried you are, but you need to take care of yourself." Bozer said. He clenched his arms and his face softened, "We'll find him, we're gonna get your answers, but we won't watch you kill yourself doing it, ok?" Mac nodded blinking away wetness in his eyes. Riley crouched to Mac's level. She bit her lip then met Mac's eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mac, I know what it's like to have a crap dad. One thing I've learned is that sometimes you have to let go of what you expect to appreciate what you have." Riley shot Jack a smile. Jack grinned back. Mac glanced at Jack then looked away.

"You have to be ready, Mac. You may not get what you hope for. You might not even like what you get...whatever, the point is even if your dad turns around and ends up being father of the year, it's not worth hurting yourself over, ok?" Mac let out a breath and nodded. He rolled onto his back and covered his face with his arm. The others stared at him a long minute. When Mac offered nothing else they retreated to the front of the plane murmuring quietly.

Five minutes later, Jack returned carrying supplies to bandage Mac's side. Mac hadn't moved. Jack frowned. Had he been crying?

"Hey, kiddo, ok if I bandage you up?" Mac didn't look like he'd been crying. In fact, Mac's face looked blank, maybe a little lost. Mac sat up without complaint and unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't say a word as Jack helped him take it off. Jack froze taking in the spectacular bruises. Mac stared at the floor as Jack cleaned his side and wrapped gauze around his narrow chest.

"You're lucky, you don't need stitches." Jack said trying to get Mac to talk. Mac didn't say anything. Jack poked and prodded Mac's shoulder and chest. Mac sat stoically letting Jack do his thing. Jack finished and sat back.

"Thanks." Mac murmured. He laid back down turned his back to plane and closed his eyes.

"Mac, you ok?"

"You don't have to worry." Mac murmured. Jack rubbed his face. Leave it to Mac to hear the wrong takeaway. Jack sat in the long jump seat opposite Mac. He leaned his elbows on his thighs and stared at the floor.

"Mac, that's not what I asked." Mac didn't say anything, but he hunched into a tighter fetal position. Jack huffed, "You know sometimes…!" Jack looked up surprised when Mac flinched as if Jack had hit him.

"Look, Mac. We all love you, we're worried about you."

"I'm fine." Jack sighed pretty sure he was making things worse. He got a pillow and blankets from the overhead compartment.

"Here, brother." Jack held out the pillow. Mac acted as if he didn't hear Jack. Jack felt a tiny flame spark, "So you're gonna sulk?" Mac didn't say anything. Jack shook his head. He tossed the blanket and pillow on top of Mac and stomped to the front of the plane.

Riley and Bozer looked at him puzzled as he dropped into a chair beside them with a frustrated growl. They glanced back.

"What's going on?" Bozer asked. His voice was angry. It took Jack a second to realize the younger man was mad at him. Jack gritted his teeth and rubbed his face. His anger burned under his skin. He put his head in his hand trying to control the wave of emotion. Bozer stepped past Riley and moved back to Mac.

"Jack, are you alright?" Riley asked sitting beside the older man. Jack leaned back and glared at the ceiling.

"Riley, he's back there sulking. He has no idea the worry...I have bent over backwards for that kid and he isn't even trying…" Jack broke off and punched the seat in front of him. He regretted it when Riley flinched and jumped back.

"What are you really mad about?" Riley asked softly. Jack whipped his head around.

"What are you talking about?" Riley waved a hand at the seat he'd punched.

"This isn't you." Jack took a deep breath and let it go. He realized how tense his body was and forced himself to relax. She was right, this wasn't him. Jack frowned trying to chase down where this anger was coming from.

"You know when we were in that copy room setting up the cage-thingy Mac took a second to talk to curlicue, "Jack sat back looking over at Riley, "Riley it...it bothered me. He told the kid about how his dad sucked too. The kid sort of sarcastically said 'you gonna tell me everything's going to be better in the end.' I expected Mac to say something like that, but no he snaps at the kid and says no, it sucks deal with it. Not in those exact words, but you know what I mean."

"And you're surprised by this?" Jack rubbed his face.

"No...yes...maybe, hell, I don't know. It's more the way he said it. It's like he's giving up on looking for his dad."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jack frowned and shook his head. His shoulders slumped. He met Riley's soft eyes with a sad gaze.

"It is if he thinks he failed and he's not someone worth enough for his dad to stick around for. How can I love that kid so much and he feels so worthless?" Jack rubbed his eyes. Riley put an arm around his neck.

"Jack, sometimes there's holes no one can fill." She murmured. Jack sighed. He didn't feel angry anymore, just...sad. And guilty. Jack kissed Riley on the forehead.

"Thanks, kiddo." Riley smiled and scooted back to her seat. Jack made his way back to Mac. Bozer sat side saddle on the foot of Mac's couch keeping up a monologue. Bozer's face relaxed with relief when Jack stood over them. Bozer stood up and leaned close to Jack studying the older man's face. Apparently satisfied, Bozer smiled and clapped Jack on the shoulder.

Jack sat behind Mac's knees and absently spread the blanket. He frowned not liking how Mac's body tightened with tension. Jack sighed and put a hand on Mac's arm. Jack almost cried when he felt Mac flinch. Jack couldn't think of a damn thing to say.

He lifted up the pillow and nudged Mac's neck until the kid lifted his head. Jack then sat there absently rubbing Mac's back. He could feel Mac's twitching muscles slowly relax. Jack smiled as Mac unfolded from his curled fetal ball like a rose in the rain.

"I'm sorry." Mac whispered.  
"No, I'm sorry, Mac. It's just...a kid, you are worth so much more than you let us do for you. You have no idea how much you are worth to me, to Riley, Bozer, Matty. I know you don't think you deserve our care and worry…but kid, you got no say in that. And your dad? Screw him. If you want to look for him, cool. If you don't that's cool too, but don't try to be…" Jack paused trying to think of something. He smiled, "Kid, you aint John Mcclain. And if you were you'd definitely need Al and Argile-even though they were NOT partners-at least not like you and me we're…" Jack finished in a huff trying to think of a way to explain what he meant that wouldn't hurt Mac.

"Jack, shut up." Jack felt the words twist in his gut.

"Mac, I'm not saying it right, but you know-"

"No, I mean shut up." Jack cut off when his arms were filled with a tired, bruised blonde. Jack pulled the kid in and rubbed his back. Jack let out a relieved breath.

"Ok." He ducked his head into Mac's shoulder needing the comfort as much as Mac did, "Ok, brother."


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 21: Wind + Water

"...You've been late almost every day for the past two months, now you lock you and Riley in the freezer you can't escape from!" Mac rubbed his face fighting a yawn.

"Am I boring you, MacGyver?" Mac's jaw clenched.

"No." Matty narrowed her eyes and took in the agent in front of her. She let go of her frustration. Mac looked like he was going to drop. He was frighteningly pale and his eyes looked like they hid inside deep caves. Mac's shoulders slumped. Worse was the dullness in his eyes and face. The spark Matty had come to expect from Mac was gone. Matty turned away gritting her teeth. She knew exactly why her lead agent was threadbare. She wanted to turn around and tell Mac the truth so bad...Matty straightened her back coming up with a solution. She turned back to Mac.

"You need rest." Mac frowned at her, but didn't argue. Matty was surprised to see relief in the depths of his eyes. Matty nodded as if Mac had answered her. Her voice softened, "You've been running ragged, Mac. You need to take time." Matty was surprised when Mac didn't argue.

"There's been something I've been wanting to do…" Mac turned away and itched his ear. Matty smiled.

"Good, you have three days. After that there's something coming to a head in Pakistan." Mac nodded. He offered her a smile. Matty frowned. It was the sad smile of an elderly man.

"Thanks, Matty." Matty nodded and turned away. Mac left silently. Matty gritted her teeth.

"I hate this." She snarled.

"Ma'am?" Matty turned to Jill.

"Let's get satellite data from Pakistan. We're going to move as soon as we have a location."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac was so tired his bones hurt. He yawned as he walked toward the parking garage. Mac paused in mid step and braced himself. His three teammates leaned against the wall waiting for him. Mac sighed. He'd been avoiding them, well Jack mostly. He'd put Riley's life in danger and had failed to escape without KCPD. Mac cleared his throat and forced himself to square his shoulders.

"Hey, Mac. How'd it go?" Riley asked. She'd had her time in with Matty already. Mac shot her a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. I have a couple days off." Mac hesitated then met Jack's look. Jack scowled as he scanned Mac from head to toe.  
"She suspended you?" Bozer said. Mac shook his head and fought another yawn. He hit the elevator button.

"No." Mac frowned as the others gathered around him. He looked at them nervously, "What? You're walking me to my Jeep?" Mac looked away not meeting Jack's steady gaze. His partner stood arms crossed.

"Jack, how was training?"

"Fine." Jack growled. Mac winced. That bad? Shit. Mac was surprised to find himself pushed against the back wall of the elevator.

"Jack?" Mac asked. His voice wobbled.

"I have one question and you better answer it right here and right now?" Mac gulped. Bozer and Riley stood behind Jack stern looks on their faces. What did he do to piss them all off now?

"Ok?" Jack leaned closer until he was an inch from Mac's face.

"Monster trucks or hedgehog races?" Mac blinked.

"What?" Jack grinned and leaned back. Riley and Bozer laughed as Mac stared at them stupidly.

"C'mon dude, what are we doing for your birthday?"

"Especially since you have time off." Mac gaped at them open mouthed slumping against the elevator rail.

"What?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Birth-day, brother. You know anniversary of the day your Mama brought you into this world?" Mac frowned. It was his birthday? He mentally counted days. It was. Mac felt like a stone in his gut pulled him under water. He shook his head, reached around Jack and pushed the button.

"So hedgehog races?" Jack persisted. Mac glared at Jack.

"Why do you always think I want hedgehog races?"

"They're cute, who doesn't want hedgehog races?" Riley countered. Mac rubbed his forehead. A slow throb was making itself known between his eyes.

"They're mini-porcupines. How is that cute?" The other three gaped at him as if he just kicked their dog. Mac pushed through them when the door opened.

"Ok, how about monster trucks?" Jack persisted matching Mac's long stride as the blonde bee-lined for his parking spot. Mac began to out distance the three. He considered breaking in a run, but knew that would just lead to more questions later. Mac reached the safety of his vehicle.

Jack leaned forward and shut the door. Mac leaned his head on the glass.

"Jack, just…" Jack stepped back eyes widened. He expected the resistance to celebrating Mac's birthday. Jack knew last year had been a big step for the kid. Jack also knew this year was going to be harder with the continued lack of any leads on his father.

"Mac? You ok?" He didn't expect the naked pain in Mac's tired voice. Jack stepped back.

"Mac?" Bozer asked putting a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"If you don't want to celebrate you don't have to." Riley said softly. Mac mat their eyes. His gut churned at the guilt and worry he saw there. Mac forced a smile.

"No, it's just I already have plans." The trio stepped back surprised.

"What plans?" Jack asked. Mac rolled his eyes at the suspiciousness in his partner's voice.

"I have to help a friend, excuse me, I have to go pack." Mac met Jack's gaze. Jack frowned and stepped to the side. Mac nodded at the others, hopped in his Jeep and drove home.

The house was blessedly quiet. Mac plopped on his bed and held his head in his hands a long minute. His headache throbbed. He took a deep breath. He had a couple days to forget everything and help someone without the danger or intrigue of an international threat. Mac quickly packed an overnight bag and showered.

Mac thought about Phoenix. He loved it. No, he amended. He loved working with family helping others. He loved using his brain to protect people. Mac leaned into the warm water until his muscles relaxed. He thought about his plan to help Carlos. How many people around the world were in the same situation? No electricity, no tools, no idea how to rebuild. He could help so much in those situations. Mac felt a hunger bloom inside of him. No bombs, no guns, no hurting others if he failed...Mac closed his eyes against the image of Zoe that floated through his head.

But what about Jack, Riley, Bozer and Matty? He wasn't sure when it happened, but they had become almost limbs. He couldn't leave them in a lurch, could he? If he was being honest, the idea of being off on his own doing his own thing...Mac sighed. He couldn't just drop his responsibilities and run from his life. Mac glanced at his watch as he dressed in a checked shirt and jeans. He had an hour until his plane left.

Mac smiled as he thought about Carlos. He remembered the first five minutes in basic. He'd alienated his Sargeant and pissed off the entire platoon of recruits. Mac laughed at how cocky he was back then. Correcting the Sergeant and having the entire platoon run an extra five miles as punishment hadn't endured himself to anyone except Carlos. Carlos had to work to hide his laughter. Mac could imagine how stupid he looked a barely there 18-year-old trying to buck the system of the military. If it hadn't been for Carlos he wouldn't have lasted the next five minutes after that let alone the entire BCT. Carlos became a Green Beret, Mac got to go play with explosives then...Mac shrugged his bag over his shoulder. Then whatever this is.

"About time!" Mac jumped at Jack's loud boom. Bozer, Riley and Jack sat sprawled around the living room, luggage packed at their feet.

"What's going on?"

"You're going on a tropical island vacation and didn't invite us? Cold,

brother, really cold." Jack grinned.

"You didn't think I knew you'd go help Carlos the second you got a chance? Please." Bozer added. Riley smiled.

"I always wanted to know how to build a house."

"You're coming with me? To help Carlos?" Jack crossed to Mac and squeezed his shoulder.

"Of course, bro." Mac's eyes sparkled for the first time in a long time. He shook his hand.

"Wow...thanks. Seriously, thanks." Mac's gratitude and surprise was almost heartbreaking.

"Well, you did put the kibosh on hedgehogs…"

"Which are adorable." Mac laughed feeling as if a steel anchor slid from his back.

"Well, I suppose their belly is soft." He conceded.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Puerto Rico was worse than Mac had imagined. After six months of back breaking labor and little supplies spotty electricity finally reached all but 16% of electricity. Thousands lived in tents. There was no money to help cities rebuilt. The money that was sent was not effectively used. Food and clean water was a serious problem. 3,000 people died from lack of both, lack of medical supplies and power to run life needed equipment like respirators and cardiac resuscitation. The police barely kept social order and many roads were still blocked. No tourist dollars came in crippling Puerto Rico's economy. Without minimal infrastructure, Mac thought the Puerto Ricans were doing the best they could. He wished he could do more for the entire island.

Watching Carlos and his entire family sink into black despair was the most disheartening. His friend said that everyone around him had a bleak outlook and despair was rampant. Several of his distant cousins and friends had committed suicide. Mac's heart hurt for his friend. Puerto Rico felt isolated and abandoned. It pissed Mac off to think they were right. American citizens abandoned...Mac gritted his teeth and bit back on his frustration. He was here to help not add to the tragedy around him.

Mac was delighted to see Carlos's outlook brighten when they arrived. In fact, he could see an increase in positivity in the entire tent city. Carlos's tent neighbor smiled as he plucked his guitar. He grinned when Bozer put a hundred in his lap.

"I'm an artist too." Boze explained. Mac noticed the man played happier songs. The work was hard. They had a lot to do and only a day to do it. All four Phoenix agents rolled up their sleeves and jumped in. Mac went over the plans with Carlos and Camila. Jack flirted with grandma. Mac rolled his eyes. The woman would rattle off long compliments about Jack. Jack would play dumb as if he wasn't mostly fluent in Spanish. Riley seemed to connect with Carlos's daughter. Bozer wondered the neighborhood making friends and getting schooled by two boys when he tried to play soccer with them. Mac focused on the best use of timber and time. Others in the tent town studied his methods and he often found himself explaining what he was doing. Mac was pleased to see others using his ideas to start on their own homes. After a day of back breaking work, Mac would slip over to their building projects and offer advice or help when they hit a snag. It was exhausting work, but Mac had more energy than he'd had in months.

Puerto Ricans had incredible spirits. Normally the island felt like one large neighborhood with neighbor helping neighbor. With social order failing, that had been damaged by the sheer day to day struggle to survive. Mac was excited that he could be part of helping that return even if it was in a tiny tent village.

The others were thrilled to see the old Mac back. It was not only a gift for the blonde, but a vacation for all of them to see him away from the gristmill the search for his dad had become. Mac slept better without nightmares or pacing. They all put it in a win as far as birthdays go.

Then Carlos went missing.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac's head whipped back with the blow. He folded to the floor and spit out blood. He rose to all fours only to get a kick to his side. Mac groaned and curled in. Everything went fuzzy as an angry blue face dragged him to his feet and slammed his fist into Mac's gut like a sledgehammer. Nausea bent him over. He hurled nana's pasteles. The world dimmed then he was on the ground everything blurry. Another kick in the side. Then a stomp on his breast bone. Everything went into a wobbly fog when the pair of bank robbers got tired and left him to bleed on the floor. Mac closed his eyes taking in pained breaths. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Carlos about to jump forward. Mac shook his head and wiped blood away from his chin and nose. He forced himself to focus on the frantic murmuring of the robbers. They were starting to panic. Mac forced himself to move.

"I can get you out of here." Tears slipped down his cheek when his head was yanked back by his hair. Mac gasped and forced himself to ignore the pain. He had to focus or all the hostages would die.

Mac swayed as he mixed ammonia with the pen iodine and other chemicals. He coughed when the mixture began to churn and smoke. His chest and gut hurt as he tipped the giant trash can by himself. He sank back against the bank vault door closing his eyes. The acidic mixture chewed through the cement floor like a torch through butter. Mac looked up when he heard the stomping of boots. They were breaching. Mac had a moment's hope that Jack would burst through the door before the bad guys left. And probably took him with them.

The leader grabbed Mac and tossed him in the hole. Mac groaned as he landed face first on the lower basement's stone floor. Everything was blurry. Blueface kicked Mac awake, grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out to a waiting pick up truck. Mac shook himself and started driving. It took him a long minute to realize the thugs had kept their word and the hostages were safe. Not that he'd wanted them to hold onto him. Mac was struck by the unfairness and felt the need to point it out. He was punched in the side of the head for his trouble. Mac swallowed blood as he forced himself to focus on driving around fallen trees and broken houses. Mac glanced at his captors out of the corner of his eye and fought to hide his smile. He took an unnecessary turn. They didn't notice. They didn't know the island as well as he did.

Mac licked his lip and winced. Jack would probably assume the bad guys wanted to get the hell out of Dodge (did he just say that? Maybe Riley was right and they should get help for their co-dependency issues), as they did. He knew where the nearest marina was. Mac smiled. He and Carlos had travelled a road headed there just yesterday. One that was blocked by a tree.

The four robbers didn't notice anything had changed until they came across the fallen tree blocking the road. Mac grimaced. He landed on his knees after being dragged out of the car.

"I knew I kept you alive for something." Mac climbed to his feet. He evidently moved too slowly. Blue face dragged him up and punched him in the gut then shoved him toward the tree. Mac barely kept his feet. Holding a hand across his sore belly Mac studied the tree, and more importantly the telephone pole at its base. It was as loose as he's warned Jack. Mac studied the angle and mentally plotted his course. It was unlikely to be successful, but a slim shot taken was better than none. Mac dragged the sign over and loosened the ground around the telephone pole. He took a deep breath and pushed.

Mac was running before it tilted and hit the truck. Mac heard a shout behind him and a more distant rev of an engine. Mac put on more steam then flopped to the ground as a gun popped behind him. Mac curled into a ball groaning in pain.

"Boze, take it!" Jack yelled. Bozer jumped and leaned over steadying the wheel as the older man leaned out the window. Mac was rabbiting away from the startled bank robbers. Jack snap aimed and fired. The man drawing a bead on Mac's back managed to get off a shot before Jack dropped him. Jack's face paled in horror when he saw Mac drop to the ground and curl into a ball. He shoved Bozer aside and stomped the pedal. It skidded to a halt. Jack jumped out. The guy who shot Mac pointed his gun at Jack. Jack snarled and kicked the man as he stormed past.

Heart in his throat, Jack leaned over Mac.

"Mac? Mac, talk to me." Mac rolled onto his back his arms across his chest. He was having trouble taking in air and looked dazed, "It's ok, brother, it's ok." As gently as he could, he pulled Mac's arms away. He tore Mac's shirt open. It took a second for Jack to realize there was no blood. He ran his hand along Mac's chest then tugged the blonde up feeling his back. No blood. Jack eased Mac back and took in the kid's legs. Nothing. Jack sank back and he let out a deep breath. Mac hadn't been shot.  
"Jack-" Mac wheezed. Jack grinned down at his partner.

"You just scared the hell out of me, bro." Mac managed a smile. He closed his eyes. Jack could see Mac wince as he struggled to deep breathe, "Mac?"

Jack began to notice the wounds Mac did have. Someone had beat the crap out of the kid. Jack's jaw clenched as he turned to glare at the four bank robbers on their knees as the cops arrested them. Jack growled. Puerto Rico's police being as busy as they are, maybe he should save them some time. Jack turned at a tug on his T Shirt.  
"Jack, I'm fine." Mac said in his normal voice. Jack's eyes narrowed. Mac patted Jack on the shoulder as he sat up with a grimace.

"Thanks for the save, partner." Mac said and Jack could tell Mac meant it. It soothed the rage inside him, a little.

"Anytime, kiddo. Although the next time you decide to jump out of a truck and make yourself a hostage I'm gonna…" Mac grinned when Jack's voice trailed off. Jack huffed and stood up his knees popping. He held out a hand and pulled Mac up. Mac smiled and grimaced as he was met with a hug from Bozer and Riley. Jack frowned. The kid was stiff and sore and not ready for another mission. Jack pulled out his phone and walked away to let Matty know. He braced himself for the storm he faced.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"I can't believe this." Bozer growled as he stalked up and down the aisle of the jet. Jack pulled a blanket higher on Mac's shoulder and silently agree. Mac moaned and shifted on the jump bench.

"Bozer, quiet." He growled. Bozer sat down looking contrite. Matty had remained immovable. They had gone to Pakistan, saved a bunch of people from terrorists, said terrorists were dead or in jail-job well done-except Mac had again managed to get himself taken hostage and had the crap beat out of him, again.

He looked like a giant bruise on top of scrapes and lumps. Jack looked up taking the ice pack from Riley. Riley crouched and pushed hair out of Mac's face.

"How is he?" Jack gently laid the ice against Mac's temple where the biggest lump was. Mac's eyes opened and he tried to push Jack's hands away. Riley reached out and intercepted and held Mac's hand. The blonde mumbled under his breath. His eyes sank shut and he drifted off to sleep again.

"I don't think anything's broken. I'm not sure about a concussion, but he hasn't puked so that's something." Jack ran his hand through his greying hair.

"I hate seeing him like this." Riley said. Jack put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Me too, kiddo."

"Hell of a birthday." Bozer grunted. Jack leaned back.

"He had a great birthday-"

"It's the week after that sucked." Jack nodded.

"He was so happy working on the house." Bozer said shaking his head.

"Yeah, that was like Mac's heaven." Riley added. Jack leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing bringing Mac into all this." Jack said softly. The others stared at him wide-eyed. Jack rubbed his face and waved at his sleeping friend, "He should be making some gizmo to save the world or helping build a village in some jungle...not this. He doesn't deserve this."

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Riley said putting her hand on the older man's arm.

"Do you think you could have Mac do this if he didn't want to?" Bozer added. Jack glanced at the pair and nodded. He watched Mac sleep. This had been happening too damn often. Maybe he should suggest to Mac to join the Peace Corps or something. Jack felt a pang of guilt. He knew Mac wouldn't leave without him. If Jack left the game what would he do? Jack put a hand on Mac's shoulder. He tried to picture himself working beside Mac teaching people to make a well or something. He enjoyed helping people, but building things? Jack winced on the healing blisters on his hands. Jack had spent his entire adult life learning one thing-how to be a badass. He was more comfortable carrying a Barrett sniper rifle than a hammer or shovel. Jack sighed.

He knew his time was limited. The growing array of aches and pains he had to ice away when he got home after each mission proved that to him. He never dwelled on it. Jack had never expected to have any retirement other than a bullet. What if he did leave? Jack closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. His head hurt too much to play with complicated life decisions. Jack chuckled. Besides, Mac being Mac there'd be just as many dangers in a peaceful village. His recent birthday proved that. Jack let himself drift off to sleep. He decided he'd pick the destination for their next vacation. Vegas was always good. The kid could always help Jack with retirement by cleaning out a few casinos. Now that, that was a vacation. Maybe Jack would ask for his next birthday. His last thought before he fell into sleep was wondering if they bet on hedgehog races in Vegas. Probably, they gamble on everything else, right?


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 22: UFO + Area 51

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Heaven would smell like this, he thought. This and a gun shop. He could smell the exhaust, hear the deafening growl of 850 horses thundering under a hood chasing and roaring past each other. NASCAR. Damn. Jack sniffed the oil, felt the hot tar under the Atlanta sun. The sun blocked out by his partner as Mac chuckled standing over him. Jack grinned. The trip had been a resounding success.

Phoenix had been hired by a business conglomerate to help their NASCAR driver cut time off his lap. It had been a favor to some senator or something. Jack didn't care, he got to go to heaven. Even better, Mac had enjoyed the trip. He'd been sleeping well, didn't look so ragged, and smiled-something he hadn't done in months. Jack wasn't sure what had changed, but he was relieved. Mac was finally taking time to breathe on his relentless obsession to find his father. That was worth more than the ride around the track he'd almost gotten to take and the UFO they'd get on this coming mission. Yep, definitely heaven.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack was in hell. He sprawled the windowless cement cube of integration. Why was he here? Jack ran through all the possible screw ups he could have done. None came readily to mind.

Matty walked in, a short tornado. Oh shit. Jack said. Jack's anger got the better of him.

"What the hell am I doing here, Matty?" He roared. His heart dropped. The robbery, shit. He hadn't thought about that. It made sense, he berated himself. Wait until the suspects thought they were free and clear then lower the boom. Well, time to clear some air. Jack's gut squirmed when he thought about Matty's stuff. She was right. He had smashed it all. Jack sat down fidgeting with guilt. He pressed his defence trying to get her to own up to the crap she'd put Mac through. More importantly, why wouldn't she trust him enough to tell him what's going on? He saw his pain mirrored in her eyes.

"You act on instinct, Jack. You always have. That's what I love about you. Unfortunately, I don't have that same luxury. It's my job to see the big picture." Jack sighed. He knew that was true, but was it worth her hurting Mac?

"Stop seeing the big picture for a second. Answer me a yes or no question. Did you know Mac's father?" The answer was screamed by Matty's silence. She wanted to tell him the truth, Jack could see her fight to hold back.

"All you need to know is that everything I've done, I did to keep Mac safe." Safe? Safe from what? Jack shifted in his chair and gritted his teeth. That was his job. Why wasn't she letting him do it? The silence between them stretched with unsaid frustrations. Jack left storming down to the lab.

Jack ignored Boze as he paced back and forth trying to burn off some of his rage. Bozer tried several times to off a word or interrupt. Jack ignored the younger man until he was calm enough to talk without screaming. He told Bozer what had happened. Predictably, Bozer flipped out wondering if he was going to go to jail or die horribly. Jack brushed that away.

Jack saw Bozer's face light up and narrowed his eyes. The lab tech knew something he didn't know. Jack stepped into Bozer's space.

"Why is your face making that face?"

"What face? Everybody's face makes a face." Jack smiled. Bozer was a terrible liar.

"What do you know?" Bozer caved. Jack felt his heart do aerobics. First it flew, finally Riley had all of Mac's answers-Matty be damned. Then it sunk, Mac had just started to be healthy again, moving on. Damn it. Jack rubbed his head. What the hell were they going to do?

"Jack, what the hell are we going to do?" Jack sighed. What they always did. Let Mac choose and pick up the pieces after.

"When they get back, we need to have a family meeting."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Did you tell Mac about the file yet?" Jack asked pulling Marvin closer. Riley's amusement vanished.

"No, not yet. We were waiting on you. Figured we should do it together." Both agents shared a long worried look filled with the knowledge of what they were about to do to their friend.

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "Yeah, let's do this." Riley tried to lighten the mood and failed.

"Him too?" nodding at Marvin in the NASCAR helmet. Jack held the dummy alien up in front of him like a shield.

"Oh yeah, hell yeah. Let's go."

Bozer and Mac sat beside the fire pit talking some sort of nerd stuff when Riley and Jack joined them. Jack was almost relieved when Mac gave him a half- chiding half- irritated look. Jack glanced at Riley who shook her head. He let out a long breath as Mac reamed him about crashing Travis Long's car-which he only sorta did. Jack let the kid chew him out. After Matty that afternoon, Mac's rebuke felt almost like a compliment. Jack braced himself as he sat opposite his friend. He studied Mac's bright eyes glinting in the firelight. The kid looked healthy, calm, rested. Now they were going to fuck that up…

Mac laughed as his partner talked around the "incident" at the track involving flipping of Travis's car and Jack never being allowed back on the track again. Mac smiled as he popped a beer. He felt calm. His muscles ached from hauling the doctor over sand and dunes, but over all the mission hadn't been that bad. A few scares, a concussion grenade and he got to see some bitchin' new tech. Plus there was the added bonus of stopping the perfect, non-detectable missile from being used against the US. All round a pretty good couple of days. Mac frowned. The others all look distracted. His heart sunk when they suddenly fell silent, none of them meeting his eyes. What now? He groaned.

"Okay, Jack's got an alien in a NASCAR helmet, and you guys look like you're at a funeral. What's up?" Dread circled Mac's shoulders like a cold draft. The trio braced themselves to tell him something.

"We got something we need to tell you, Mac." Mac licked his dry lips. He hadn't heard that tone in Bozer's voice since the last birthday party before his dad left. Mac nodded and looked at Jack. Jack clasped his hands and rocked back and forth.

"Ok, so here it is. Matty and I got into it today. Full on...it...it wasn't pretty." Mac huffed. Was Jack fired? Was the team broken up? Mac rubbed his face. The ball of nausea in the pit of his gut told him it had been about him. It was worse.

"She knows I broke into her house looking for intel on your old man." Dammit! Was Jack going to jail? Mac wished he'd never started this whole insane crusade.

"I asked her point blank if she knew your old man, she wouldn't answer?" Mac narrowed his eyes. He knew there was more to it than that.

"But we've known for months that Matty's been hiding secrets about my dad." Mac looked at the others waiting for the other shoe to fall. Mac took a breath, "Look I've come to terms with the fact I'm never gonna know why she was investigating my father. Just like I'll never know why he took off when I was a kid, or why he stayed away for so long." Mac's voice creaked and he looked down. His nimble fingers worked the label off the beer could almost feel the thick scab being torn off those wounds inside again. He shook his head and leaned back.

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking and it's over-I'm done wasting my time and energy searching for someone who doesn't want to be found. It's time to move on." Mac's voice became stronger with conviction. He was surprised to see a look of pain cross his partner's face. This is what Jack wanted from him the past month, what gives? Mac was surprised it was Riley who answered his silent questions.

"Look, Mac, if you want to move on, I support you-we all do. But before you make that decision, you need all the facts. You should know I used my upgraded security clearance to look through Matty's file on your dad." Mac was impressed. It hadn't occurred to him. When did Riley have time to do it? Mac took a steadying breath the implications beginning to sink in. Finally, he would know. Did he want to? Mac took the flash drive and looked at Jack. His partner's face was uncharacteristically blank. Mac licked his lips.

"Mac, if some part of you still wants to know the truth. The answers are right there." Mac barely heard Bozer. He studied the flash drive. It was such a small thing that was capable of so much.

"Mac-" Mac didn't know who said it. He stood up and went inside the house without a word. He shut the door to his room and plopped onto the bed. He leaned his elbows on his legs and put his head in his hands. He swallowed. He wanted to cry. Not just a manly sniffle cry, but a screaming wail-like he did the night his dad didn't come home. Mac leaned back running the drive through his fingers from hand to hand as if it burned his flesh. He could just ignore it, let it all go. Mac's eyes fell on the small box taped for mailing. He'd listed his dad's watch and gotten everything he asked. He'd been ready to toss it in the mailbox and never think about it again. Now? Mac felt the swarm of questions buzz through his mind, taking familiar paths that had worn grooves in his head for months. It could be over. For once, for all-ended. He let out a breath and slumped his shoulders. He could find out who his dad really was, why Matty had lied to him...and fill the hole? Mac sighed. Would knowing the truth change anything? Would he feel any better knowing why his father left? It's not like the years of abandonment would magically disappear. Mac stood feeling as decrepit as Marvin looked and crossed to the computer. He stared at the blank screen a long time. He plugged in the flash drive. The door opened and Jack peaked in. Mac knew his face was invisible to his partner. Jack knew everything going through his head-probably better than he did. Jack nodded then backed out, slowly closing the door-for now. Heart pounding, Mac hit play.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Note to reader: I have been dragging my feet doing this final tag. I can not express how much I hated the finale. Mac's father was such an unsympathetic jerk, Mac came off as a whiny teen, and Jack wasn't Jack at all. There were good bits, but it was such a disappointment after the entire season's story line. I considered just rewriting it as an AU-but my goal of Bits and Bobs is to add to the story already in place. I may change some scenes and add in others, but I try to stay in the framework of what I think the writers meant (with more hurt/comfort of course). Now that I am at the 11th hour, so to speak. I have to get it done. I will try to end this as if it fed directly into tonight's episode-or at least the spoilers I know about it. (SPOILER ALERT) I almost don't want to watch tonight. The plot is predictable, Mac had a "love", his hair is poofy and THAT BEARD! WTF? I just want the family back to normal-without his dad. While I hope they blow him up (obviously the character not the actor), or shoot him, or drown him, or-they most likely will have the two mend fences. Ugh. Anyway, onward-

Episode 23: MacGyver + MacGyver

Matty looked up surprised. Mac stormed into the restaurant and sat down. He vibrated with barely contained fury. Matty felt the pit of her gut drop. He knows. Matty clenched her fists together under the table. God damn it, James. This is all on you.

"Mac? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Mac's voice was as soft and exact as it normally was, but his words were sharp. He succinctly made his case then demanded answers. Matty braced herself looking at this young man. He was one of the finest people she knew, her best agent, and someone she cared about like family. In his endless blue eyes she saw the floods of hurt and betrayal. Matty swallowed. She knew she had to follow orders. She knew she had to serve the big picture. She also knew that she was about to lose Mac and it broke her heart.

"Mac, I can neither confirm or deny any details related to any investigation that I may have been a part of my tenure at the CIA." Mac looked away. Matty could see a tremor in his hand. He was fighting for control.

"That's it? That's your answer?"

"Well, that's the only answer I can give you."  
"Well, then, this is gonna be a lot easier than I thought. I cannot work with someone I do not trust, so I quit." There it was. The end.

"I'm sorry, Mac, but you can't quit. Not like this."

"Just did." Mac stood up a satisfied smile on his lips.

"You can't quit to me because I don't have the final say. Oversight does. If you really want to quit you need to tell him, in person." Take that, James. Matty thought to herself. Let the bastard face his son, at least once. Matty watched Mac storm across the restaurant and tossed her napkin on the table along with money even though she never got to order. She wasn't hungry anymore. Matty rubbed the corner of her eye. She heart for Mac. She went to pull out her phone to call Jack. She stopped the motion. Jack would flip out on her again, and if he found out who oversight was...Matty narrowed her eyes and smiled. There was a way around that.

After she climbed into her car, she dialed Dalton's number.

"Matty." By the careful tentative voice, Matty knew Jack was braced for an explosion. Matty rolled her eyes. Did they think she didn't expect Riley or Mac to steal the information when she gave them her clearance? She was hoping they wouldn't and hoping they would at the same time. She was tired of lying to her family.

"Jack, have you seen Mac?"

"Why?" Matty hated the wariness in Jack's voice. When she'd come to Phoenix they had stuff to work out, but even then the trust between them was still there. Bent, but not broken. Now Jack was bracing to attack her full on to protect his partner-from her. Matty closed her eyes and swiped at a tear that escaped. Her voice was normal.

"He hasn't finished the report on his last mission. I tried calling him, but didn't get a reply."

"Did Riley ping him?" Jack's voice was edged with danger. Delta Dalton was checking in.

"Jack, I don't ping every agent when they skip out on a report. If I did I'd be pinging you more than Jimmy Hoffa. I was just trying to find him to see if he could come around to sign this report. It's not a matter of life or death."

"Ok, Matty. If I see him, I'll let you know." Matty hung up smiling. She gave it less than a minute. Jack'll be on the phone to Riley in seconds. Matty sat back and stared out the window. Getting Jack to Mac's side was the only thing she could do for the young agent-at least for now.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The house was open and trashed. Mac frowned. He hadn't known what he'd expected from Oversight, but this wasn't it. Mac frowned at the machine the man on the floor was making. He saw a circle of forks twisting. Mac's mouth was dry. He walked forward feeling like he did when he walked into his dad's den to be lectured about the scientific principles of gravity and momentum in flinging mashed potatoes in a food fight he'd gotten detention for. It was the closest his dad ever came to punishing him.

Mac stepped forward and paused when he heard a click.

"I wouldn't come any closer you just stepped on a pressure plate attached to an IED." Mac glanced down. It was a pressure plate, attached to nothing.

"You're lying."

"Maybe, what do you want." Mac stumbled over his reason then froze when the man turned around. He was older than the few blurry photos Mac had, but the same humorless mask stared back at him.

"Dad?" Mac's heart faltered in his heart and his palms sweated. Before he could process meeting his father for the first time in 20 years, he pressed his face against the carpet, bullets flying over his head. Before he could think, his father grabbed him and dragged him out to his Jeep and they were speeding down the road.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack knew Matty lied the second he hung up the phone. His gut churned. Mac had quit. He had stayed with Riley and Bozer all night long. He paced the hall and deck. He looked in the window watching Mac read the blue lit screen. His partner's face was impassive. Jack toyed with the idea of bursting in and demanding Mac talk to him, but he knew if he pressed Mac now the kid's be gone the next day doing some fool-headed thing he'd regret. Jack had fallen asleep on the couch. He woke up with dawn and was only mildly surprised to see Mac's bed unused and the kid gone. Most likely doing some fool-headed thing he'd later regret.

Matty's call confirmed it. He knew Mac did not leave reports undone or unsigned and if he did, Matty would never call him about it. She was warning him Mac was in trouble. Jack scowled. In trouble from her, most likely. Jack reached for the keys to his GTO when his phone buzzed again.

"Yeah?"

"Jack, this is Jill-" Jill? Who the fuck was Jill?

"Look, Jenny-"

"Jack it's JILL-"

"I don't have-"

"Mac quit." Jack froze. Thinking it and knowing it were two different things. Jack gritted his teeth. He was not pleased he had to find out from some Julie person he didn't even know. She quickly told him about the FBI meeting Mac had her cancel so he could talk to Matty.

"Jack, he was ready to blow-"

"I'm sure. Thanks, Jenny."

"Ja-" Jack hung up already speed dialing Riley and Boze.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac couldn't hold it in.

"So the man I've been looking for for the past 20 years has been my boss all along? Did it ever occur to you to stop by and say hi?" James wrote in silver across Mac's dashboard. Mac wanted to shake him, punch him a few times, then kick him a bit, then-he took a steadying breath. He knew dealing with his father emotionally would never work. He'd start with something small work up to the questions that have plagued him.

"How long have you been in charge of Phoenix?"

"Since before it was Phoenix, before it was DXS." The last straw was the obvious comments about his driving. Mac slammed on the brakes.

"Do you want to do this now? Son, we're in danger we don't have time for a Q +A."  
"Some things are more important than worrying about getting shot."

"You want to do this now?"

"Yeah, who is this guy?"

"Someone who wants me dead." That's it, Mac roared in his head. He slammed the Jeep in reverse and sped toward the man chasing him. Mac smiled. He'd surprised his father. Mac was doing a completely non-logical Jack thing. His father was appalled. Mac couldn't help enjoying that tiny pang of satisfaction.

Mac froze. His dad called Matty to pick up the driver of the other car. Matty. Of course, Mac realized. Of course, they both knew. Mac began to wonder what else the pair had conspired to hide from him. How could he ever trust either of them? Why didn't they just tell him?

Road trip with the old man? Thanks Dad, sensitive as always. Mac grit his teeth. He knew he was getting played. He would have to help his dad to even have the chance to talk with him? Maybe it had been his dad and Matty's plan all along? Mac thought about refusing, leaving his dad on the side of the road. The child part of him wanted to hurt his dad that bad, like he had hurt Mac, but Mac knew this was the only slim chance in hell he had to get any kind of answer from the man. Assuming he didn't kill him first.

His father knew he quit boy scouts? He talked to his grandfather regularly? He never left? Mac knew he should have been surprised. He wasn't instead it was the sword of betrayal being turned-again. How much of his life did his father control? How much was he manipulated? Mac looked up as Jack drove up. His heart skipped.

How did Jack know where he was? Was he in on it? Was Jack even his friend or another spy for his father? His doubts must have shown on his face, because Jack's worried look had hurt in it. Mac did not miss Jack pulling his hand back when Oversight went to shake his hand. It reassured Mac, at least a little. He was glad his partner was here. He trusted Jack completely. Mac wished the tiny worm of doubt would stop niggling the back of his skull. Thankfully, there was a mission-sort of-to distract him. Mac growled under his breath. Exactly as his father planned.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack pulled up beside Mac's Jeep his heart pounding. He'd had visions of Mac being so upset while he drove he spun out and crashed. It was one of the reasons he always drove. Jack jogged to the pair. Mac was coiled tight. Jack had never seen his partner so ready to beat the crap out of someone.

"Jack, this is Oversight." Jack studied the older man. He didn't know what he expected from Oversight-some balding fat dude in a suit and bad toupee maybe? This guy looked like a half-retired Indiana Jones.

"Glad to make your acquaintance-" Jack started. He trailed off when Mac glared at him. It was not open hostility but distrust. To him? Jack slowed and held out a hand as if Mac had been bitten by a rabid animal. He had worked hard to get the kid to trust him, what would undo that even a little? He suspected it had something to do with this guy.

"...and my Dad." Jack pulled his hand back and balled it into a fist before he realized it. He looked at Mac.

"Seriously?" Mac nodded once sharply and moved away. Jack narrowed his eyes and studied Mac's dad. Mac had said his dad was a scientist. Jack had thought of him as some sort of mad scientist-wild Einstein hair, but friendly, if not friendly maybe quirky. Or he pictured him as a book nerd that didn't know how to take his head out of his ass enough to see what he'd walked away from. They both had wondered if the man had been hunted, on the run, dead-and here he was, their boss. Jack felt a streak of lightning flash up his spine. He had watched Mac all along. He and Matty had known all along-Jack swallowed down his anger. He was going to be here for Mac no matter what, but he knew the pair of MacGyvers had to work this out between themselves. And there was this mission-or whatever it was. Maybe the pair could bond?

He heard the father of the year to claim he'd taught Mac all he knew. Not damn likely.

"That would be another lie, wouldn't it." Mac growled. Jack wished he could go off and question the prisoner himself leaving the father and son pair time to clear the air. Mac Sr. was more hands on than Jack expected. He had to admit he liked the guy's style-when it came to bad guys. Jack looked at Mac who rubbed his shoulder. His son? The son of a bitch had a report card of all F- so far.

Jack felt a pang of worry as Mac swung his arm. He'd gone through that window and fought with that dude pretty hard. Jack hadn't missed the small look Mac had given his father when Jack put the guy in the back of the man's skull. It was a search for approval laced with fear of coming disapproval. Jack hoped he could keep Mac from killing himself as he tried to earn the son of a bitch's love-again.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Of course his dad rode a horse like he was born on one. Mac knew Jack had basically grown up on his grandfather's ranch, so expected him to ride as well as he did. But his father just had to be perfect at every damn thing, didn't he? Mac struggled to keep his horse trotting behind the others. Jack had made him ride-occasionally; it wasn't one of his favorite things. You didn't have to brush a car, get bucked off the back of one, the seats were infinitely more comfortable, and cars did not argue about which path was the better one to take.

Mac pretended to ignore Jack as he told his dad he'd spent 15 years looking for him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his dad's reaction. None, not even the slight tightening around the eyes that translated into a wave of disapproval or impatience.

Jack dropped back.

"We didn't spend an entire year looking for him so you can sit back here. Get up there and get bonding." Mac glared at his partner. Why couldn't the older man see it was impossible? Didn't he see what an asshole his dad was? Mac sighed. He knew he was avoiding the confrontation he'd been waiting his whole life for. What if his dad told him he had left because of Mac? Mac straightened his shoulders.

"Get up there, he ain' gonna be around forever." Mac shot Jack a nasty look then moved alongside his father, at least as much as he could get his horse agree to. Easy Mac, take it slow. He asked his dad about being an agent. The first ones to pair scientists with soldiers. Mac stared back at Jack his gut clenching. His father knew exactly how to twist the blade.

"You don't think your partnership is unique do you? Who do you think put you together in Afghanistan?" Mac paled and shot Jack a wary look Jack didn't like.

"That was you?" Mac asked his voice equal parts dred and resignation. Jack piped up trying to allay those insecurities before they fully formed.

"You may have put us together, but our friendship was galvanized over years of hardship."

"True." Mac-daddy conceded. Mac turned away from the pair. Jack could see his brain go in directions it shouldn't be. Jack moved between the two acting as a buffer physically and emotionally. Mac remained silent as Jack tried to get more out of the old man.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"I knew they would come after me one day, like Murdoc came after you." Mac swallowed. He knew there was more to it than that. There always was.  
"So that's it. I still don't understand why you didn't say goodbye."

"If you left all those years ago, I don't understand why you directed me into a job I almost get killed all the time." Both important questions, both ignored by his father. Then the quiz...Mac wished-he didn't know what, not this. Mac focused on the problem of getting into the compound.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Super soldier serum that made people go insane enough to tear people apart. This is what his father has been researching? It seemed too imaginative for his dad.

Jonah Walsh was a huge man. Mac scowled. Watching his dad and his former partner interact was a little too similar to he and Jack's relationship. Or was it? Mac's eyes bounced back and forth. Had they ever been that close? How could they go from that to this hatred shining from both their eyes? Mac braced himself. He knew what Jonah wanted and he knew he was the perfect pawn for the man to get it. Or he hoped he was. What if his dad didn't care about him enough to fight for him? Mac stared at the floor as he was shoved away from his dad. He wanted to tell the man his dad didn't give a rat's ass about him. Admitting it out loud would hurt too much. What if his dad didn't argue? What if his father did argue? What if his father shrugged and said "do it" as if he were ordering french fries? Mac winced as he was shoved into a stone wall hard. He slid to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. Jack? Where are you?

"Bring in baby boy." Mac growled. Baby boy? Really? They dragged Mac to his feet and shoved him back into the primitive lab.

"Everyone who takes this dies, fix it or you bury your son tonight."

"Honestly I don't know why you're here at all, kid. You want to patch things up, play ball? If you were my kid, I would never have abandoned you. This genius guy, when he left you it was like you didn't even exist. He never even mentioned your name again, not once." Mac's jaw flinched. He knew Jonah said it to get a rise out of his dad, to hurt him. Looking at his dad, Mac knew he felt more pain than his dad did. As his dad looked at him with the stony wall of silence that was so familiar, Mac knew it hurt his dad for Jonah to say it, because it was true. Mac closed his eyes, his fists balled. Did his dad care about him at all?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack dragged another cartel into the shadows of the forest. He ducked behind shrubbery as two landrovers came into the meadow in front of him.

"Jack, now that you know who Oversight is, I need to tell you that man has saved my life more times than I can count. The world needs him as much as it does his son." Jack ground his teeth together. He knew what Matty was telling him, and he didn't care. If it came down to it, it wouldn't even be a close call who'd he'd save first. Not that he would deliberately leave Mac daddy behind...no matter how tempting it might be. Matty knew he'd feel that way; she also knew under all the fun and loving' he was a professional. He chose to take the high ground and not feel hurt by her lack of trust.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Why?" Mac threw the beaker aside. He turned to face his old man barely feeling the heat from the inferno growing around them.

"I told you why I left."

"No, if you wanted to protect me from this life you wouldn't have brought me in.

"I knew you were in danger, but I couldn't let you go. At least this way I could be with you, watching over you." Selfish son of a bitch! Mac growled under his breath. In his father's mind, Mac could see the cold calculus the man made to justify his actions. Mac shook his head. It still wasn't the truth.

"Dad, you weren't with me, you left me. You know if you wanted to you could have taken me with you anyway." Mac's heart began to burn hotter than the lab around them. Mac felt like a blister burst inside. Finally, the lost little boy who cried alone at night for his father, was given a voice.

"You could have protected me from anyone!"

"It was me, I was protecting you from me!" Mac's world screeched to a halt. What?

"Your mother's death changed me. It made me so angry all the time. I did-I didn't know how to relate to you anymore. You were such a brilliant kid. You reminded me so much of her, and every time I looked at you, I saw her. And then I'd get angry all over again." Tears seared Mac's eyes.

"Oh, I get it, so this is all my fault then-"

"No! No, no, no-" Mac couldn't hold back anymore.

"You know, 'cause I lost her too-she was my mom." Mac surprised himself by the force he used to shove his dad, "I was a little kid, and I needed my father, and you weren't there!" Mac's voice broke. His eyes watered-from the smoke of course.

"I'm not saying I did it right. I'm just trying to tell you why I left. Why I couldn't stay.

"If you wanted to stay away, then why the cryptic clues?" Mac raised an eyebrow. His dad didn't know about those? Matty, Mac realized. She did it to keep Mac from finding his father? Mac almost ignored the man with the gun who burst into the room. Before he could respond, Mac Sr. pushed Mac behind him. Mac blinked not sure what to make of that. Before he could blink, Jack came bursting through the wall in a truck. Mac was happy to see him for reasons that had nothing to do with getting away from the inferno surrounding them..

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac pulled Matty close. It had been a long silent drive home. Jack tried to bridge the gap, fill the silence, but something had fractured between Mac and his dad that could never be fixed. Mac stared out the window completely lost in his thoughts. He thought of the watch, the gear, the file…

Why would Matty leave those? It wasn't to protect his father from him; Mac was already in the dark. If no one had ever said anything, he would still be in the dark. Mac rubbed his head feeling a pulse behind his eyes.

Of course. Mac sighed. She knew how he couldn't leave a puzzle unsolved. It was one of the few things he shared with his father. She also knew that there was no way he would stop figuring out the clues until he found dear old dad. Whatever may come of it, at least his questions were finally answered.

Mac dropped Jack off at his car. Jack's gaze passed between Mac and his father. Without a word, James stepped out of the car bringing the phone to his ear. Mac doubted his father had the sensitivity to leave the partner's alone to talk.

"Mac, talk to me. Are you going to be ok going home?" Mac sighed and rubbed his face. It had been a long day. He nodded and moved to wind up his window. Jack leaned in and put a hand in. Mac wouldn't meet Jack's intent gaze.

"I'll bring supper over letter." Mac scowled. His stomach was too queasy for food. Before he could say as much, Jack reached in and squeezed his shoulder. Mac stared at the floor of the Jeep to keep away tears, "I will bring over supper later." Mac nodded and offered Jack a watery grin. Jack patted Mac's shoulder, shot the blonde's father a glare then drove away. Mac took a breath relieved to be by himself for a minute. He felt overloaded and about to crack into a million pieces.

"You take me to Phoenix?" James asked. Mac nodded, but kept his gaze out the windshield. James climbed in. Mac's father turn to him several times and once thought his father might say something. Mac didn't turn to him or relent and give him an opening. The heavy wall of hurt and anger stood between them in suffocating silence.

Mac sat in his Jeep shaking after his father climbed out and walked inside. Mac thought about Matty. He owed her something.

Matty's eyes widened when Mac sat down and said thank you. Matty's face remained unmoved, she'd been at this game too long to give a lot away, but her heart sang. She maintained the official line only to be stopped cold by Mac pulling her into a hug. Matty paused startled. She could feel Mac trembling in her arms. She closed her eyes and returned the embrace. She wasn't sure what was going to happen between James and Angus, but she had done all she could. She smiled her eyes wet when he pulled back. He stared at the floor. She stepped back giving him room to gather himself.

"So...your resignation?" She asked a gentleness and fear in her question. Mac looked up at her full torment in his gaze. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Matty." Matty closed her eyes her heart thumping as the young agent left.

"Oh, Mac. Please don't go." She murmured to the silent war room.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack grinned as he sauntered into Mac's house. Riley and Bozer leaned over the kitchen table talking. They both straightened their eyes wide as they took in the smell of the pizza he'd brought. His eyes roved the living area and firepit. No Mac.

"Where's Mac?" He asked. Their faces dropped. Jack pursed his lips feeling a sour taste in his mouth.

"Where?"

"Bedroom." Jack nodded and walked past the pair to Mac's bedroom. He tapped on the door. For a long minute there was nothing. Jack was about to pound the crap out of the door until the kid opened it, when he heard a broken,

"Come in, Jack." Jack took a steadying breath and entered. His breath exploded out of him. He didn't expect what he found. Mac leaned over his leather bags packing. Jack's heart slowed.

"What's this?" He forced his voice to remain normal, almost casual. Mac looked at him. His face was bleached white and his eyes were red. He'd been sick and crying. Jack's heart broke.

"Aw, kid." Jack stepped forward and wrapped Mac into a tight hug. Mac returned it, but there was a distance there that hadn't been before. Jack couldn't keep the hurt from his face. Mac turned back to his bags.

"This is me packing." Mac's voice had the sarcastic tone he used to hide how upset he was.

"Obviously. Taking a few days off?" Jack hoped he'd say yes. Yes, Jack, I need a few days to get my head on straight then I'll be back and everything will go back to normal. That's what Jack wanted to hear.

Mac stopped and stared at the shirt in his hand a long time. He sighed and tossed the shirt on the bed then sat beside it. He leaned forward his forearms on his thighs. Jack sat beside him and waited. Mac cleared his throat.

"I'm leaving." Jack closed his eyes as if he'd been headbutted in the face.

"For vacation?" Mac stared at his hands as he wrung them on his lap. He shook his head. Jack nodded staring at his own hands that hung frozen and limp.

"For good?" Jack's voice broke. Mac wiped at his eyes. He looked directly into Jack's eyes.

"I can't work for him, you see that, don't you?" Jack sighed and put an arm around his best friend, his brother.

"As much as I wanted you to bond and become Ward and Beaver, I do get it, brother. The guy's an asshole." Jack frowned at the relief that seemed to sooth Mac's body.

"I thought you liked him."

"I liked his style. You know I like Mike Tyson's style too, but I wouldn't ever hang out with the guy. I like my ears." Mac laughed. Jack smiled glad to reassure his friend. Mac nudged Jack with his shoulder.

"You'd be able to kick his ass before you ever got into the ring." Jack's smile rose to a full grin.  
"Damn right." They were quite a long time.

"Do you know why he said he left?" Mac's voice was almost inaudible.

"That same bullshit about protecting you?" Mac shook his head and looked into Jack's eyes his own blues full of tragedy.

"He said I was too much like my mom. I reminded him of her and it pissed him off. He said he didn't know how to relate to me." Jack closed his eyes. Maybe he still had time to punch the asshole into next week before the jerk went home.

"I'm sorry, brother."

"Yeah."

"We're here for you, your whole family." Mac smiled sadly.

"I know. I just can't...I can't be here, especially knowing he-I'm sorry, Jack. I have to go."

"I can come with you." Mac studied Jack's face for a long minute.

"I know. I...Jack I don't know what I...how I could…" Tears spilled from Mac's eyes. Jack wrapped him into a bear hug. Mac returned the embrace. Jack closed his eyes. Please don't go. He fought to keep it from spilling out between them. Mac cleared his throat and pushed away. Both men turned to wipe their faces.

"You crying?" Mac teased. Jack glared at him.

"Shut up, Angus." Mac chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. For the first time since that day in Khadar, an awkward silence hung between them. Jack took a deep breath.

"So where are you going?" Mac cleared his throat.

"Nigeria."

"Nigeria?"

"Remember the fire?" Jack nodded visions of the towering inferno that had threatened the village beside an oil field. Jack smiled remembering the kindness of the people. It reassured him a little that Mac would at least be among friends. Jack took a shaky breath. How could he possibly survive without Mac? What would he be if he wasn't Mac's protector? Jack thought about quitting and going with Mac no matter what the kid said. He met the serious look from his brother who studied him for his reaction.

"And you have no idea how long?" Mac shook his head.

"I just need some time and space to figure out what's next." Jack nodded.

"I get it. The world isn't that big of a place, all you have to do is say the word-"

"You too, big guy." Both men stood up and hugged again.

"I love you, kiddo."

"You too, brother."

It was official the next day. Mac walked past Jack, Riley, Bozer and Matty keeping his eyes forward. The War room despite its name was warm, home. How could he leave it? His life? His friends? His dad looked up at him and smiled a genuine smile. Mac thought about it. No, he'd never seen one on his dad's face before. Mac Sr. thought he knew Mac's choice. It pissed Mac off. His father had used him as a pawn for the last time. Mac ground his teeth. It was time to remind his father that it wasn't just pawns that got moved around the board in chess. Mac barely heard his dad's sales pitch. It was as if his father spoke in static. For the first time, Mac was free. Free of questions, free of the need to be - enough for his father. Free.

"So whaddya say, wanna come work for your ol' man?" Mac was surprised at the longing in his dad's face. Honestly, it pissed Mac off. After all the shit he pulled, he assumed they would just set up house together and play Spy and Son? Mac forced his voice to remain calm as he stared defiantly into his father's face.

"As I told Director Webber. I can only work for someone I trust. I don't trust you. So no we won't be working together...dad." Mac had a second to enjoy the glint of disbelief and pain that crossed his father's face. Mac spun and walked out. He could feel the weight of their eyes follow him. He didn't turn back, didn't look up from the floor. He didn't wait for them. He walked out to his Jeep and drove directly to the airport to catch his plane to Nigeria.


End file.
